Captured By Darkness
by RandomButLoved
Summary: After spending their last moments together, Chloe watches as her love is lost to the darkness and must find a way to get the sacred Arrow of Hylia before it's too late. But even if she does manage to save him, what will happen if the sacred object is taken from its resting place? Rated T for injuries and violence later. Sequel to SS Fanfiction. LinkxOC and Part-Dark LinkxOC/DarkOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so hopefully you guys have been waiting for this for a while now. I hope that it meets up to your expectations ~ if it doesn't, please tell me, if it doesn't then tell me what I should do to make it even better. Spelling & grammar is good but I am pretty sure that there are mistakes that I have missed but I'll see when I go through it again later.**

**Still, please enjoy and I hope that this isn't rushed because it does to me. . .**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 1: I Love You Not

Numb. That's the only way to describe how I feel about this right now. I can't believe that I just let him go like that. I should have been out in Hyrule Field looking for that damn arrow that would save him! He wouldn't have to suffer like this if I was in Hyrule Field right now!

I can tell what he would be saying to my thoughts. "It's not your fault," or "Don't blame this on yourself," or even "It's more my fault than yours. I should have seen it coming."

But it _is_ my fault. It's my fault and I have to save him from the darkness taking over him before it's too late or he suffers too much from this. . .

I step away from his form as the diamonds from the cut on his side expand and work their way into the skin all over his body, darkening his skin in a matter of seconds.

I stand and watch the transformation, my hands shaking violently. No, not just my hands – my whole body is trembling at the sight of what I am witnessing.

A sudden dark force sends me flying off of my feet and into a nearby wall, taking the air clean out of me as I slide onto my knees, looking up weakly to see that. . .

. . . the transformation is . . . complete. . .

I force the tears back as the dark figure stands and locks their abstract crimson eyes onto my normal azure ones. _It's him_, I think. _Dark Link is back, but in reality this time._

_"We meet again, I see?"_ He asks, sending shivers up my spine as my entire body tenses up at his words. _"I always wanted to be properly honored by your presence."_

"By taking the one that I love!" I toss back.

_"You said yourself that you should have been looking for that Arrow of Whatever,"_ Hylia. Arrow of Hylia. _"It was your fault that all of this happened. All _yours_."_

I look down at the ground. It really is all of my fault. Not Link's, not Zelda's, not Hylia's – mine.

Why did I do this? Why did I let those that I love fall into most likely eternal darkness? My thoughts are turning dark permanently yet no light can force them away now.

The next time I turn my gaze back up to the person in front of me, I am greeted with a little more than I bargained for. . .

A pair of lips are so suddenly resting against my own that I jerk away, only to be forced back into his embrace. His lips don't have meaning like Link's did – hopefully that doesn't sound strange but these lips are empty and evil – something that I don't want to be stuck with for however long.

When I manage to get myself out of his grasp, his words bring back harsh memories from only hours ago.

_"I haven't felt those lips in a while."_

Was it really a few hours ago that I heard someone else say that with a tone almost exactly the same? It doesn't feel like only hours ago – it feels like . . . generations.

"Why are you doing this?" I breathe out without thinking, still shaken by the sudden gesture. "What do you want with us?" He just laughs at me.

_"I am doing this because you made me and I want you more than anyone else. You're the one that I love."_ He . . . he actually?

No! He's just trying to mess with me!

"Stop it!" I almost shout. "You don't love me. You just want my blood on the floor!"

He doesn't even falter. _"No, I speak the truth. And I am speaking the truth so much that I want you to get rid of the goddess reborn and her father so we can have some "quality time together" – am I right?"_

My heart starts pounding against my chest, cracking my ribs at every beat. He can't mean that, can he? Still, I have to get Zelda and the Headmaster out of here. They'll be safer in the sky.

"I-I will," I stumble. "Just-just stay here, okay? They won't leave if they see you like . . . that."

And with that, I spin on my heel and race back into the Sealed Temple, my mind only thinking of the words that he calls to me as I run.

_"See you later, sweetie."_

"Zelda! Headmaster!" I burst into the Sealed Temple to see Zelda and her father inspecting the Tree of Life, Zelda twisting a shard of the glass that she sealed herself away in between the fingers of her right hand. "You've got to leave now!"

"Ah, Chloe. You have returned. Is everything okay? What are you so flustered about?" The Headmaster wonders, turning to me.

Zelda quickly moves to my side and sees the worried look in my eyes. "Chloe? Why are you so pale? I heard shouting but I thought that I was just hallucinating."

I don't answer them – instead, I take them by their wrists and cart them outside the Sealed Temple and into the clearing area where most of the dilemma began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I rush them near the bird statue and order them to call for their birds – they do as they are asked. Their birds appear at their sides in less than half a minute and I make Zelda and her father mount them.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Zelda asks, sounding too worried to be healthy. "Please tell us."

My breathing quickening, I reply with, "Look, you and your dad need to return to Skyloft. Everyone wants to know that you are safe but I don't want any of you to return to the Surface until I go to Skyloft and give you my okay to, alright?"

She opens her mouth to speak though her father speaks for her.

"Can you just give us a hint, Chloe?" I gulp and slowly begin my answer.

"Darkness is coming, and it's here for him." Zelda's eyes widen and she suddenly breathes out an answer that stops my heart.

"Dark Link. . ."

My blood runs cold as the words slip out of her mouth. The Headmaster is concerned though very worried while I just try and make some words out.

"L-look, I don't know why you have just said that but you need to go, okay?" She starts to dismount her Loftwing but I stop her before she can fully. "No, Zelda. This is my fight, not yours. Just please stay away from this place until I tell you that it's okay to come back here, alright?"

She wraps her arms around me and whispers, "Stay safe for us, okay?" before getting back on her bird.

"Zelda?" I call.

"Yeah."

"Can you take this? Karane gave it to me a while back and I feel like I should return it to you." I take the Sailcloth from off of my back and hand it to her. She looks up curiously as she takes it.

"But how are you going to get back?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I really don't," Just like Link had said when we went flying and he was telling me about those dreams that he was having for the past few days or weeks. "Just take it please." _I want you to have something to remember me if I don't make it back. I don't think that I will. . ._

She looks at me sadly, reading my thoughts before forcing herself and her father fly off into the clouds above, getting to safety while leaving me to suffer alone with. . .

_"This is my fight, not yours. Just take it please. You tried to lie but they could see right through you."_

. . . alone with Dark Link. . .

I see the two figures be covered up by the clouds and turn to see him strolling towards me, the setting sun reflecting off of his eyes.

He takes my hand in his and squeezes it, almost cutting of the blood circulation, so I don't jerk away like before. I command myself to stay in his grasp looking as comfortably as possible – my work is cut out with that alone.

_"I love you,"_ He tells me, brushing his lips against my own. _"You love me too, don't you?"_

When I don't respond, he wraps his free arm around my waist and squeezes by my side and my hand. _"Don't you?"_

I gulp again, making sure that the fake words sounds as real as possible.

"I-I love you too." I say, awkwardly resting my head on his shoulder.

I can tell that he's grinning when he says, _"That's good. I thought that you hadn't let go of my other side yet."_

Then the words slip off of my tongue faster than I have ever known.

"I won't ever lose my love for my Link. I love him much more than_—_" He forces us together so suddenly that my sentence is cut off halfway and that I can feel his breath against my own.

_"You never loved him. You always loved me. You won't ever see him again and you will live with that! You aren't getting away from me because I will follow you. I only made you get rid of your "friend's" so they wouldn't be in my way. You are mine now and there is nothing that you can do that will get you out of my clutches!"_ Ghirahim's words to Link in the Fire Sanctuary remind me of Dark Link's words right now.

"I know. I don't know what came over me," I hesitate. "It won't happen again, I assure you. I love you so much."

_"Promise?"_ Now it's Zelda's words to Link before she sealed herself away.

"I promise."

* * *

He literally guides me back to the Sealed Temple and before long, we are resting in each other's arms with our backs against the Tree of Life. I watch his chest softly rising and falling when I realize something.

. . . He has the effect on me as he does when he was my Link.

. . . Wait, what?

No, no he doesn't.

**Yes, yes he does.**

No, I don't! He's not my Link.

**Stop denying it! He's better than "your Link", isn't he?**

Oh my Goddess Hylia, I'm fighting with myself again!

Banishing those darker thoughts from my mind, I actually snuggle up against him and watch the orange sky turns a lilac and soon a lavender colour through the holes and cracks in the ceiling.

I doubt that I will be able to get much sleep tonight – I might as well just deal with that fact, huh? I probably won't get any sleep for the next few years although I know that if I move back to Skyloft, Dark Link will follow me and endanger all of the residents and scare Zelda with what she was on about earlier.

_"What's wrong, my sweet?"_ His voice makes me jump – though I am kind of used to it now so I manage to get the words out faster than before.

"Oh, nothing. I was just deep in thought. I do that a lot when I am trying to sleep." I don't think that he believes me. . .

_"You're lying, I know that because I have seen you sleep,"_ Awkward . . . well, I do think sometimes when I am trying to sleep – even if it keeps me up longer. _"You are thinking about him, I can tell. You haven't gotten over him but you need to. He's gone now and you've gotten something much better then that pathetic excuse for a lover."_

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my whole entire life. . .

"Thank-you, you make me see so clearly now," _Not. . ._ "I'll be able to get some sleep now, thanks."

_"It is fine, my love. I am glad that I have cleared your thoughts."_ I can hear the grin on his face as he falls back asleep quicker than my Link ever did – maybe it's because of the switch.

It isn't long before I myself fall asleep in his arms as well.

"Link," I say to the air. "I will find you. I will get you back."

Then darkness takes me into their arms literally.

* * *

_"I know how you can save him."_

I run towards the light that will lead me out of the darkness. Hylia's voice keeps pulling me forward into the light though it feels like that it gets further away the more and faster that I run.

_"You must visit the dragons of the three regions of my land and regain my power. It shall lead you to the sacred arrow that will save the one that you love so much."_

I keep going when the darkness suddenly pulls away and light engulfs me – revealing two figures before me.

"Link and Hylia." I rush forward and take Link's hug and many kisses. How much I miss his hug and his kisses.

_"Be careful, my love,"_ He warns me. _"I cannot resist the darkness that has taken me. You must be careful."_

A pair of dark hands take Link by the waist and drags him down into a dark portal before I can do anything to save him. Hylia joins me at my side.

_"Listen to my Hero, he knows best."_

Light covers my vision and consciousness flows through me slowly but surely.

* * *

Morning light floods through the holes and gaps in the roof of the Sealed Temple when I wake. I feel an empty spot by my side and open my eyes quickly to see that Dark Link is gone. None of this was a dream . . . right?

I slowly rise and scan the Sealed Temple. No shadows, no creepy figures, no creeps who like to make deals with you – just the beautiful Sealed Temple that never ceases to relax me even now.

_Something isn't right_, I think to myself. _He should be here. Why isn't he?_

I check and double check the courtyard of the Statue of the Goddess, the clearing area and any areas close to those areas. He wouldn't have strayed too far away from me – he knows that I would run. Maybe that's what he wants me to do. . .

I stand in the part of the Sealed Temple that Zelda sealed herself away at, messing with the small shards of orange glass like she was doing not even a day ago when a voice calls out to me.

_"Calm down, my dear. This is your chance to run without being noticed."_ I know straight away that the voice isn't who I think that it is. Though when I turn to the voice radiating from behind me to see someone that I never thought I would see again.

"Hylia?!" She stands, not floats, in her glory – smiling at me in her usual way. "You're here?! But why?" I rush towards her and slow into a stop in front of her.

_"You remember the dream you just had, do you not?"_ I nod. _"Well, what I said was true. Now that you have the chance to, you can regain my power from the three dragons which will ultimately lead you to the Arrow of Hylia that shall save my Hero from the darkness shrouding him."_

I can . . . I can _actually_ do something.

"Wait. . ." I soon get a thought. "But isn't Dark Link soon going to see that I am gone and search for me? He never wants me to leave this temple or his side." I tell her sadly.

She smiles and laughs slightly, getting a confused look from me.

_"Remember in Skyview Temple when I said that my age was advanced due to my powers?"_ I agree without word. _"Well, I can duplicate you so that it will look like you are here all of the time, practicing your archery and things like that. They will also talk like you as well so you don't have to worry."_

Wow. . .

"Yes, I have to get out of here, as much as this place relaxes me." She somehow takes my hands and begins reciting something in ancient Hylian that I manage to make out thanks to my lessons in the Knight Academy.

_"My sisters, Farore, Nayru and Din, lend me your strength in this dark hour to duplicate my Chosen One so she may be able to find the light that shall rid the darkness from my Hero."_

Something begins to burn in my heart and lungs, quickly expanding throughout my body through my bloodstream until I fall to my knees and wait hopelessly until the pain begins to dissipate from my body.

I shakily look up, seeing Hylia's comforting presence as she looks off to my right. I follow her line of gaze to see another figure in front of me.

"Me."

_"Me."_

_"Oh, sorry, I need to take that off so she doesn't speak everything that you do."_ Another shot of pain shoots through me and my duplicate glows.

When the glowing and pain stops, I realize something rather quickly.

"I knew that my eyes were bigger than everyone else's ones. Why did nobody tell me this sooner?" Hylia and my duplicate laugh. My laugh rings around the area – this is so weird. . .

_"I never thought that. You must me so paranoid."_ Says my duplicate, freaking me out a little that she's basically calling herself paranoid.

_"Now, now, Sibela Cramhen, she is still feeling out-of-place from the spell. Be easy on her." Wait, who?_

"Who is . . . Sibela Cram-whatever?" I ask, really worried about this.

_"Sibela__ Cramhen,"_ Hylia corrects. _"And everybody has an ancient Hylian name. Sibela Cramhen is yours,"_ I nod and she briskly continues. _"Now, I do believe that we have a trio of dragons to find."_

"Isn't trio for a musical group or something?"

_"Yes, they have a love for music so we all love to call them a trio."_ Hylia replies, somehow helping me to my feet.

We move towards the door when I stop and wonder aloud, "How will I know whether this has worked or not?"

Hylia and I look back to my duplicate. _"Her progress shall appear in your dreams. It will either show what is or what is about to happen to her."_ I agree and open the door into the clearing, ready to do whatever is necessary to get my love back to me.

* * *

Follow Hylia's instruction, I whistle for my bird and we fly towards Lake Floria in search of Faron. It feels rather strange to have a goddess holding onto you while you fly on a creature that she bestowed upon you but I guess you never know what you will do or meet on the Surface. That one I know from many experiences.

"Hylia?" I ask about half-way through the flight.

_"Yes?"_

"If we regain your power like this, will Demise have to be revived to get the arrow?"

_"No, he won't have to be revived,"_ I breathe a sigh of relief. _"But legends say that something worse than Demise will take over Hyrule."_

My sigh is cut off. "Like . . . what?"

_"Something called the "Twilight"."_

"As in . . . the time of day before the sun sets? How is that a bad thing?" Whoever made these legends are crazy.

_"That is what I thought though if this happens, it will be the first ever time that it has blanketed Hyrule. I don't know what affects it has on humans or Chosen Ones though I don't think that they are pleasant."_

Before she can continue, my Loftwing lands in the area in front of the Ancient Cistern and we have to depart once more.

_"Chloe?" _Hylia asks as soon as my bird returns to the sky.

"Yeah?"

_"W-what's that in the distance?"_ I turn to see something almost as high as the great tree in Faron Woods rushing towards us in one large . . . wave.

"Run!" Hylia runs off though I can't move. My eyes just stick to the wave rushing towards me.

Hylia tries to grab my arm but it goes straight through me. _"Come on, Chloe! We have to get somewhere and quickly."_

"B-big . . . wave. . ." Is all that I can make out.

_"I know it is now come on before you__—_" The wave smashes into the area, rushing straight into me and knocking me back into the wall behind me. I feel Hylia's hand trying to pull me up towards the surface of the water as best as she can while the water twirls into the lungs, water-logging them as my vision goes dark. It may have ended before it has even started. . .

_"CHLOE!"_

* * *

**So, was that too rushed? To me it is but I wanted a good cliff-hanger to start things off. I might just go back into the past for a bit in the next one so it isn't too rushed. I'm pretty sure that it won't be 40-odd chapters but I said that kind of in the prequel to this and look how that turned out :D**

**Still, please rate and review ~ I would really appreciate it!**

**Now, I'm going to enjoy this weekend's heatwave while I can ~ or I might just continue writing! :)**

**I do not own the rights to the Legend of Zelda ~ I only own Chloe, her dark self and any other OC's that I may bring into this story or any other stories.**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the next chapter is here! I really hope that you like it though not like in "Skyward Sword Fanfiction", I have thanks to give out on the second chapter!**

**Guest/LoZ lover: It's a sequel to "Skyward Sword Fanfiction" and I didn't think that it flowed as well ~ though I am glad that you liked how it flows :)**

**Random name: Thank you so much! I think that it will have a lot of cliffies too and I haven't even wrote it yet! Still, hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**Epicness: You're back! :D I'm so glad that you loved it and the prequel to this story ~ I honestly wasn't sure about this first chapter but I am getting good reviews on it so I'm so happy! :D**

**Thank-you to Airheadninja for favoriting my fanfiction! I really hope that you continue supporting me in chapters and stories to come! :)**

**Please relax and enjoy this chapter! You'll find out what the reasoning behind the flood was this time and what has happened to Hylia and Chloe in the process of this!**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 2: Flooded Woods & Caught In The Chase

(?'s POV)

Only Minutes Before. . .

"I would never do that to whoever you want or to the lands that I guard for Hylia!" Ugh, why is this over-sized thing trying to be stupid when they know of my power?

_"Look, you don't even know the person that I want you to take out and you flooded the woods before only a few days ago. It's only for a few minutes, anyway. Call this a favor that you will thank yourself for after."_ I tell her, trying to get rid of this one person for everyone's sakes.

"Are they evil?" She wonders, giving me a concerned look. Ugh, why do people get so concerned for others? It's a waste of emotions – just like "I" had said under that dark influence.

_"Yes,"_ I reply with a nod. _"And this is the only way to get rid of them."_

She ponders for a few moments, almost backfiring my plan when I get annoyed with her though she soon returns to reality and replies with, "Okay, I shall go through with your plan. I suppose I shall thank you now, Link."

I grin, knowing that she has finally fallen for the plan.

_"Don't worry, you don't have to thank me. You'll thank yourself when she's gone."_ Something flickers across her eyes. Please don't say that her pea-sized brain has figured it out now.

"She? I am right in saying that "she" is the one that you are in love with." I just laugh in her face. Why is everybody saying that? I think that he, more so "I", was just trying to play on her emotions in my opinion.

_"You don't know her. Nobody will when she's gone yet it will be a good thing because she could shroud the land in ever-lasting Twilight if we let her. That's why we need to get rid of her quickly."_ Faron awkwardly looks at me, then focuses and causes the earth beneath us the grumble.

"There, "she", whoever they are, won't be able to survive that." She finally says to me.

_"Good, because now you shall be responsible for the death of one of Hylia's Chosen Ones."_ I turn and try to stroll away when Faron grabs me and spins me around.

"What are you saying, Link?! What have you done?! This is not you at all one bit!" I grin once more, changing back into my "real" self.

_"It isn't because I'm not him anymore."_ I break myself free and warp away, laughing at Faron's foolish mistake once more as the water level rises and will soon take her out.

* * *

(Hylia's POV)

The water pours into the area before I can grab Chloe and take her to safety. Something has halted her movements though – and it isn't the shock as it made out to be. Something _dark_ has caused it - and I think that I know who. . .

The water smashes straight into her and knocks her into the wall behind her.

_"CHLOE!"_ I rush towards her and grab her hand with my powers and begins to pull her towards the Great Tree. I use almost every single shard of power in me though after many perilous minutes and times that I lose my grasp on her, I manage to get her onto the top path on the side of the Great Tree leading right up to the top of the gigantic source of life.

I hoist myself up, then Chloe, and soon begin checking for wounds and. . .

. . . she isn't breathing. . .

Even though I have coped with many deaths, many of those very personal to me, I know exactly how my Hero felt when I had taken over Chloe's body to keep her life sustainable – shocked, scared, helpless, weak, vulnerable. They are only a few of my emotions.

_"There must be something that I can do!"_ I shout to the entire forest. _"There must be!"_

_Her lungs must be water-logged,_ I think. _I have to get it out of her._ Focusing on making deep breaths, I begin doing the basic CPR that Impazina had taught me before the war began.

_Fifteen compressions, two breaths_, I keep telling myself. It's a little awkward at first but I banished those stupid thoughts from my mind and keep going.

After many minutes of nothing, I slow down into a stop and look at her pale, lifeless face. That flood was caused by Faron a few days ago, so why have another one when she knew that people like us and the Kikwis are around?

That's when I lose it.

_"FARON!"_ I scream to the silent woods. This is all her fault. All Chloe was trying to do was save my Hero but she couldn't even do that without being killed!

The woods are silent. I sit on my knees and let the tears fall. This is all her fault. She is going to feel my wrath when—

"Chloe! Hylia! Are you okay?!" The voice of the Water Dragon floods into the are just like the water did. I look over to where Lake Floria is supposed to be and watch as her figure flies at such a fast speed through the drenched woods.

When she finds me, she rushes towards us and stops by the Great Tree so suddenly that water shoots skywards. I barely manage to protect Chloe from it with a shield.

"Oh, Your Grace! I thought that you had been submerged by the horrible—" She sees Chloe's lifeless form. "Is she? . . . Is she actually—?" I cut her off before she can finish.

_"Yes! And it's all your fault!"_ I shout at her, making her flinch at my words. _"You created this flood for whatever reason, knowing that more life was here before Demise was vanquished but you still decided to go through with it? __Why__?"_

"I was forced to." She whispers, sounding guilty as she avoids my eyes. This only rises more anger within me.

_"Nobody can __force__ you to do anything. Only __you__ decide to go through with it. Who "forced" you to do such a thing?!"_

Faron stands, more so floats, upright and clearly speaks out, "Dark Link."

My blood runs cold. Not him . . . not again. _"You . . . you what?"_ My anger diminishes almost automatically. Did he do this because of Chloe?

"It was him. He disguised himself as your Hero and told me that there was evil trying to bring Twilight into this land and that flooding the woods was they only way to get rid of it once and for all," She clarifies. "It was only after I had created the flood that he revealed himself to me."

Even though she should have gotten the answer on who it was first, I can't help but not feel any more anger towards the dragon.

I only reply when I kneel at Chloe's side, regretting my outburst. _"Words can not bring her back,"_ I say. _"Nothing can bring her back now. . ."_

"Yes there is. You know fully well that words can bring her back."

I look up to see Faron's dark yet hopeful face. _"What do you mean, Faron?"_

"You have duplicated her body, correct?" I nod, wanting her to move quicker to her point. "Well, now that Dark Link knows that she has ran away, you can connect the duplicates back together which will. . ."

_"Revive her."_ I never thought that those words would flow from my mouth. . .

I agree and Faron moves back slightly so she can get rid of the flood and so I can perform my ritual. I take Chloe's dull hands and pray in my ancient language.

_"Sorores meae, Farore, Nayru et Din, revertere exemplaribus, adducet eam ad lucem."_ Our bodies glow as her duplicate appears in a transparent form and leaps into her form, causing it to glow even more.

The intense glow slowly fades as the water level lowers with a grumble, revealing Chloe's face filled with colour as she begins hacking up water. Relief and happiness flowing through me, I help her sit up and let her lean against me until the coughing stops into nothingness.

It isn't long before she speaks.

"W-where's Faron? I-I need . . . your power back. . ." My face softens at her words. I bet you that she doesn't even know that she died.

_"Chloe, you must rest first. I had to revive you after__—_" I begin before she steps in.

"No, Hylia," Her voice grows in strength. "I don't know what happened to me but I need your power back – whatever is created because of it." I sigh and turn to Faron.

"To get your power back, Your Grace, you must return to Skyview Temple and pray to the statue in the spring there. I hid it in there knowing that it would hold back evil in the spring." Faron explains to me, making Chloe rise straight away.

She almost falls as she weakly plays her four-note Loftwing tune and mounts it when it arrives. I follow her slowly, worried about her shaking and incredibly weak form as she guides her Loftwing to Skyview Temple.

* * *

We fly high above the Deep Woods and over the white structure though I have only one thought in my mind.

_What is going to happen if she bumps into Dark Link here?_

I am about to voice my opinion when Chloe forces her Loftwing into a steep dive, almost sending us both into the air.

_"Chloe! Be careful!"_ When she doesn't respond, I spin her around to see her eyes . . . blood red. . . _"No, come on, Chloe, don't do this. Stay with me!"_ She doesn't respond again – she does something that scares the living daylights out of me.

She suddenly tips the bird over, knocking us both off into the air and crashing through the dome of the boss room of Skyview Temple. I land with a heavy thud, though thankfully not fatal because of my spirit form. Chloe, though, falls straight through and_—_

—into the arms of Dark Link. . .

_"It seems that my sweet decided to go for a walk."_ He says as Chloe's eyes turn back to their beautiful blue colour and she realizes whose arms she is in.

"Ah!" She leaps out of his arms and into a defensive stance, drawing her sword straight away. He groans.

_"Apparently you don't know the feeling when you say, "I love you", do you?"_

I watch the anger glow in her eyes like fire. "Because you took the one that I actually love!" He draws her into an embrace that she tries to struggle out of though she soon learns to live with it. "I want him back," She says. "I can't live without him."

I note some sort of flicker in his eyes as if to say, "She really does care about him, doesn't she?" even though her probably would kill her right here, right now if he wanted to.

_"Just because I love you that much, I'll give you two minutes."_ Chloe's eyes widen with a mix of happiness, worry and mostly shock.

"A-are you . . . are you actually being serious?" He nods.

_"Yes, but you must promise not to run off again,"_ She doesn't respond, annoying him as he tightens his grip around her. _"Promise?"_

"I-I promise," She stutters from the lack of air. "I won't do that again," He finally releases her and focuses deeply as Chloe slowly steps backwards to my side. "Why do I feel like he is about to ruin this for me?"

I smile slightly. _"Don't worry, I feel the same about this. He wouldn't just do this if he wanted you to get over this."_

But it does actually happen. After a few moments of silence, my Hero stands in place of his dark alternate.

"Link!" Chloe runs forward without hesitation and wraps her arms around his neck, him happily doing to same around her waist. "I didn't think that I would see you again!"

He rests his head on her shoulder. "I am too but. . ." He trails off, causing Chloe to release herself from him in a worried fashion.

"Link . . . what are you going on about? I'm going to get you back, so what's wrong?" He hesitates and looks away, to which Chloe forces him to look at her. Why do I feel like I know what is going to be said?

"When the switch happened yesterday, I've been trying to get back to you but every minute that I'm not me. . ." He trails off to recollect himself. "The chances of me getting back to you lessens."

Okay, I was _not_ expecting that one. . .

"So . . . what you're trying to say is. . ." Now it is Chloe's time to trail off mid-sentence.

"What I am trying to say is that if you don't find the Arrow of Hylia in time, then I'll be dead to this world." He finishes, silencing any sound in the room - but not for long.

_"So I give you this time to say good-bye and you reveal my plans to her. You know that you shouldn't have done that."_ Dark Link may not my physically here yet he still manages to have an effect on us.

I begin to search around for his presence when Chloe's panicked voice draws me back to her only to see my Hero on the ground, barely hanging onto consciousness.

_"This is what you get when you reveal too much."_

"No! You aren't going! You aren't going to leave me like this!" Chloe shouts, her words bouncing around the boss room.

"Chloe. . ." My Hero begins, sounding weaken by the talk already.

"No! I'm not going to stop fighting for you! I promise!" She carries on.

"Chloe."

"Don't try and talk me out of it because I am going to keep going if it's the last thing that—" He cuts her off with a kiss. I happily watch them, grateful that they have been allowed the time to speak again though my smile is soon taken away when they release each other.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Please . . . forgive me." He falls unconscious in her arms and she is forced to watch as the switch takes place once more. She rests his form on the ground and steps back slightly as Dark Link, himself once more, stand and moves towards her so he can take her hand in his.

_"Now, if you have forgiven him then you can return to the Sealed Temple with me, am I correct?"_ She nodded slightly, staring at their locked hands like they shouldn't be together – and they shouldn't at all.

I can't help but note Chloe's trembling as he drops her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulder as he begins to guide her out of the boss room. _There must be something that I can do to stop him._

That's when I remember.

_"It was only after I had created the flood that he revealed himself to me."_

"Wait!" They both stop though only Dark Link turns to me. Chloe just stands and shakes in his arms.

_"What do you want? We would like to return to the Sealed Temple alone thank-you very much."_ I can't help but feel hate towards him.

"Well Chloe may want to know what happened before we returned to this horrible place," I see a flicker of realization and worry in his eyes as Chloe looks up with slight hope. "Chloe, he pretended to be my Hero and forced Faron to create the flood so he could take you out before you retrieved the Arrow of Hylia. He told Faron that the person could cause eternal darkness over my land which is partially true though will be accidental." Now it is hate that shines in his crimson eyes.

_"She's lying. I wouldn't do that to__—_"

"Yes you would." Chloe suddenly steps in, removing his arm from her shoulder.

_"What?"_ Now he's in shock. _"You know that I would never do that to you. I would never want to hurt you!"_

Chloe is in no way satisfied by his "excuse". "You would do that because you know that I will do anything to get my Link back to me and I have to be disposed of before things get too complicated for you and fail." She tells him as she moves back to my side.

_"Fine! If you want to find the arrow then go ahead but just remember that I could get rid of him at any moment! I'll find you, kill him and make you watch it!"_ Through his anger, he suddenly warps away in a flash of dark diamonds – leaving us to think on his words of hate.

It's all silent in the boss room as I hug a very silent Chloe and move her towards Skyview Spring so we can get something good out of this visit. I better get some of my power back from this. This won't end well if I don't. . .

* * *

**So, was that any better than the last chapter? Was it any good? It hope that it is! I'm trying to drag the chapters out so the whole story isn't like . . . 10 chapters or something. I want 15-20 at least (hopefully somehow more! :D) Please rate and review just like I normally say and hope that things will get better for Link and Chloe soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back once more with "Captured By Darkness"! I so hope that you are enjoying this so far ~ the (first?) main plot-point will hopefully be between chapters 7-8 and 10 so stick around for it! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter today ~ like I said before, I want each province to be about three chapters long so it drags for a bit so the overall story isn't too short (comparing that to the prequel to this. . .) :)**

**Random name: Thank-you, I hope that this one and the rest of them are good. P.S. You should get an account with that name :P**

**Keep reading and reviewing, you know that they keep me writing! :)**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 3: A Night On The Surface

Skyview Spring always looks so beautiful. It's my favourite part of the temple without a doubt.

We slowly make our way up the grey staircase and over the small stepping-stones. Letting Chloe stand in the spring a bit so she can recover, I kneel before my statue, kneeling onto a praying position and begin to pray out-loud.

_"Great sisters, Farore, Nayru and Din. Please grant me a shard of my powers back so I may provide aid for those I wish to help."_ Before I am conscious of anything else around me, my eyes close and I am pulled into a vision without warning.

* * *

_The two fifteen year-olds sat happily in silence, their backs leaning against one of the only trees on the island near the school that they were studying at._

_"Link?" The girl suddenly wondered, turning to her friend as he watched the sun set over the cloud barrier._

___He didn't turn his head to her. He just continued to look forward. _"Yeah?"

_"Link." Her tone was firmer, telling him to look at her - which he did._

_"Yeah?" He repeated._

_The girl looked away, though not enough that she couldn't see him. "Thank-you," She had said. "Thank-you for everything that you have done for me." __He was rather confused by her sudden compliment. She wasn't the one to randomly come out with random compliments._

_"Um . . . what's all this for? I haven't done anything that is worth being thanked for," He paused, remembering a time when he had done something. "Unless you are counting all those times I took food out of the kitchen without permission so we could have midnight feasts." He laughed slightly at the memory. He was waiting for the day that he would get caught for that._

_She didn't reply. The lack of answers worried her friend._

_"Chloe?" She didn't look up. "What's wrong?" __That time she did answer him – kind of. She literally jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him, scaring the living daylights out of him._

_"Please don't leave me!" She cried out without warning. He drew her away and looked deep into her eyes, watching tears falling as she whimpered. "Please. . ."_

_"What's wrong with you today? You've been so out of it." He asked her, wiping a few tears away only for them to be replaced._

_"I keep seeing us being separated," She told him. "I keep seeing a man taking you away and hurting you but I can't do anything about it. It just appears at random times and I can't force the memories away for hours."_

_He remembered an event that happened earlier in the day. "Is that why you asked to leave art class when you drew that place with two figures. . ." He realized then. "It was me and that person, wasn't it?" She nodded, her dazed eyes replaying the worst moment in the nightmare._

_He remembered the image clearly and how it sent chills around his body when he saw it. _**(A/N: This is actually from a nightmare that I have had and I react the same ~ it won't leave me. . .)**_ It was like a sanctuary of fire in the background while two silhouettes stood and lay in the foreground. The figure in the front sat on their knees, their head bowed as their chain-bounded wrists barely supported them. The figure behind stood towering above them arrogantly like the other figure was theirs and theirs only. __It scared him to know that he was the "possessed one"._

_"I didn't know what I was doing until I had done it. I-I can't sleep when it's there - but I'll sound crazy if I say it to anyone," __How was he supposed to react to that? "I don't want to lose you. Not now that mom and dad are gone."_

_He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she held back more unnecessary tears. "I'm not going to lose you," He said, looking back out at the setting sun. "You know that I don't go down without a fight."_

_"Yeah. . ." Chloe breathed, calming slightly. "I just hope that we won't ever meet that man properly."_

_How wrong she would be in under a year. . ._

* * *

I feel slightly light-headed when I return from the vision. _"You shall understand more for why you are doing this throughout this journey."_ My sisters say in unison before leaving my mind for now.

I look down to see my hands glowing white though when I am about to turn to Chloe and hand her the good news, a the sound of a soft thud and splashing takes my eyes over much quicker to see—

_"Chloe!"_ She lies unconscious in the shallow water. She must have fainted from all of the memories from today rushing back. I turn her onto her back and check for any injuries just in case – thankfully, there aren't any.

Then I begin going through my options. The next place we should go to is Lanayru Desert but there isn't much point in going back to Skyloft because I cannot call for Chloe's bird without her and Chloe will either wake up on the flight back or she will wake in a few moments and force herself to keep going.

But she doesn't wake in a few moments, she doesn't wake in a few minutes – and when a few hours begin to quickly pass, I decide to stay in the spring with her so she can rest and so I can go through my thoughts properly for once today.

I know that I have to protect her as much as possible even if I know that she can handle herself with ease. I don't know how long it will take for my Hero to return though I don't think that it will be very difficult to accomplish that task. I must take on my Hero's role until he returns to us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That was only the start of it because when I begin to nod off after thinking for such a long time, the sun is beginning to rise and Chloe is slowly waking. I must have many thoughts to go through. I support her as she sits and speaks.

"Did I pass out?" She wonders, still waking up.

"From exhaustion. It's better now, it's a new day and we should be heading to Lanayru today." I reply, helping her to her feet.

"Can we . . . can we walk it?" My eyes widen slightly at her words. Is she being serious?

"Chloe, it could take days to get to Lanayru from here. It is the furthest province away and you know that we are incredibly limited on time," Her face pales slightly for a moment, somehow making me realize something. "Wait . . . there may be a quicker way to get across the plains and it doesn't involve flying."

"What do you mean? We can't go faster than—"

"Ianuae Magicae." My vision goes white and we disappear in a burst of holy light before she can finish.

* * *

"Ah! Hylia! There's a creature in my face!" This is what I get when I teleport . . . I look over to Chloe only to see a grey horse in her face – which is rather hilarious to watch. "Hylia, help me! Please!" Giggling my head off, I move over and pet the poor creature that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The horse finally backs away from Chloe. "W-what is that?"

"That is the faster way to get around the plains - these creatures are called horses. I used these creatures to get around when I was alive," I explain to her. "They hear your bird whistles and become friends with you when you come to the Surface. This one will be yours." Her face grows in happiness and amazement.

"Wait, so all of us were fated to come onto the Surface?" I nod.

"Yes, everyone is destined to return to their homeland at some time in this generation." She nods and strokes her horse when she suddenly clutches her head for a moment.

"Sol et Luna." She mutters, releasing her grasp on her forehead. Sol is familiar to me though not Luna – well, I don't think.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, wrapping my arm around for support.

She looks up at me. "Sol was the name of the Sun God or Deity that you named your horse after and Luna is the opposite, it is the goddess of the Moon and what I am supposed to name my horse after," That's where I know the name Luna from. "And something came to me that has told me how to ride a horse too. . ."

"My sisters." I say without thought. She turns to me.

"You have sisters?" I nod.

"Farore, Nayru and Din. Those are the three goddess's that created this land and I was sent onto this land when this land was close to falling under dark order." She agrees without word and begins to mount Luna when I tell her to stop. "Stop!"

She steps back onto the ground. "Yes?"

"You shall be more comfortable with this. I create a ball of light that dissipates onto Luna and Chloe and a jet-black saddle decorated around the edge with silver patterns and the Triforce in silver also in the bottom corner on the left side appears along with her bow on the saddle and her quiver strapped back onto her side with a full set of arrows. "You look like your heroic self with your bow again. Not that you lost it."

She smiles. "Thank-you and I didn't take it like that at all." Chloe mounts Luna and after making myself more human-ish in form, I call for my pure-white horse, Sol, and mount her - remembering all of the trips around Hyrule Field during my time on this land before, during and just after the Great War.

We happily set off, my hair nostalgically flapping in my face as I watch the same happening with Chloe's braid.

"I can't wait to go out riding with Link when all of this is over." I overhear her call over the wind, her eyes closing as she sees nothing but magnificent green plains ahead of us.

"Hopefully that will be sooner than expect that time to come." I call back, causing a smile to crease her face.

We ride off into the distance, flying towards Lanayru. We'll be there in less that a day, I think, maybe even less.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

The dark figure hid in the shadows of the trees as the two girls rode off towards Lanayru, watching intently as they spoke "happily".

_"So, you want to go out riding with your Link when this is all over, huh? I don't think that I will let that happen on my watch! I won't ever let this be over for you!"_ And with that last comment, the figure teleported away in a flash of dark diamonds - ready to continue the girls as they trekked further towards the shifting sands of Lanayru Desert.

* * *

**So, our two heroes are heading off towards Lanayru after Hylia begins to understand more why Chloe is doing this ~ though will it be an easy ride? Or will a "dark being" appear throughout the other two provinces to ruin the fun? I think that you know the answer to this but you'll have to wait until the chapter is written!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So another chapter is here! I hope that it's good enough for you and I hope that you keep reading and enjoying this story and any other stories that I shall post in the future! Still, I have a few thanks to give out first! :)**

**Random name: Thank you very much and I would like to see that :)**

**Guest/LoZ lover: Thank you and I don't like login either but I have to so I can update and stuff like that :D**

**milesscholar890: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it :)**

**And thank-you to milesscholar890 for favoriting my fanfiction ~ I hope that you like this chapter.**

**I really hope that you like this chapter and the cliff-hanger that ends this off! Please rate and review if you like it too! :)**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 4: Tower of Time

(Chloe's POV)

It doesn't actually take too long to get over to Lanayru Desert which is good because I want to get away from Faron Woods, more so the Sealed Temple and Skyview Temple as fast as possible.

After releasing our horses back into Hyrule Field, we clamber around a few rocks and make our way through Lanayru Caves, soon getting out into a large port-like area – with a gigantic sea (I think the name is "sea") of sand.

Before I can get distracted by other things though, Hylia redirects me off the the left where a landslide must have happened because I have to clamber up at least twenty feet of broken rock that doesn't look very stable in order to find a secret passageway that will lead to Lanayru Gorge where the Thunder Dragon apparently dwells.

I don't hesitate to climb up straight away.

As I am climbing up, I begin to think about Link and what he did on his quest for the Sacred Flames. Did he come here? Did he ever meet the Thunder Dragon during that time or after it when he was looking for the Song of the Hero? I would love to hear his song – it sounds like it would suit him perfectly, don't you_—_?

"Holy Nayru!" I slip out without warning when my foot slides off on a piece of loose rock when my right foot latches onto a rock above me – leaving me dangling for a moment when my other foot falls off in shock. Hylia gasps though breathes a sigh of relief when I manage to redirect my foot onto a different, more stable piece of rock.

I continue climbing for a while, testing the stability of each rock that I am willing to place my foot on so I can climb higher up, though after a few minutes of testing, almost falling and even dangling almost twenty feet above the desert (which is slightly nerve-racking, let me tell you now), I manage to mount a ledge carved into the part of the wall that wasn't caught up in the landslide.

Rather tired out from the events of yesterday (that I still don't understand, I just remember feeling like I was dead to the world or something crazy like that. I am crazy, huh?) and that awful climb up the rocks, I sink onto my behind so I can catch my breath. Hylia acts just like Link in this province when we were exploring it for the first time and panics as she rushes to my side.

_"Chloe! Are you okay?"_ She cries out. I give her an awkward though reassuring smile and explain.

"Of course I am, Hylia. I'm just a little tired from the climb and stuff. You and Link are _so_ related it's almost creepy." I clarify to her, not really calming her down.

_"You look hurt, are you sure that you're not hurt? We both know that you're stubborn."_ She insists, sounding like Link too.

"Wow, you two are so related," She smiles sheepishly. "Still, I'm fine Hylia, you don't need to worry about me." I get a realization. "Wait . . . are you acting like this because of yesterday?" She looks away. "Hylia, what happened to me? Was it really Dark Link's fault like you say?" _Are you acting like this because of yesterday?_ I think. _Wow, this really does sound like our first trip through this province all over again!_

She makes herself look at me. _"When I got you back to the Great Tree, you weren't responding when I saw that you weren't breathing,"_ My breath is caught up in my throat. _"I tried as much as I could and it took your duplicate returning to you through a spell to bring you back, thanks to Faron's idea after I blamed it on her when I was Dark Link all of that time."_

So when I thought that I was dead to the world, I actually was? Now I see why she was so protective of me – because I died. Wow. . .

_"Anyway,"_ She says. _"Lanayru Gorge is just up ahead. We should go and see the Thunder Dragon, Lanayru, before the desert begins to get too warm for us to bear."_ And with that, she quickly flies through the sandstone door with a symbol of the little robots from the past just as I get to my feet, dust the sand off of me and follow her – going through the door properly as I'm not a spirit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hylia waits up for me as I enter the dark tunnel and we cautiously head through it, batting away small baby-pink scorpions that Hylia calls Aracha with my sword, soon finding ourselves in a much larger tunnel leading out into the harsh desert light – we rush out without hesitation.

_"This is Lanayru Gorge,"_ Hylia tells me just like Fi would when we come into a new area. _"Of all of the Timeshift Stone mining areas here, this was the very first to be mined."_ I nod and move forward, my sword still outstretched as I pass lifeless robots and step towards a mine-cart that seems to be deactivated.

Ignoring it for now, I walk over to a . . . set of large bones which the hand of it seems to be grasping a broken chain that drapes over their neck. What happened to this poor soul?

_Wait, but I can find out what happened! _I rush over to the mine-cart filled with rock and a small piece of Timeshift Stone embedded in the centre. I draw my sword and strike at it's core, sending the entire area bursting into life around me. The little robots spring into electricity and the grass blows around in the gentle breeze as a wonderful cool breeze cuts through the harsh de_—_

"Oh ho ho! Do my eyes deceive me? Is that really the heroine of this land? I only thought that I would meet the Hero!" I spin around to see something I didn't expect though I should have expected to see. A large, dark scaled, creature floats before me, just like Faron did only this creature wears a yellow garb with the symbols of one of the goddesses (I think) and has one heck of a beard. It looks like a thunder cl. . .

"Are you the Thunder Dragon?" I wonder, moving over to the edge where he floats by. He laughs in his deep tone.

"Oh, my dear, please call me Lanayru!" He looks over to Hylia who is just joining me and he bows at her presence. "And you two, Your Grace," He gasps slightly. "Oh, silly me! You always said to call you Hylia, I do apologize." She giggles.

_"Oh, Lanayru, I've never forgotten your politeness,"_ She shakes her head slightly. _"I'm about to get off topic again as usual!"_ Lanayru laughs as she lifts her hands and lets them glow a golden colour. _"Lanayru, I am trying to unlock the rest of my power and I would like to know where the shard of my power is in this province."_

Lanayru looks at her awkwardly. "Not that I won't help you but why would you want your powers back? You already have close to endless limits of powers, don't you?"

_"I need to find the Arrow of Hylia."_ She replies, making Lanayru more confused.

"Why would you. . .?" He realizes something suddenly. "So, the transformation has happened then, has it?" We both nod. "Ah, this is a love story that I have waited generations to begin – though I wish that the circumstances of our meeting was less . . . dark, so to speak. I wonder where on the Surface he may be."

"Do you know where her power is, Lanayru? We have a limited supply of time as I am sure that you know." I say, trying to draw the conversation away from the person that I don't feel like talking about right now. Where he he may be right now is a question that I do not want answered right now. He could be watching me as I think about this right now. . .

"Thank-you for taking the chat onto a different note, great Heroine of the Surface." I kind of like that name though I don't like titles. They don't suit people like me.

"You can just call me Chloe. I would prefer that as much as the wonderful title that you have given me." He smiles through his cloudy beard and nods.

"If you wish so," He drops to a whisper as he bends over so he can reach my ear. "Though almost everybody calls you that." I find myself blushing as he leans back into his sitting/floating/whatever you call it position. "Still, if you return to the Sand Sea and transport yourself across the sea by boat towards the highest tower in the sea and at the very top, you shall find the power that you seek when you return the whole entire ocean to its past state."

"Thank-you," I reply, beginning to move back towards the landslide. "Your help has been much appreciated and_—_" Lanayru steps in suddenly though his words halt my every movement.

"I do not wish to place this on you after everything you have done for the Hero but why haven't you just wished for him to return forever with the Triforce? Did you not have a dream during your travels where you did that same thing and it worked?" I did . . . didn't I?

I step back over to Hylia, something fueling my words to spill out of my mouth. "Hylia, why didn't you tell me about that sooner?" She looks away sheepishly.

_"I thought that I would be of more help to you with my powers unlocked if the Twilight ever hit Hyrule."_ I don't see it from her perspective, though. Well, you know how I am thinking of this.

"But Link would be with me to help, wouldn't he?!" I almost shout, finally snapping.

_"Yes, he would yet what would happen if. . ."_ I cut in.

"He would send this Twilight thing packing before it even gets a few metres out! You know how strong he is but you wanted your powers back out of greed!" I spin around and quickly return to the secret passageway, Hylia following behind without another word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I force myself down the landslide at speeds that I never knew I could climb at, slipping at almost every rock and half falling, half jumping the rest eight-odd feet left at the end – not caring about where Hylia is and how she "cares" about my safety.

I make my way over to the edge of the dock connected to the port where a smallish boat holding an aged and broken cannon with a Timeshift Stone at the back sits unhappily half-sunk in the sand. I quickly strike the gemstone and watch as it sends the boat (and it's cannon) into life and the sand that is covered by the circle of blue light into . . . water?

Wait, is the sea supposed to consist of water? Wasn't that what we were taught?

"Who are you, vrrm?" Taken out of my thoughts, I look down to see one of those little robots wearing one of the coolest hats ever! It looks _so_ cool! "You're just like the boy that helped me find Nayru's Flame and my crew."

"Yeah, I know him. Actually, I need to find. . ." I spot the tower in the distance and point over to it. "Something important at the top of that tower over there. Would I be able to use your boat to find it?" His circuits spark and he nods happily - I mentally high-five to this.

"Sure, if you know the one who saved my crew, I'd be happy to help you! Let's shove off then!" I nod excitedly and jump onto the boat with. . .

"Wait, what's your name?" I wonder.

"Oh, I'm Skipper and you are. . ." He replies.

"Just call me Chloe. People may have spoken about me." Recognition flickers in his eyes and he bows to me. "Please, you really don't have to do that. I'm the same as everyone else."

"You are wise if I am allowed to say."

"You can say whatever you like, I guess. And thanks." Skipper hoists the sails and we "shove off" at a high speed as the wind catches the sails.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That friend of yours, how's he doing?" Skipper asks about half-way through the trip. I sit on the edge of the boat, letting the salty water spray onto me without hesitation. When I realize that he's talking to me (because it wasn't obvious at all), I case my gaze onto him and reply awkwardly.

"Oh, he's fine. He's gone . . . travelling for a bit – like all Heroes do, I guess." I tell him. "You said that he saved your crew, how are they doing now?"

He looks out at the mostly sand, part water-filled ocean. "They're great thanks to him. Pirates tried to take Nayru's Flame and stormed the ship. They took my crew prisoners when they took power of the ship, turned the overall ship invisible to the flame couldn't be detected and threw me overboard."

He looks back to me. "I couldn't find them for years when your friend came and saved them - taking part of the flame for his sword or something though I never managed to thank him. He just carted off saying that he had someone to get back to." Water fills my eyes, which Skipper notes. "Oh no, did I say something wrong? I am incredibly sorry!"

I shake my head and rub my eyes clear of tears. "It is fine, I just got a bit of sea water in my eyes. It's nothing to worry about." He nods and turns back to the tower that is only a few hundred metres away now.

"Ah, it seems that we are about to arrive at our destination. Would you be able to drop this anchor in the sea when we stop?" He asks, pulling a large metal object from the side of the boat. I nod and take the _very_ heavy thing.

He takes down the sail and manouvers the boat into the small dock area until we come into a stop and I drop the anchor over the edge, hearing a small and muffled thud as it hits the bottom. Geez, for a sea it isn't that deep, is it? Maybe it's because we're at an island – or tower, whatever you want to call it.

Skipper departs from his beloved boat and stretches out a hand as he helps me out as well.

"Thank-you for this, Skipper. I am glad that I have been able to meet you." He smiles, his circuits sparking more slightly.

"It has been incredible to explore the seas with someone as adventurous as you. I shall keep circling the island so I can transfer you back to the port if you would like." He suggests to which I nod and ask him to. He jumps back into his boat and brings up the sail. "Be careful, Chloe. I sense something wrong at the top of this tower. If worse comes to worse, I can spark into life and save the day!" We both smile as he takes the anchor back in his hands and heads off to circle the island.

I turn to face the gigantic tower. It must be bigger than two Isles of the Goddess stacked on top of each other and just one is huge! The stone set into the floor around the tower makes the image of what looks like a clock representing the time-shifting in the area even though chunks of the clock have been eroded away through time while the design on the tower seems to be twisting clock hands winding around the whole entire tower, becoming less intense as they get further up the tower.

Still, I move forwards down the small dock, dragging my hand along the rails until no more remain, and into the entrance of the tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Being that the exterior is made all of aged stone, the interior is made of the same material. I move into the centre of the base and look straight up, seeing the very big staircase lead the way towards the top of the tower. If I don't do it now then I won't ever do it, will I?

I slowly take the first few steps up the tower and steadily pick up my pace until I can keep a same speed for a while so I don't tire myself out early on when a voice stops me.

_"Chloe."_ I carry on moving as soon as she speaks. _"Chloe, please wait so I can tell you something."_ I sigh loudly so she can hear it and stop.

"Well, if you're going to say it then say it. Say that you were just trying to protect me or whatever you want but I want to get it out of the way so I can keep going up the t_—_" She suddenly cuts in.

_"I want to say that it is my_ fault," I turn very slowly to see her form being illuminated by the Timeshift Stone torches, her hands clasped together over her chest. _"I never wanted to admit it but I did do it for greed. I just want to protect you from the dangers that want your blood spattered all over the floor before it is too__—_" It is now my turn to step in.

"I thank you for your honesty, I promise," I hesitate at the last two words for a moment. "But what you see as protection makes me think that you're trying to replace Link so it isn't as bad for me if I do lose him to the darkness."

I carry on up the stairs without hesitation after my words finish echoing off the walls of the tower – Hylia doesn't try and stop me as I continue climbing the large structure.

It takes about five minutes to get to the very top of the tower. Blinding light burns my eyes down to their cores as I push open the door decorated with the same design on the exterior of the tower with the bug icon on the Timeshift Stones in the centre though my eyes soon manage to adjust.

The cool air fighting with the desert heat hits me next. After spending so long in a tower that is incredibly stuffy, the air soothes my boiling body as I step over to the very edge of the top of the tower.

The summit of the tower is rather open, the only thing holding up the large roof above my head is big, thick blocks of stone that curve out of the tower itself, holding their own designs on each of the supports.

I spot Skipper making his way around the island and wave towards him when he looks up, getting a lovely wave in return. I turn back around to see an altar with a crest above it that are in the temple springs that need Skyward Striking – but I don't have the Master Sword to do that. . .

_"You may want to use your arrows."_ Hylia says, levitating one of my arrows into the air and filling it with light like when Link and I were fighting Ghirahim for the final time. Geez, that feels like years ago. . .

I take the arrow and lock it into my bow, drawing it back and letting it flying into the crest, sending the crest spinning around as it fills itself with the holy light, causing a very large Timeshift Stone to rise from behind the crest.

Stepping forward once again, Hylia warns, _"You may want to take it and drop it onto the floor. It shall shatter though it will be activated and will never be deactivated again."_

I nod and take the stone, adjusting to it's weight as I take it back into the centre of the summit and raise it high above my head, feeling like sealing the Master Sword away once more as I bring the gem down and drive it into the ground, watching as it smashes into millions of bright blue shards and sends my vision totally white as the entire ocean shifts back to the past state of time.

As my vision begins to return, I watch the sun shining through the roof supports as the small waves of water lap over each other beautifully, filling me with accomplishment and happiness.

Thinking about disposing the last remains of the stone, I begin to scoop the shards of glass into my hands, hoping that the pieces don't cut my skin as I take the parts over to the edge and throw them in – watching as they plop into the sea and begin to sink to the bottom.

I sit on my knees, not chancing letting my legs sit off the edge as I watch the water making its journey across the sea, exploring new places all over the_—_

_"Chloe!"_ A blade very suddenly pricks my back and stays there, making me straighten automatically.

_"Stand."_ A very familiar voice orders, causing my body to follow their orders. When the blade is taken away, I turn to see him – the light making his form lighter than usual.

"You're almost a bigger stalker than your creator's servant. Well, at least _he_ could stay out in the light without changing." I stupidly joke, poking Dark Link in the arm, letting anger shine in his eyes.

_"I would not do that if I were you."_ He insists.

"Why? Someone doesn't like_—_ugh!" He takes a firm grip on my throat, forcing my own form against one of the many supports – feeling the cracks created from the force of the "gesture".

Struggling in his grasp as this moment reminds me of the Fire Sanctuary, I choke out, "You haven't . . . killed him yet . . . have you. . .?" He grins and pulls out a dark knife, raising above him.

_"No, not yet."_ My eyes widen as he brings the blade down towards his stomach, not releasing his iron grip on me as the blade_—_

"NO!"

_—_as the blade plunges into his stomach and he falls to the ground, his body returning to the person in a state that I didn't want to see.

Link. Dead.

* * *

**So . . . did you like that ending? Please say that you did! Please rate and review too so I can see what I am doing well/good or/and bad. I really hope that you guys are enjoying it and keep enjoying it!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack! I really am excited for this one because there's a fight between Dark Link and Chloe with some extra help from a close friend (friend *laughs*) ~ anyway, a few thanks first! :D**

**Guest/LoZ lover: Oh no! Maybe he really is! :O Or is he? *evil grin* ~ I imagined it too! Wasn't it kinda cool just seeing that entire ocean before Dark Link showed up? Kill joy. . .**

**LoZ lover: That's fine and thank-you for telling me :D**

**And thank-you to Epicness357 for favoriting my fanfiction ~ I'm glad that you got an account and I can't wait to read those stories :D**

**So sit back, relax with a cup of tea (or ice tea, whatever you prefer :D) and enjoy this chapter! :D**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 5: Illusion

_No, no, no! He's not dead! He isn't dead! I'm just dreaming and I'll wake up screaming something in the next few moments!_

Though I find that I do not want to wake up from this nightmare – because I _can't_.

I fall down the support faster than ever though before I begin to catch my lost breath, I rush over to the form that cannot be gone. He has to be alive – he has to be!

I shake his spirit-pale form to try and wake him, literally screaming his name at the top of my voice so the entire ocean can hear me. I push the heels of my hands onto the wound in hopes of slowing and overall stopping the blood seeping out of his stomach without hesitation. . .

. . . and the blood soon stops leaving his body – though it isn't because I have managed to stop the blood flow.

With the few moments I have left before I lose it, I take in his changed appearance. From what I can see from the mostly healed wound on his side, the dark diamonds from before have spread across his body over the time he has been different like a plague slowly taking his life away from his grasp. The diamonds cover his ears and have spread across most of his face through his cheek and jaw bones too – they will soon take over his entire body, taking away his chances to resist the darkness. . .

_Now_ I lose it.

"Link! No!" I dive onto him, taking in as much of his body as possible – crying more than ever as I force myself into a sitting position and move a few strands of hair out of his face. "I-I never have enough time . . . You do so much and when your hurt I-I. . ." I burst into more tears. "I-I can't save you in . . . time!"

_"Chloe, please move away from him."_ Hylia's voice enrages me without warning. First I was upset, and I forever will be, but her voice has changed that emotion to something she shouldn't have done.

I spin around to her, stunning her as I wanted her to. "This is all of your fault! If you had told me about praying to the Triforce in the first place then I would had saved him before _this_ happened! So how _dare_ you tell me to leave the one that I will die_—_"

Sudden coughing stops my words spilling out. I cautiously cast my gaze down onto Link to see him beginning to . . . wake! "L_—_!" Hylia's arm stretches out so I cannot hug him – why she is doing this to me is a complete mystery. I shove her hand out of the way so I can continue with my happy outbreak when I note something when his eyes open.

Neither of his eyes are entirely blue. Pure red is trying to fight the blue away, creating a fusion of red, blue and purple. "W-what is. . .?"

_"Surprise."_ It isn't his voice that speaks out to me – it's a darker voice. I scramble away as shadows cover him, reverting him back to Dark Link quicker than ever before my very eyes – showing that Link doesn't have long left now.

My anger towards Hylia disappears and changes towards the figure in front of me. "What in Farore's name have you done to him?!" Dark Link just laughs at me as he looks down at his stomach, not a wound or even a scar in sight.

_"It's called an illusion, sweetheart. You should know that the side that I come from likes to mess with people's heads."_ He explains to me, a large grin plastering his face.

This only germinates much more anger inside of me. "I am going to kill you, you do know that right?" I mutter, trying to hold back as much anger as possible so he cannot use it against me somehow.

_"Kill me then, if you want. Just remember that you could kill him in the process."_ I ignore his words and continue, looking straight into his eyes.

"Fine, let's fight – up here, no cheats, just swordplay. Whoever yields first loses. If you win, then you are allowed to stay as yourself until I can find out a way to get you out of him – if _I_ win, then you must leave his body and never try and return to him, deal?"

He ponders for a moment, thinking something that I cannot figure out through intensely when he warps in a dark version of the Master Sword and a dark shield decorated with the Triforce and a Loftwing into his hands and says, _"Shall we begin?"_ just like Ghirahim had said in our first battle in Skyview Temple.

And so it begins.

I draw my blade and automatically go on the offensive. I charge forward in an attempt to attack his right arm so he cannot use his own blade knowing that if he has copied Link's own attacks, he won't be good on attack with his left arm. Still, when I try to attack him, he blocks it with his blade but my own sword goes right through his!

_He's a shadow!_

"Hey!" I shout. "I said no cheats!"

_"Yes, but you never said "no tactics", did you?"_ I grip my sword twice as tight and ready myself for another attack when someone speaks to me through my mind.

_"Chloe?"_ I stop fighting very abruptly, getting weird looks from Dark Link. Well, I have just stopped mid-fight and you shouldn't really do that. _"No, keep blocking his attacks. Hylia's helping me talk to you, though it may not be for long."_

_"Link?"_ I ask my mind, carrying on with the battle slightly – even if it's just blocking as Dark Link suddenly comes onto the offensive too. _"Y-You're . . . okay?"_

I barely manage to block his sudden back slice – if Link has ever learnt that move then he needs to teach it! _"Yeah, just about. I'm going to help you beat him, okay?"_ I nod and he continues. _"Being that he's using me and doesn't know any attacks because he is only a creation to use others, he is using my attacks and tactics to have the upper hand."_ He tells me.

_"Yep, 'cause you'd kick my butt in a battle. I know that you would – and that's not supposed to be sarcastic before you ask,"_ His laugh echoes around my mind – a laugh that I have missed greatly. _"So when did you learn how to do the back slice?"_

_"Really? During a battle with dark me? This is when you want to ask that?"_ I smile, getting more suspicious looks from my enemy.

_"I guess not. Still, you're going to have to teach me that some__—_"

_"Chloe?"_ I stop. _"Thank-you."_ If I could roll my eyes now without giving the game away, I would.

We soon end up circling each other, neither of us attacking – just staring each other down as we try and figure our own and each other's tactics. _"So, can you tell me____—I mean, help me how to prevail in this battle?"_

_____"Geez, like that wasn't obvious."_

_____"Ahem, and I'm the one going off topic. I may be about to have my behind handed to me if you don't_ help." I insist.

He sighs. _"Yeah, you still are,"_ I mentally shoot him a look. _"Fine, because I know my own weakness, you have to damage my____—sorry, his shield arm first. I normally use that one when I'm against psychos like "you know who" so their attacks can't hurt me and I can stun them and damage them. Once his shield arm is down, only then will he be stunned enough to take down his sword arm."_ I nod and the fight continues.

Pretending that I am aiming for his sword arm, he preps himself for the attack though he doesn't expect my real move. I swiftly side-jump to his sword arm though when I bring my sword up to damage him, I jump over to his left arm and slash at his upper left arm – finally getting some damage in.

He stumbles back a little, dropping his shield and letting it clatter against the sand-stone floor – which leaves his right arm wide open! I rush over and cut down from his shoulder to just under his elbow in a diagonal. Get in!

He drops the dark Master Sword too so he can grasp both of his injured arms. _"Wow, I guess because he doesn't know how to react in pain he reacts like that, giving you the upper hand."_ I imagine Link whispering that to me at my side when he says that.

_"Or I'm just awesome!"_ I toss back, thinking of me swinging my sword in an epic way.

_"Maybe. . ."_

_"Hey!"_

Ignoring Link for a few moments, I step over to Dark Link and raise my blade across his throat. "I think it's time that you said "Yield", don't you think?" He doesn't respond, he just keeps his head down as if trying to work something out.

He stuns me very slightly when he looks up without warning. _"Go ahead, make my day."_ The first two words I have said so many times – the other three . . . I have no idea what to think of those – I just have this feeling that he's got a hidden plan.

_"Chloe. . ."_ Link sounds rather uncomfortable. _"There's something up with this, if your going to kill him then just pretend that you are first. He may reveal it when you strike him and it may not be good."_ I agree silently and take my blade away, not looking away from his red eyes as my sword swings down and—

—Dark Link turns back into Link!

My sword halts when I realize what he has done, leaving my blade only milimetres from his heart. _"I didn't think that you would kill him. What's he saying to this?"_ I freeze and stare right at him. _"Oh yes, I've been listening in on your conversations. They have been entertaining me throughout this battle. I only let you win to see if you could actually handle a blade,"_ Just like Ghirahim had said. Ugh! He changes back to his "normal" self. _"Still, I hope that you don't think that this fight is over yet."_

With one sudden movement, he swipes my sword into his hand, leaving me weaponless as he rises to his feet – the wounds I inflicted on him disappearing, leaving no trace whatsoever.

I eye his dark Master Sword and shield yet when I try and grab them, my hands go straight through them and are warped away in a burst of dark diamonds.

_"You should know that people of the light cannot hold anything made of shadows."_ He tells me as he advances on me. I am about to ask how on the Surface he can hold my sword as I get to my feet when he knocks me back down with his fist.

_"Um . . . Link. I think that I will be the one who will be yielding in this fight, I'm sor—"_ I begin.

_"Where's my Chloe gone? The girl that has handed darkness's butt to them even when she was falling to them and still had the energy to save me?"_ I smile slightly. _"You've got to get her back because she wouldn't give up as fast as you have. If you don't get yourself back then I won't be able to get back to you and darkness will take over Hyrule again. Are you sure that you want that to happen?"_

Thinking on his words, I act straight away. I force myself to my feet and knock the blade of my sword into Dark Link's stomach with my foot, stunning him so I can bring out my bow, whip and arrow into place, and say, "Hylia, you know what to do."

_"And she's back."_ I can hear the smile in his voice – though I don't stop here.

I knock Dark Link to the floor and kick my sword out of his reach, glancing to my arrow as it is engulfed with light. I draw the bowstring back, gaining power as I release the string and watch as the arrow delves deep into—

—the floor?!

Dark Link is gone in a flash of dark diamonds. I whip another, this time normal, arrow into place and spin around on one foot – scanning the area in case he appears behind me though I find nothing.

I look into the distance when I stop, thinking about what tactics he could pull next when Link's frantic voice enters my mind.

_"Chloe!"_ A pair of familiar hands grab at my shoulders and jerk me backwards, causing my bow and my arrow to collapse to the floor as the arm locks around my throat and pulls me over to the edge.

I claw at Dark Link's grip on me but he doesn't falter one bit. "W-what are you doing?!" I choke out, trying to get answers before he does whatever he is about to do.

_"Yield and you won't have to find out."_ I can hear the smirk in his reply.

"Never! Why would I do—" He tightens his grip suddenly, cutting me off mid-sentence. "—such a stupid thing?!"

_"Because you'll both die if you don't."_ My eyes widen when I realize what he is about to do.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare!"

_"Oh, I do dare."_

And he jumps backwards off the edge and releases his grip on me as he . . . leaves Link's body and stands arrogantly at the top of the tower in his shadow form.

Now's the time to freak out!

There's water underneath me, I don't know how deep it is and I don't know what is going to happen to—

"You . . . you did . . . well. . ."

—Link?!

I look around to see his bright blue eyes slowly closing as he loses consciousness. I turn to his form beneath me and try to wake him when—

Link slams into the water first with me following soon after. The last time I was stuck with water, I died. I can't let that happen to Link – not after everything he has done to help me throughout my life.

Though my plans fails straight away. When I begin to slowly float upwards to the ocean's surface, I watch as Link begins to sink because of the chain mail that he wears.

Now I begin to panic for a second time.

After gasping for air at the top of the water, I flip my body downwards and kick with all of my might, shooting down towards the form sinking quicker now to the sea-floor. I mentally sigh when I see him thud softly against the sandy floor, signalling that I can finally get him back to the water's surface and back to Skipper before he leaves me permanently.

I grab him by the waist and hoist him over my shoulder, feeling incredibly weighed down with the water forcing the metal down twice as much when I push off the sea-floor and kick my way back up to the top.

When I don't see the deep blue water lighten up for a few minutes, I begin to worry. The light water tells me that I'm almost back at the top – and being that it isn't here, I'm worried about not being able to get Link back up in time. . .

And I soon remember that I have been holding my breath for a good few—

I cough up the last of my air, breathing in a large dose of the salty sea-water without warning. I unintentionally stop in the middle of the sea, trying to hold in another breath without taking in water – my plan doesn't work and I soon see that I am sinking because of the chain mail.

Wait, I'm _sinking_!

I try and push back up towards the top but the metal of Link's chain mail wins and pulls me down as my vision goes spotty. Though through my blurred vision, I see a light and a very large shadow overhead.

At first, I think that I am dreaming – but when the light rushes towards me and tries to pull me up and the large shadow becomes a hand that takes both Link and I towards the surface, I begin to believe that I may be saved. . .

. . . until the bright light soon sends my vision white, then dark and I lose consciousness.

* * *

(?'s POV)

I can't hold for much longer. She's trying, I know, but I don't think that I'll make it from how weak I feel. I just hope that she doesn't tire herself out trying to save. . .

Two objects, one incredibly bright and the other a shadowy hand, grab a hold of us and pull us towards the water's surface.

When my eyes readjust to the bright light of the Lanayru Sand Sea, I see Lanayru high above us and Hylia beside him looking very scared and concerned.

"Do not worry, Hylia. You must unlock your power waiting for you at the top of the Tower of Time. I shall take these two back to Lanayru Gorge." Says Lanayru, comforting her. Hylia nods and moves over to me, brushing some hair back with a soft smile before flying back up the tower – the same one the Chloe and I have literally only just fallen off of. . .

I feel the wind rushing past me as Lanayru flies back to the gorge and I try as much as I can to speak. "La . . . Lanay . . . Lanaryu. . ." He looks down to see me, looking rather sorry for me.

"Shush valiant Hero, you are safe with your love now," I look over to Chloe's unconscious form and try to wake her as much as I can. "Do not worry, she shall wake. You, though, must rest yourself. You have gone through too much. Please, our great Hero. Please rest."

I move over to her and drape my arm over her chest, letting my eyes droop and slowly close.

If that was my last image that I will ever see, I am glad that it was of her not looking frantic as she tries to save me. . .

_'Good-night . . . sleepyhead. . .'_

* * *

**So, did the fight go well? Please tell me if it did! :D Anyway, so Chloe managed to defeat Dark Link . . . kind of thanks to Link himself ~ I really enjoyed bringing back the humor from the first one! However, will they make it back alive? And did you like the reference at the end to the prequel of this?**

**Please rate and review to tell me!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again and I think that this chapter is a good one for cliff-hangers if I do say so myself! :D Still, a few thanks first! :)**

**random name: Thank-you and it's fine with me ~ I hope that you had a wonderful time in Florida ~ I went and it's amazing, don't you think? :D**

**xXkhang91Xx: Of course I remember you! :D I'm glad that you like it and don't know what will happen next! It makes me feel good :P I'm sorry about Link getting hurt so much! And I'm sure that revenge will be placed upon Dark Link soon :)**

**So please read, rate and review! I really hope that you like this one because I've worked hard on it! :D**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 6: To Sleep, Sleepyhead

_It's so hot_, I think as I slip back into consciousness. Wait . . . consciousness? Am I okay? What about Link? Is he okay too? I lazily open my eyes to be unfortunately greeted by the white-hot sun. I close my eyes twice as fast.

I soon force my eyes to readjust and when I do, I sit myself up to see that I am back in Lanayru Gorge. Did all of that happen? The fight? The fall? Was it all just a dream after all?

_"All of the events that you have just thought of all happened, Chloe. You have been resting the the fight and the fall off."_ I sharply shift my gaze over to my left to see Hylia looking very worried and concerned – no, not worried, _scared_.

Then all of the horrible things that I said yesterday rush back to me and words spill out of my mouth before I am even conscious of saying them. "I am so sorry, Hylia. I called you a self-centred jerk when all you were just trying to do was protect Link and I," I hesitate for a moment. "If you hate me, you can leave . . . I won't be hurt by it."

I awkwardly look away, making sure that I can't see her eyes as I imagine her drifting away from me – an angry look in her eyes as she glances back and. . .

A soft hand rests on my shoulder. I look up to see Hylia's sad face watching my own. _"I would never leave either of you, Chloe. I didn't want you to use the Triforce in case some other darkness floods onto this land in the future and you need to use the Triforce to banish it."_ I nod slightly, thinking of the Triforce and the last person who used it.

"Where's Link?" I begin to panic. "He's okay . . . isn't he?" Hylia smiles and nods.

_"He's just fine. I am sure he's worried about you more, although."_ She gestures behind me and I rotate my head around to see Link sound asleep. I smile at the memories bought back to me as I twist around fully.

"How long have we been asleep?" I ask her, taking his hand into my own after what feels like ages.

_"You've been unconscious since yesterday – and it's late morning now,"_ Chills fill me when she replaces "asleep" for "unconscious". _"He tried to hang on for as long as he could, thinking that he wasn't going to wake up. He apparently fell asleep in your arms."_ Another smile creases my face when I realize that she said "apparently".

"Wait, who was with us if you weren't there to witness it yourself?" I look over to see her mouth opening to speak when a booming voice behind me speaks to us.

"It was I, great Heroine of Hyrule." I whirl around at the title to see Lanayru high above my head. "I will not lie, it was lovely to see the two of you like that once more."

I sheepishly look away only to hear stirring at my side. I cast my eyes over to see Link talking in his sleep like he normally does. Well, until his words mean something to me.

"Dark . . . get away . . . from me. . ." My air flow stops automatically at the first word as I frantically try to wake him. He gradually begins to respond to my words and tries as much as he can to wake.

"Link! Please wake up!"

That's when I begin to notice the shadows in the area being drawn towards him – and I begin to shout for him to wake.

"_Please_ wake up! I need you back! I _need_ you!"

It's only after a few heart-stopping moments as the shadows begin to take him is when he bolts up and the darkness dashes away. All three of us sigh happily as his heavy breathing soon goes back to its normal flow and he goes backwards onto his back with relief.

"Thank Hylia that's over. . ."I don't move or speak, I just watch his breathing patterns until Hylia herself speaks up.

_"You shouldn't thank me, my Hero. You should be thanking the girl sitting next to you."_ His eyes go panicked for a moment as he realizes that he isn't alone and sits back up quickly, looking over to where he heard the voice and locks onto me.

"Chloe? You're . . . okay?" Emotion takes me and I literally dive onto him.

"I am now that you're okay!" I cry out with happiness, squeezing him as tight as I possibly can. He just sits and sighs.

"Still, I have a bone to pick with you," He says soon after, releasing himself slightly so he can see my face. "You tired yourself out to save me when you shouldn't have," I sheepishly look away only for him to embrace me. "But you're okay so I can thank-you."

We hug for a few more moments when Lanyru speaks up – though says something that I don't want to hear after being reunited with Link.

"I am incredibly sorry to ruin this moment though if we wait any longer, it could be too late," I note a dark expression on Link's face when we look up. I think he knows what he is about to say. "We must discuss how we are going to get Hylia's power back soon because I am afraid that the next time that Link here falls asleep, it may be his last."

It's so difficult to process at first – and the look on Link's face that shows that he knew this was coming makes it even harder. He starts to get to his feet and I help him when he falters slightly.

"Um . . . I've been thinking a lot about this recently when I can't resist dark me – and I may have found a way." I smile full of hope – though when he notes it, his expression turns pained.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, placing my hand on his arm. "You're going to be okay . . . aren't you?"

He makes himself look at me. "I've found a way but you're not going to like it one bit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What?! No! That's the craziest thing that I have ever heard!"

_"Chloe, it's the only way to stop the spell from expanding and taking him before we can help him."_ Hylia tries to insist.

"But he'll be out in the open!" I toss back. "Neither me or Dark Link yielded during our battle so he can still take Link! If he's out in the open then he'll be done for!"

"I can be in the chamber where the Arrow of Hylia is."

"Do not worry, I can protect him though if worse comes to worse – I can take him to the chamber." Lanayru adds.

"See, I'll be protected, it will be easier for everyone and nobody but Hylia can get in there. It'll be—" I step in before Link can finish.

"Don't you dare say that you'll be safe!" They all fall silent. I hold my hands over my heart as I continue. "Look, it's not that I think you'll be in danger because you wouldn't I just don't want to. . ." Link takes my hands into his and I stop speaking.

"You don't want to see me like it, I know. Just think of it like this, it isn't like I'm giving myself up to the darkness – I'll just be stopping it for a while so you can get the arrow without having a time limit." My eyes go glassy as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Promise me that you'll get back to me."

He squeezes me tightly. "I promise."

* * *

"I can't believe that we're swapping roles. I wish I hadn't put this idea forward in the first place."

We stand at the top of the Tower of Time once again. Hylia transported us here because the power radiating from the tower will help in the ritual – plus, it's really pretty and it feels like a good place to do this though I'm not quite sure why.

_"I don't want to say this but I must start it now otherwise there will be no point in completing the ritual in the first place."_ We sadly glance at Hylia and nod, signalling that she should begin.

Tears fall as I turn back to Link. He sees this and holds my cheek, wiping away a few of the tears. "Don't cry. I don't want to go watching you cry," I choke the tears back and force out a smile. "If it helps, don't call this good-bye. We could maybe say "Hello" instead."

"Hello, Link." I mumble, the tears falling once again.

He smiles and wipes the away. "Hello, Chloe."

An orange light swirls around him and I know that it is beginning. I wrap my arms around him for as long as possible. "I'm going to miss you so much." I force out, the tears falling like there's no tomorrow.

"I know." He answers with simply. I feel the glass rising up and I command myself to move back so the ritual can finish. I feel empty as our hands let go. I watch as his hands are covered, giving me the urge to hold them again – I tell myself that I need to let go no matter how much I don't want to.

The glass soon reached his shoulders and I knew that I was limited on time to think of something to say or do. It soon strikes me. I rush up to him and kiss him full on the lips, the glass pushing me away when it reaches the top of his neck.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead." I tell him, resting my hand on his cheek.

"Please be back to wake me up." I smile, the river of tears blurring my vision – I banish them every time that I blink.

I slowly take my hand away. "I promise."

He smiles sadly and closes his eyes, releasing a single tear that gives off every emotion that he has. Sadness. Love. Desire. Hate. Determination. All of these show how much he doesn't want to do this.

To me, it makes me twice as sad to see the boy that I have never seen cry do exactly that. . .

A blinding light sparks out from the centre of the crystal though I withstand it, watching helplessly as his form is engulfed in light and encased in glass. As the light slowly begins to fade, I begin to feel an empty and lonely feeling in my heart.

I take in every detail of his form. His sleepy and relaxed eyes. His free hands longing for a blade for them to hold. The sacred shield strapped to his back. And most of all, the single tear that is frozen on his face just like when Zelda sealed herself away.

I gently sink to my knees and place my hands against the floating glass, resting my face against it as I silently cry. I'm all alone in this world with no one like Link to help and protect me.

_"Don't cry. Or I'll have to get the tickle monster out on you!"_ I smile at the memory. I always remember him telling me that when I got really upset and he was there for me. I can hear his voice telling me that now – and it still brings a smile to my face.

Soft hands envelope me, bringing me to a standing position. I glance over my shoulder very slightly to see Hylia looking down on me, a devastated expression clear on her face.

_"It was the only way, Chloe."_ I force out a smile.

"I know. I know." I look back at him. He looks like a trapped angel watching over me mixed in with the sleepyhead that he'll always be.

_"Do you want some time alone? I can meet you back at Lanayru Gorge if you would prefer."_ I think for a moment, then nod. It will be for the best if I am alone for a while.

"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you there but I think that I'll take the boat back." She nods.

_"Take all the time that you need."_

She flies back over to Lanayru, who has been watching the whole thing play out – also with a sad face. I take one last look at Link, saying clearly, "Sweet dreams, sleepyhead. I'll be back soon." as my hands hold the glass where his face is, then his hands – imagining myself cupping them into my own hands.

I turn every so slowly and begin to make my way down towards the large staircase when Lanayru speaks up.

"Do no worry, Chloe. I shall protect him with my life. If you find out that trouble is coming, please tell Hylia to tell me so I can take him to safety." I nod without word and make my way down the tower in silence, letting the warm wind breeze through my hair.

* * *

"How are you feeling after the seal has taken place?" Skipper randomly asks me on the way back.

"Huh? How do you know about that?"

"A sailor never reveals his secrets. . ." He smiles. "And I know quite a bit about your destiny from the texts that speak of it."

I smile too. "I'm okay, I suppose. I just want him to be okay."

There's a moment of silence before he speaks again. "Would you like to hear one of those stories to take your mind off of the matter?" I look over at him and nod.

"Yes please."

"Ahem, this story is the the story of the Hero of Time and his great adventures," His voice turns deeper like a storytellers. "This is but one of the legends of which the people will speak. . .

"In many generations, there will exist a kingdom where a golden power lies hidden. It will be a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But there will come a day where a man of great evil will find the golden power and will take it for himself. . .

"With its strength at his command, he shall spread darkness across the kingdom," He pauses. "But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand . . . a young boy clothed in green will appear as if from nowhere." A large smile covers my face as I look back towards the Tower of Time.

"Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. . .

"But then . . . a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero . . . once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them.

". . .But the hero did not appear." I gasp slightly – there must be a reason why he didn't appear, right?

"Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know." I gape slightly at the sudden turn of events.

"The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend. . ." The wind picks up his words and transfers them all over the sea.

"That is such an amazing story. . ." I breathe out.

Skipper smiles. "And you shall be a part of them," I gape more this time. "You shall accompany the Hero of Time, the Hero of Winds, the Hero of Twilight, known as the Goddess' Chosen Hero and many more to help them save this land in the future," I stare at him in amazement when he suddenly changes the subject with. "Ah, it looks like we are back at the port."

We stay silent for the last stretch of our trip.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as we arrive back at the port, Skipper helps me out of the boat and I thank him with all of my heart.

"It is a pleasure to meet and communicate with you as I have surely said before. I am happy that I have made you smile too. The texts always say that you have a smile to die for – not literally, of course." I smile and thank him one more time before beginning to make my way back to the gorge when another voice speaks out to me.

_"Aw, how sweet, she's finally said good-bye so I can have her."_ I halt straight away and turn to see Dark Link standing arrogantly before me.

"Aw, how sweet, I've finally gotten him away from you so you can't hurt him." I reply with a smirk, imitating him which rather annoys him – I like that.

_"I do not need him to thrive. I can work twice as much without a body to use."_ I roll my eyes.

"So explain why you needed him in the first place and how you are going to fight without taking his thoughts to help you?" I sneer at him, holding my hand on my hip.

He sends evils to me. _"Now isn't the time for that."_

"Because you don't have an answer for it," I retort back to him, getting more glares of hatred. "Go ahead and hate me – it'll make my day."

_"Maybe I will. It will make it easier to toy with you when I head over to the Tower of Time to pay your little lover a visit,"_ My eyes widen – which he notes. _"Oh yes, how will the love of his life manage without him? She'll have to suffer with me for the rest of her life – unless she takes her own life because of it, that is."_

"I'm not stupid enough to do that now. It's called learning, something you wait for others to do so you can take it and claim that you have done it all by yourself!" I shout.

He rolls his eyes. _"It doesn't matter about your snarky comments. I'll be back with a present for you – one that I am sure that you will _love_."_ And with that, Dark Link warps away in a explosion of diamonds.

Only one thought enters my mind.

_I'm supposed to tell Hylia if something like this happens . . . but she's not here. . ._

* * *

(Hylia's POV)

I sit over the edge of the Tower of Time, watching as Skipper's boat heads into the port. I turn back to Lanayru. _"Do you think that she will be okay?"_ When he doesn't respond, I call his name once again. _"Lanayru."_ Still nothing – he just keeps looking at the port. I pull out my telescope supposed to belong to a girl named "Aryll" in the future and peer out towards the docks to see something I didn't want to see.

Chloe facing off with Dark Link _again_.

I rise to my feet straight away, watching as she retorts many things at him until she freezes – a face full of horror.

"Hylia," I look over to a now responsive Lanayru. "He's coming. I can tell." I nod without word and place the telescope back when we watch him disappear.

I look around the area, scanning the tower for any signs of Dark Link to come up empty. I leap off the edge of the tower and fly back to Chloe as fast as I can.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hylia! You need to get back there! Dark Link is going up there for Link! You have to protect him!" She calls as I reach the port. _I knew it_, I think unhappily, slowing in front of her.

_"Don't worry, Lanayru foresaw this and is ready. I shall return to help him. You must stay here for now."_ She nods without word and I strain myself as much as I can to get back to the Tower of Time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as I arrive, I note something wrong with Lanayru. He is still flying but he's . . . frozen?

I look over to the crystal to see Dark Link standing before it, eyeing Link curiously as he brings out a sword and—

_"STOP!"_ I manage to stop him from stabbing the crystal before it's too late. He turns and sends me a dark look – even if he is a _dark_ being.

_"Is the goddess scared of a few plans? I think that someone should relax a little,"_ He says casually. _"My sweet's ways have passed onto you, it seems – though they shall not ruin my plans now!"_

_"Not without my input!"_ I shout, charging towards him only to be knocked back by a simple magic trick. I lift myself up off my stomach shakily, watch as he brings the sword high above his head and—

_"NO!"_ —the blade plunges into the crystal, shattering it into a million pieces that fly out and into the ocean around us – letting my Hero fall out and land on the ground uncomfortably.

Dark Link laughs very loudly, causing my Hero to look up weakly. He doesn't have long left – and this "plan" has made it even worse for him. Before Dark Link's plan can carry on further, I rush over to my Hero and place my hands around his shoulders.

_"Good morning, sleepyhead."_ Dark Link greets happily.

"W-what's . . . going on?" He asks, barely audible.

_"Dark Link is here for you. He just broke the crystal and I have to get you out of here."_ He nods and I help him to his feet, sending him some of my energy which he thanks me for.

_"There's nothing you can do now, you do know that right? This side has won but you don't have the decency to admit it!"_ I smirk at him, getting weird looks in return.

_"Oh, Dark Link, I thought you knew everything about teleporting. You should have seen this a mile away."_ I focus and warp Lanayru away to Lanayru Gorge in case he is used against us and begin to warp my Hero and I to the chamber where I can redo the ritual.

Dark Link runs forward, eager to try and get who he wants at least one more time though he only manages to be within touching distance before we are gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We appear in the chamber where the Arrow of Hylia is held. I would love to pick it up now and save my Hero yet I do not have the power to get Chloe down here or to wield it.

My Hero is unfortunately unconscious from the teleporting so I carry him over to the spot where I need him to be at and hold him up with my powers – completing the ritual as briskly as possible so no more of his life is used up.

As soon as the ritual is complete, I take one last look at his sleeping form before using the very last shard of my power to warp back to Chloe, falling unconscious even though I am a spirit.

The last thing I am conscious of is Chloe's gasp of horror as I lie in the stone of the port.

_"He's safe."_

* * *

**Oh, did you expect that one? I swear I'm just writing from the top of my head with a few pointers on how the entire story will play out ~ I didn't think about any of this until I was about to write it! :D**

**Please rate and review! I would love to hear what you think about this story, what will happen next, your detests for Dark Link ~ you know, the usual :P**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy lately and I haven't had time to write as much! And I can't believe that I have gotten _8_ reviews in that time! Thank-you guys so much! I know that you hear it a lot.**

**LoZ lover: I'm glad that you spotted it and that makes me so happy! I didn't think that it would be so interesting! :D**

**Random name: Wow! Thank-you so much for that compliment (though it's more to me!)! I am sorry that you had to go to such a beautiful state for such dark reasons ~ I do hope that you had a good time no matter, though :)**

**sailor-starlight101: Thank-you! I never knew that I could inspire people so much ~ I'm sure that you can get a good plot-line together (my fanfictions write themselves so I can't really take credit for it :D). I will keep trying and thank-you for the favorite! :D**

**ghirahim-mylove: Yeah, that would be good ha ha! Thank-you! :D**

**milesscholar890: No, that's the best thing ever! Please keep the addiction going! :D**

**ghirahim-mylove x2: Lol! Thank-you so much! I love it when people (including myself) get a O_O moment! :D**

**ghirahim-mylove x3: They are for me too but I'm glad that you enjoyed that one ~ I didn't think that it was all that good :/**

**ghirahim-mylove x4: Here's more for you, don't worry ~ I'll add in a cookie too (*hands favorite cookie as thanks for reviewing*)! I'll tell you this, Ghirahim is _supposed_ to be dead yet who actually knows? I do! I guess that you'll just have to read this chapter (and the next few chapters :D)!**

**And thank-you very muchly to sailor-starlight101 for favoriting my fanfiction! I thanked you in the review but I should thank you again to be awesome!**

**Still, relax, enjoy, and think about what may be happening when Chloe spots something in the dark of night! :D**

**P.S. Did you like the speaking of Aryll's telescope and Wind Waker's prologue in the last one? I couldn't resist! :D**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 7: First Sightings

_"He's safe."_ Hylia somehow loses consciousness at my feet, scaring the living . . . Hylia out of me? Anyway, she looks really weak for some reason and I begin to freak out. "He", which I am guessing is Link, is safe which is good but where is Dark Link? I swear to Din I'm going to kill him next time that I see him.

Speaking of Din, I have got one last province left to go to though how I am going to get there and sort things out in that province without Hylia? Of course I can do things on my own yet I don't think that it would be good or helpful for me to do the rest of this without her. She does know more about this than I do for sure.

This is when I notice something at her side. A small instrument in lies on the ground – well, at least I _think_ that it's an instrument anyway. The design is simple though lovely – it's pure-white with the sacred crest of bird wings (although without the Triforce on this time) and the name "Hylia" on one side while twelve little holes are engraved on the other side.

Though something strange yet familiar happens when I pick it up. A strange sensation flows through me and I begin to play a song just like I did when I tried playing the Ballad of the Goddess to Link after the showdown at the Gate of Time.

I recognize the notes too from when Zelda was teaching me some songs that she knew on her harp for the Wing Ceremony – I think that she called it the "Song of Healing" and she showed me how to play it on an instrument just like this – was it an ocarina?

"B A F, B A F. B A F, B A F."

When I lose the sensation, I feel like my worries have disappeared into the song – though it feels like this song has been played to too many people and taken their worries to be placed onto the next person who hears the song.

_"S-stay . . . with me. . ."_ I turn around, the ocarina still in my hand, to see Hylia mumbling about something in her sleep. Maybe this is her ocarina (like that is obvious) so it has the same affect on me as it did her harp – and the worries that were taken away from her with this song before have returned to her.

Then I get a quote.

_"The last thing Link said to me was, "Chin up, sleepyhead. Everything will work out in time", before . . . dying in my arms."_

_She's thinking of his deat__h_, I think to myself. _Bless her._

Though before I can try and play the Song of Healing once again, she wakes with a start. _"No!"_ I smile softly and kneel down to her, giving her a reassuring smile to help her.

"I think you passed out from over-using your powers. I played the Song of Healing on your ocarina and I think that you're okay now – except I think that the song bought back the memories of the loss of your Link." I say, trying to say the last part as sympathetically as possible.

_"That's correct, I believe."_ She replies, getting herself to her feet. Speaking of Link – did she manage to save. . .?

"Um, Hylia."

_"Yes."_

"Did you manage to save him? You know, after what happened at. . ." I cut my words off though she has enough to go on to answer me.

_"Yes, Dark Link broke the crystal though I managed to get my Hero away before it was too late and redid the seal. He's safe now, I promise you."_ I breathe a deep sigh of relief. _"Still, it is early afternoon now and I think that we should begin heading to Eldin Volcano and sleep overnight before continuing the trip."_ I agree without word and we begin to head off when I remember something.

"Wait, did Lanayru help?"

_"Kind of. Dark Link froze him while I was at the port with you. I managed to transport Lanayru back to Lanayru Gorge without any harm done. Along with transferring my Hero to the chamber where the Arrow is, redoing the seal, then returning here – I can see why I lost consciousness."_ She explains to me. I nod once again without word and we head back out into the outskirts of Lanayru Desert leading into Hyrule Field.

_Please stay safe, Link_, I pray mentally, holding my hands over my heart as we make out way out. _I don't know if I will be able to help you if someone goes out to find you again._

* * *

We move out of the port, back through Lanayru Caves and finally back out into Hyrule Field – though this time, we walk at a leisurely pace – not worried or on a time limit at all no matter how much I just want this to be over and done with as fast as possible.

"Hylia, I never asked whether you got you power back or not. So . . . did you?" She turns and holds out her hands with a smile, a pure white orb with the design of a ticking clock in the very centre appearing there.

_"Yes. Yes, I did while Lanayru took you and my Hero back to Lanayru Gorge."_ I smile back and nod as the orb disappears.

Remembering that Luna will appear with my Loftwing call, I whistle out loudly and watch as the grey mammal appears in the distance. When she (as she is from the name of a female deity) appears, I quickly mount her and watch as Hylia does the same with her male (as he is names from the male deity) horse, Sol.

We begin to make our way across Hyrule Field in a mix of trotting and galloping when there are monsters doing their norma—

Wait . . . m-monsters?

"H-Hylia. . ." I begin very slowly, the news hitting me like I have fallen off my horse or something like that. "W-why is there monsters around?" Sure, they may only be Bokoblins, the easiest enemies that I have ever stumbled (probably literally) across, and I have only seen a few of them – nevertheless, I am still freaking out slightly that monsters have appeared since our trip through Lanayru when they are supposed to be gone now that Demise is gone.

_"I have been noting them too. It will be because the the chamber where the Arrow sleeps and growing dark forces are trying to get it before us so our plans won't work as smoothly as possible."_ I glance her a confused look as I pass another patrolling Bokoblin.

"Wait, "smoothly"? Have you got a back-up plan?" She laughs slightly.

_"Everybody has a back-up plan, don't they?"_

"Apparently not me." I mutter under my breath.

_"You don't have to mutter so I cannot hear you. I can hear your thoughts, remember?"_ Oh yeah . . . dammit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anyway, so we continue through Hyrule field for as long as possible. Still, being that Lanayru and Eldin are the furthest provinces apart, it takes around two hours to get half-way to Eldin Volcano when Hylia suggests that we should rest for the night.

"Wait." I ask. "Won't the monsters attack us in the night if we stay here for too long while unconscious?"

She shakes her head. _"When I am in the part where the chamber is, a barrier is put in place to protect me, whoever is with me and the chamber beneath us."_ I make a small "Oh" sound as we slow into a halt around what is most likely the area where the chamber is.

Our horses decide to stay with us rather than be free in the . . . monster _almost_-infested environment. Now I see why they don't want to leave – or that they want to stay and protect us.

As soon as we step into the "area", a golden dome flashes around us then stays as a permanent golden light that Hylia explains to me that only we can see in case I walk up to it and I am electrocuted by the field created – which is _so_ awesome. Hylia creates a quick and easy fire for us as the temperature decreases as the full moon rises.

We sit and chat for a while about how our lives have been before the disaster after the Wing Ceremony – so I get to hear more of Hylia's life and she gets to hear more of my own life and what we have both had to face in our own pasts.

The moon is high up in the sky when Hylia puts forward the idea of rest – and with what has happened today, I gladly take the idea even though I was enjoying listening to Hylia's stories of her adventures.

I nestle down onto the soft tufts of dark green grass after placing my bow, quiver and sword onto the ground when I sense something behind me. I prop myself up onto my elbows and look behind me to see two shadows – one of the ground, the other standing behind them.

Wait. . .

_"I keep seeing us being separated," She told him. "I keep seeing a man taking you away and hurting you but I can't do anything about it. It just appears at random times and I can't force the memories away for hours."_

No . . . that isn't who I think it is . . . is it?

I turn onto my stomach and rise to my knees – making out the figure on the floor to be Dark Link as he looks straight up at me, looking scared and traumatized which can't help but tug at my heart strings. Who the second one is I don't want to know.

_"And you thought that he was the evil one of us."_

"No. . ." I breathe, my hand covering my mouth slowly. It's . . . it's him. I-It can't be! It's not him – it _can't_ be him!

_"Chloe?"_ I sharply spin around to see Hylia looking awkwardly at me. _"What's wrong?"_ I move back over to the figures to see. . .

"Nothing?" I reply, half scared that he is going to appear behind me like before. "T-They're gone now." I hesitate at the empty space as I turn back to Hylia, trying as much as I can to give her a reassuring smile.

_"Who's gone now?"_ She wonders to me, handing me a slightly worried look. I force myself not to look at the space behind me.

I make a smile appear on my face – even if it isn't the most assuring gesture that I can muster at this moment. "Oh, it's nothing. I thought that I saw something out there but it's nothing so we can sleep now." She opens her mouth to speak though closes it when she sees that I don't want to answer the questions that she wants to ask me.

We settle down once more and while Hylia is out like a light, the nightmare of the Fire Sanctuary flashes in front of me and becomes even clearer when I close my eyes.

When I do manage to fall asleep, the image is more realistic and moves rather than it being a still image – which makes the entire experience twice as bad.

When I see Link, his entire neck is bright red, his right (when I look at him) jaw bone and left cheek bone are severely bruised, his chest and right arm have been badly sliced – causing blood to trail down in large quantities, and there's a tremor in his hands – most likely from trauma physically and mentally/emotionally.

Yet there's one thing that scares me the most for an unknown reason. On his right hand, the mark of the Triforce glows so intensely that even Link has to look away from it.

Wait . . . he isn't looking away because of how bright the light is. He's looking away because—

—the Triforce is suddenly compelled out of his hand and into Ghirahim's without any warning whatsoever – causing Link to pass out from the process.

_"You did this. This is all _your_ fault."_ Says Ghirahim as the connected pieces of the Triforce twirls slowly in his hand.

_"Chloe."_ Hylia's voice suddenly enters the area. _"Chloe, wake up."_

_"I have him, and I'll have you _very_ soon."_ Is the last thing that I hear before my vision goes dark and I . . . wake up?

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the horses are grazing happily and . . . Hylia is in my face? I gasp slightly when I realize this only to be greeted with a hit to the back of the head from the earth when I try to pull away, making her to giggle.

_"Come on, sleepyhead. We need to go to Eldin Volcano today so we need to head off so we can wake my Hero before sundown."_ Hylia instructs me, moving away from my face to let me stand.

Taking my weapons, tying my quiver and bow onto Luna's saddle and hoisting myself onto her, Hylia quickly joins me and we begin to head off towards Eldin Volcano looming in the distance.

* * *

It takes another hour and a half to get over to the outskirts of Eldin Volcano when both Hylia and I see the same thing at the same time.

"Why is Eldin surrounded by a huge cloud of darkness?"

_"Why is Eldin surrounded by a huge cloud of darkness?"_ We both say at the same time, stopping our horses before we make a mistake of getting too close to it.

What would normally be the terrain leading towards the volcanic area is now completely shrouded by this massive, swirling, dark cloud – a cloud that looks _very_ threatening to me.

Cautiously, we trot towards the cloud as slowly as we can without wasting too much of our time. As soon as we are about two-hundred or so metres away from the evil cloud, my quiver begins to glow violently. I look down in panic to see all of my arrows being engulfed in light most likely from Hylia.

_Light arrows_, I think to myself. _They'll be able to vanquish the cloud – or give us an opening to get through it at least._

Without Hylia's instruction, I take out one Light Arrow along with my treasured bow and race forward, drawing back the bowstring and holding it there until I am around fifty metres away from the cloud.

Not halting Luna, I release the sacred arrow and watch as it delves deep into the cloud, sending bolts of electricity and holy light around the cloud – creating what may look like a tiny opening, though will let us through easily.

Hylia and I dash forwards, releasing our horses back into Hyrule Field after I take my equipment back. Once I see my horse off, I look up at the sparks flying off of the cloud as Hylia and I step (and float) through the decreasing opening into an area that is completely different than the last time that I entered this area.

Barren and deserted.

* * *

**So, Chloe's Fire Sanctuary nightmare came back to her and probably will do for a while & she spotted something quiet strange, wasn't it? I wonder what that is all about . . . even if I know :D**

**Still, please rate and review if you like this chapter and story! I hope that you keep enjoying this story!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think that you will like this one just because what happens at the end! Anyway, thanks to give out first!**

**Random name: Thank-you so much! I'm glad that you like it :D**

**ghirahim-mylove: Well, if you liked the reply then you need to read this chapter (you'll enjoy the end! :D)**

**sailor-starlight101: Thank-you! Hopefully it will get better now! :D**

**Rate and review if you like though just enjoy this chapter! :D**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 8: Attacked

It's chilling how quiet it is here. The only sound was our footsteps until they were silenced and taken off by the whistling wind. The Mogmas are nowhere to be found, the air is freezing compared to how it normally is and more Bokoblins have decided to make their home here.

Well, at least I'm at the area that Link and I descended onto when we first came to the area so I have my bearings, I suppose.

Being wary that I could lose my Light Arrows to the lava if something (or some_one_) makes me jump, I sling my bow over my shoulder and draw my sword – watching glints of orange light from the lava sparkle off it.

We move forward together, Hylia holding onto my shoulders reassuringly as we both look around the dark area for any signs of life or anything that will tell us what on the Surface is going on here.

I hop over some rocks floating above the lava and through a tunnel leading that I need to unblock the whole of it with my bombs. When I do, it creates a great shortcut to the first of two sand hills – even if I have to go back up the sand hills again.

Wait, no I don't! If I can get around to the other side then I can use the giant gust of wind like in the caverns around here that Link and I used when we were getting the key shards for the door leading into the Earth Temple.

Whoop whoop!

Taking a few steps back, I sheathe my sword and take a deep breath – I really hope that this goes alright for me.

And will and yell of determination, I dash forwards and up the almost vertical climb – well, near to at least. Keeping my pace up while trying not to alert the Bokoblins on the platforms, I sharply turn off to the right and rush back down onto the other platform that Link and I used to get up the hill before – though I land with a heavy thud this time.

Forcing myself to my feet, I run back through the familiar tunnel, batting away familiar bats as I enter the area with the bridge that Impa was standing on top of when she was acting as our guide here and over to the left – making my way down yet another tunnel.

As soon as I note the large gust of wind is in my sight, I clutch my arrows so they aren't lost in the breeze and leap into the air that will lift me up to the part of Eldin after the Earth Temple. . .

. . . when I realize that I am missing one key piece of material that will soften my landing.

_"Can you take this? Karane gave it to me a while back and I feel like I should return it to you." I take the Sailcloth from off of my back and hand it to her. She looks up curiously as she takes it._

_"But how are you going to get back?"_

_I sigh. "I don't know. I really don't," Just like Link had said when we went flying and he was telling me about those dreams that he was having for the past few days or weeks. "Just take it please."_

My Sailcloth. . .

I hug myself tightly when I see what is going to happen, hoping that my body won't be hurt too badly by the harsh fall as I reach the peak of the "flight" and begin to flip around as I fall towards the ground . . . surrounded by Bokoblins as I—

I slam into the ground on my side, knocking the air out of me awkwardly and forcing my eyes to close.

"Yarrgg?" I make my eyes open, no matter how much pain I feel, to make one of the nine Bokoblins noticing me after the loud crash I made – basically telling everyone else, "Look, there's something over there that seems defenseless! Let's go and see what it is!" – which they all listen to.

"Yarrgg!" The others join in, moving towards me at a fast pace and grabbing my arms so they can flip me onto my back. I am vaguely conscious of the Bokoblins screeching random things out at me as my bow being wrenched from over my shoulder and tossed away without care along with the strap holding my sword to my side ripped away – most likely snapping the strap unfortunately.

I hear Hylia's horror-filled yet echoed voice as I try to fight back as much as I can only to be returned with a hilt of one of those flipping huge knives to the cheek bone, leaving me barely conscious as three grab either of my arms (while I'm guessing the remainder of the three grab my things) and begin to drag me towards the bridge and—

"Stop right there, pals!" A voice sounding a bit like a Mogma suddenly calls out, halting the movements of every Bokoblin.

"You have no right to be messin' on our turf, ya hear me?" Another voice chimes in.

"Yeah, you that right! You get away from our friend!" A third voice adds for good measure. Wait, friend? Who is this?

The Bokoblins release their rough grip on my arms and let me fall onto the ground with a thud as they rush over to the voices. I blink my eyes open to see three Mogmas there casually. I recognize two of them – Ledd, who was the first Mogma that Link and I encountered, on the left and Merco, the one that I spoke to while Link unblocked the lava flow leading into the caverns infested with Bokoblins and fire fishy-things, on the right – who the one in the middle is I don't really know through my blurred vision.

The three Mogmas hand out almost endless kicks and punches to the Bokoblins until they are scared away by them, making them run off like little children that I can't help but laugh at.

Well, I laugh at them until it becomes too painful to laugh and the rest of the pain that was inflicted on me before returns like Luna has been rammed into me – not that I would know what that feels like though I would guess that it would be quite painful.

The pain is thankfully lessened when four pairs of hands, one pair being almost transparent, softly take my arms to help me sit up.

"Ow," I mutter under my breath, reminding me of a time where someone said that exact same thing. "Well, I wasn't expecting that one at all. Thanks for saving me back there."

_"Ow," he mutters to the soil. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." I smirk._

I blink the dark spots out of my vision as I place my hands behind me, letting them act as extra support to me.

"Well, we couldn't let our pal get captured by those red freaks again – not for the second time in a week or so." Says Merco, getting a confused look from me.

"No, silly!" Ledd replies. "That was her pal. You know, the one who really stuck out here. Ringing any bells in your empty head?" I smile at his insult though it disappears when I realize what they have said.

_"That was her pal,"_ + _"captured by those red freaks."_ = Worry.

I gulp. "Wait, what happened to him? Was he hurt?" Ledd and Merco look at each other, then at the third Momga.

"You better give her this one, Plats – being that you were there and all." The one named Plats sighs.

"The volcano became more explosive about a week ago and your friend was caught up in one of them," Oh geez. "A bunch of red guys found him, nabbed his stuff and captured him. I managed to get his Mogma Mitts back before it was too late but even when I tried to stop him, he managed to sneak all the way from the base to the summit of the volcano, getting his stuff back as he went, saying he was looking for the dragon of this place for a song."

Well, at least he managed to get out okay, I suppose.

"Thank-you for telling me that, but I should really get going. Thanks for having my back again." I try to make my feet hold the rest of my weight though it doesn't work for more than a few seconds.

"Hey, hey, hey. You should really have a Heart Potion or something if you want to get going that fast." Says Ledd as they help lower me to my knees when they give out.

"I don't have one," I mutter. "I gave mine to my friend a while back." They look at each other with sad expressions. I press myself to get back onto my feet.

"Where are you going?" Merco sounds rather startled when he sees me moving towards the cavern drenched in heat and flame. "It's way too hot in there for anyone to last in."

_"He's right, Chloe."_ Hylia adds.

I stop and grasp the wall for support. "I have to find that dragon, wherever they are. I have to speak to them about something too important to shrug off because of a little heat."

_"I have a plan though they must leave so I can speak with you properly and give you something without causing confusion with those who cannot see me."_ I nod slightly and turn to them.

"Look, I'm not going to brave that because that's the stupidest thing that anyone could do but I'm just going to rest here for now. Could I just be alone for a bit, please? I will always be in your debt though I just need a bit of time to gather my thoughts if that's okay." I tell them, hoping that they will understand.

And my hopes work because they smile happily. "Of course, Heroine of Hyrule – or whatever your nickname is," I mentally scowl at the title. "Still, we will always be in _your_ debt so it's okay. If you need anything then just call and we'll hopefully be able to hear you!" Ledd replies, getting agreement from his friends before they say one last goodbye and dive back into the earth beneath them.

"See ya around." I mumble in their manner just as Hylia appears before me. I make compel myself to stand without support so I don't worry her no matter how much I desire that support right now.

_"Thank you for that, Chloe. I wanted to give you these,"_ She holds out her hands and two red earrings resembling flames appear in them. _"They are the Fireshield Earrings. They make you able to withstand any heat given off or any fire attack inflicted on you, although they shall not protect you from falling or being hit directly with lava."_ She explains to me.

I take them and poke them through my already-pierced ear lobes, creating a weird sensation just like when I first slipped the Water Dragon's Scale over my neck. I find the scale and stroke its smooth surface nostalgically.

"Thank-you for what I am guessing is yours like with the Water Dragon's Scale, Hylia." I say, noticing her nod as I turn back to the incredibly hot cavern. Taking a deep breath, I step into it to feel . . . nothing – just a little bit of heat like I do when we have those mini heatwaves in Skyloft sometimes.

Happier about the temperature change in a good way, I move over to my items sprawled across the area to find that all of my items (other than my strap that would hold my sword to my side) are okay. After feeling a sense of safety once I return my equipment to their places (and having to make do with making a temporary knot that I know will come undone soon), I head on through the cavern and into the hottest place ever.

The Volcano Summit.

* * *

Okay, if I did not have the Fireshield Earrings then I would be "charred to a satisfying crisp", so to speak. This place is so hot with the earrings on so I do not want to know how hot it would be in here without them – my guess would be . . . well, I think you know.

_"We have reached the crater at the very peak of Eldin Volcano. The dragon, Eldin, shall be in the area off to your right. If he is not there, then the best place to go would be to the Fire Sanctuary."_

"Well, Hylia, let's hope that I don't have to go goddess forsaken place. I do _not_ want to go near that place." I reply to her clarification, drawing my sword only to put it back when the hilt of the sword begins to burn my hand slightly from the heat. I guess that it is just my body that is protected – not my weapons, not that I thought they would be.

I move over to the room to the right and hop onto a floating platform of rock, dodging what Hylia calls Cursed Spumes as they "spume" forward balls of poison that I don't believe I want to come in contact with.

Still, I follow the path into a room with a large drawbridge over lava which Hylia explains to me that Link came this was to find Eldin's part of the Song of the Hero.

I move into an area surrounded by lava – so the usual really. The small walkway leads up to a platform with the design of Din in the centre. The overall places reminds me of the Earth Temple with the mosaic designs and another design of Din on the ceiling though one thing is missing from this area. . .

"Eldin isn't hear," I think aloud. "So I'm going to have to go back to the Fire Sanctuary, with the fact that I thought I saw the boss of that place and—" Hylia suddenly turns to me, startling me and stopping me mid-sentence.

_"You saw the Demon Lord,"_ Uh oh. Forget to say that tiny little detail that kind of means a lot to this whole thing. _"Is that who you saw last night?"_ I nod slightly.

"Um . . . kind of."

_"We need to go. Now. If he is really back, he will most likely be following us because of what we are trying to achive through this. And Eldin could be is serious danger because of this table-turning news in our quest to free my Hero of the dark influence before the darkness."_ My heart stops.

"So what you're trying to say is that because now we know that Ghirahim could still be alive, he will be trying to wake Link before us so can be captured." I try and explain.

_"Unfortunately so."_

My breath is caught up in my throat when I say, "Let's go. Now." and I dash off, Hylia following close behind me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I rush back into the main part and go off to the right when I first come out, leaping down and onto a set of rock platforms that take me over to two entrances. Hylia tells me to go right in a split-second and I follow her judgement through a large tunnel and out into the dark daylight – though it doesn't stop me in my tracks.

I rush across a bridge leading over a never-ending set of darkness below me and down the stairs of a very large mosaic structure with one very strange frog above the entrance.

I run as fast as my legs will carry me down the stairs and into a wide, open area surrounded by lava – though the temperature is less due to the fact that the place is much more outdoors so the heat can escape.

I slow as I make my way up a flight of stairs and halt before a slightly-open boss door decorated with pillars on either side of the door, red and blue jewels (ones that closely resemble mine and Link's Loftwing colours) and designs of flames just like on the entrance of this place.

Taking a deep deep breath, I place my hands on either of the double doors and push them open with all of my might and step inside without hesitation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I enter the boss room of the Fire Sanctuary, though I can take in more of the details now that I am not here about the life of the one dear to me. I stand in an octagon-shaped room full of relics looking like baby and adult Loftwings, more mosaic designs – including a large sun design on the floor and many smaller ones on the walls around me, the old drawings of the two Gates of Time that must have made Ghirahim bring up that same idea to Link in this very room along with the bright-white door on the other side that I remember from my first trip here.

I even see the blood trail on the left wall from the remains of the battle that was last fought here. I hesitate and look away before too many memories fly back to me.

I walk cautiously into the centre of the room, my bow in hand with a Light Arrow draw back just in case, letting the light (or what is left of it from the cloud) from the four windows on the ceiling pour onto me – giving me a sense of safety for some reason.

"Hylia," I whisper, as if someone is actually here and watching all of my movements. "I don't think that Eldin is here – or anything for that matter. Do you think that we should check places like the Earth Temple and—"

She suddenly cuts into what was probably going to be a mini ramble. _"Chloe, Eldin is about to arrive, I think. And he has company that I cannot figure out who it is although I know that they are a being of great power."_

_Oh goddess help me, literally_, I think unhappily. _I think I know who it is. . ._

Then, without any warning whatsoever, a giant creature dives through the ceiling, taking out all four of the windows and most of the ceiling and its eight beams meeting up in the centre of the ceiling too.

I manage to turn and run quick enough, my hands over my head, though one piece of stone from the caving-in ceiling manages to catch me in the back – sending me face-first into the cold stone with a thud.

Trying to ignore the pain erupting in my right cheek bone from colliding the same spot that the hilt hit me earlier with the floor now, I make sure that my feet can withstand my weight and get to my feet – bringing my bow back into position as I spin around to see—

"Eldin!" A red dragon with flaming hair, one very awesome mustache wearing a crimson robe decorated with the signs of Din floats before me – fire running down the front of his body just like with the water on the body of Faron.

"You have set foot on my land without permission – therefore you shall be punished." My eyes widen at his words, causing my hands to withdraw my arrow and place it back along with my bow over my shoulder.

That's when I notice the clouded look in his eyes that show trouble – so I try my best to change his mind. "I am not here to hurt you, thou great Eldin," Wait, where the heck did "thou" come from? I shake my head to get it out of my mind. "I am known as the Heroine of Hyrule and I am only here to help someone that I know very well." I still hate that title. . .

His greeny-beige eyes grow clearer for a few moments and he bows. "Ah, Heroine of Hyrule, I was not myself for a few moments. I do apologize."

I smile and bow back. "It is completely fine. I kind of expected something to happen to stop my quest from going easier," His booming laugh echoes around the area. "Who changed you although? If I may be able to ask." I have to be so polite to pe—I mean, to creatures of such a high status.

"It is perfectly fine to ask, my dear. It was a person that you know very—" He begins when a voice suddenly cuts into the area.

"So someone decided they could break free of the influence, I see? That will have to change." Both mine and Eldin's eyes grow wide at the new voice chiming into the conversation. I-It's . . . him.

"Chloe, valiant Heroine, you must flee this area. If I am under the influence again, I could kill you! I can tell Hylia where her power but you must leave before I am—!" His head suddenly drops for a few moments. "G-Go. . ." He can only make out now.

"I am sorry, Eldin, but I must stay here and help you! I'm not letting you fall into the hands of evil too on my watch!" I call up to him, making the mistake of stepping closer to him.

He can only make out the words, "N-No. . ." before his head shoots up, startling me – his eyes almost as red as his robe.

I back away as fast as I can, making familiar laughter reflecting around the area. "Aw, please don't leave. I would love for a dear servant of mine to leave without permission."

Then he appears.

He leaps into the area, landing just in front of Eldin – in the form that he was in our last battle here. I bring myself forward, my sword swapped in for my bow and arrows.

Oh. My. Goddess. Hylia. He. Isn't. Dead. One Bit. Oh. Geez. I. Am. Dead!

No, no! I'm not dead! Just don't think on his words and just kick his butt while you can so you can save Link before he gets to him!

"I would never be your servant. And I can't for your master either because he's dead, not that I would want to though." I snarl, baring my teeth slightly.

"And you won't either," I straighten slightly, curious on his words (when I said that I shouldn't do just that). "Not after your "friendly" dragon chars you to a satisfying crisp."

"Geez, repeat much." I mutter as Ghirahim suddenly leaps backwards onto the ledge holding the ancient drawings of the Gates of Time and Eldin looks murderously into my eyes.

Now I'm not freaking out because I was told that Ghirahim was dead when he wasn't.

I'm freaking out because Eldin suddenly flies at me – beginning one of the most difficult fights that I have ever been in – not including having to fight one like Link.

I have to fight one loyal and trustworthy to me.

* * *

**So, someone's back! I wasn't going to introduce him until the next few chapter but my fanfiction has written himself in! Still, how will Chloe fare with her fight against Eldin? You'll have to find out soon!**

**Please rate and review! I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda :(**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, almost 12,000 views on "Skyward Sword Fanfiction" and almost 500 views on this story ~ thank-you guys so much, you know what this means to me! Still, thanks first!**

**Guest/LoZ lover: Thank-you so much! i hope that you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**random name: Thank-you as well ~ I'm glad that you liked the ending because it was fun to write :D**

**ghirahim-mylove: Lol, I would question your sanity if I didn't know what you were going on about too! I'm glad that you're happy because there's more of him in this chapter too!**

**sailor-starlight101: Thank-you SO much! I hope that you love this chapter too!**

**Okay, so I accidentally refreshed the page and lost over half of this chapter so I hope that it doesn't sound rushed! Still, please enjoy, rate and review & don't forget that I don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda :D & T.T**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 9: Saved By The Storm

"Goddess I'm toast, Goddess Hylia I'm toast!" My panicked voice keeps muttering every second that Eldin rushes towards me.

_"Calm down, Chloe. You are going to be just fine. Just dodge so you can think of tactics."_ I thankfully leap out of the way and roll before I hit the ground to badly, hearing the loud crash of Eldin colliding with the wall I was just near.

"Okay, I'm being chased by a possessed dragon – don't hand me any hints!" I shout at nowhere in particular.

_"My sisters are forbidding me to give you too much information – though let me tell you that remember what the opposite of fire is."_ As soon as she finishes, I think rapidly of my plan while beginning to get ready to dodge Eldin's second run at me.

_Right_, I think to myself. _So, the opposite of fire is water, right?_

**_Yeah, it is._**

_Wow, this feels weird to answer myself._

**_Okay, now I'm getting off topic._**

_I know._

**_Still staying off topic. . ._**

_Fine! Anyway, there isn't any water here – so that idea is gone. I can't bring water into this area because it would be hot water, which I don't need right now, and I can't actually bring in water. So . . . I guess I'm just going to have to—_

Eldin slams into me, taking me by the waist into his flaming grip and forcing me against the wall – a sly grin creasing his face as he tightens his grasp on me, sending an immense amount of intense extra flames down his arm and into my body.

I feel my clothes slowly being incinerated away as I don't dare try and grab his fiery hand, letting Eldin's sharp claws make their way deep into my pale skin. I can't hold back a cry of pain.

_Where's my Chloe gone? The girl that has handed darkness's butt to them even when she was falling to them and still had the energy to save me? __You've got to get her back because she wouldn't give up as fast as you have. If you don't get yourself back then I won't be able to get back to you and darkness will take over Hyrule again. Are you sure that you want that to happen?"_ Not even Link's words from before help stimulate my escape as my eyes slowly close.

I just can't believe that I'm not going to make it after all of this – I'm dying and I never even got the chance to break the dark influcence with a Arrow of Hyli—

_Wait a minute!_ My eyes snap open. _If Eldin is under a dark influence __then can't I just use a Light Arrow to free both him and me?_

**_And she's__ back!_** Just like Link had said too.

Trying not to be incredibly inconspicuous, I take my right arm into my quiver and fumble around until I can grasp properly on an arrow – no matter how weak the grip on it is._  
_

Carefully bringing the arrow out of the quiver, I take my hand against the wall and line it up to Eldin's left arm. Then, gladly startling him from the sudden "gesture", I drive the Light Arrow into his arm – the light from it shining everywhere as Eldin screeches in pain and releases me.

I slide down onto the floor though I don't dare look at the catastrophe that will be my lower torso. I instead watch Eldin as he is literally thrown backwards and the Light Arrow dissolves into the humid air, leaving only a small trail of magma-like blood down his arm.

He takes one deep breath and looks up, the clouded look in his eyes gone just about completely. "Oh my! I cannot thank you enough for saving m—Did I do that to you?" I finally take a look down to see a horrifying sight.

My dress has been ripped into jagged lines, singing the edges of them and revealing third-degree burns from the flaming grip – showing off several layers of skin missing with large blisters dotted all around the five finger marks, five points in each of the marks deeper from the claw marks.

And now that I am looking at it in shock, boy does this _**HURT**_!

I nod only slightly as Eldin hovers over to me and places his hand a little over my wound, the heat from his hand making me wince – causing him to draw back.

"I am so sorry. I honestly could not control myself with the—" I quickly, though weakly, cut in.

"It is fine. You couldn't have helped yourself with the influence." I reply, forcing a smile onto my lips despite the pain.

"That still needs medical attention. I shall call for Faron at onc—" _Another_ voice cuts in.

"I would prefer you not to do that." Eldin and I shoot our looks up to see an irritated Ghirahim leaning against one of the pillars framing the ancient drawings. He leaps down and lands softly on the ground before teleporting over to a spot only a few steps away from Eldin.

He places an arm near me for protection – even if the heat radiating from his arm isn't doing good for me right now.

"The Light Arrow will protect me from anymore tricks you try to pull so don't bother trying – it is my duty to protect her now after what she has done for this land!" Eldin declares, his voice booming all around the broken boss room.

Ghirahim only rolls his eyes. "That may be true but I can still do _this_, can't I?" He raises his right hand high into the air and flings it over to the right, sending Eldin into the same motion only something else happens too.

Flames from Eldin's body are extracted and . . . sent into me.

I cannot hold back a scream when the flames hit me and—they disappear? I look around to see a golden barrier around me. _Hylia!_

_"Yes, I am helping you for now though I have something for you to do that will save you from this mess."_ She tells me, not appearing before me.

_Thank-you so much and whatever you need me to do, I will do it_, though the answer isn't what I was expecting at all.

_"Sing."_

_What?! What do you mean "sing"?!_

_"I mean, you need water and there is a song that I shall pass onto you that can summon water – only the lyrics, although."_ There's a brief moment of silence before these words suddenly flow into my mind, causing my mouth to begin singing them out-loud. **(A/N: These are not my lyrics ~ I found them on the internet :D)**

_"In the night, blew a storm,_

_Chasing shadows to the shore,_

_Lightning filled the sky, thunder roared and cried._

_Close your eyes, come along,_

_Dance until the night has gone,_

_Singing a song, of storms."_ My cracked voice squeaks out as clear as it can be.

"What are you doing?" I hear Ghirahim's slightly panicked voice. Wow, it's the first time that I have panicked him – an achievement has been unlocked! Despite his words, although, I carry on through the melody – singing as loud with as little cracks in my voice that I can muster.

_"From the sky, to the ground,_

_Rain is falling all around,_

_Thunder, rain, and wind, a Song of Storms begins_

_Sing a song, a melody,_

_Then ev'rybody will see,_

_The Hero of Time, has come."_ The clouds grow darker over-head, causing thunder to grumble and lighting to flash along with a downpour of rain from the heavens above.

_Saved by the storm – the Song of Storms to be precise!_

The flames turn into smoke that chokes me slightly when the barrier is taken away though it departs to the skies after a few moments along with the pain around my lower torso.

"The Song of Storms?!" Ghirahim exclaims, stepping back. "H-How did you summon that?!" A grin grows across my face when Hylia takes over my voice.

___"Do not underestimate anyone's power. Not an ordinary girl. Not a goddess. Not_ anyone." His eyes widen at her words – maybe that's what she had said to him during the last battle here.

He shakes his head, taking away his thoughts, and continues speaking despite Hylia's words. "No matter, this isn't over, sky girl! I shall put both you and your helpless Hero into your places before you even wake him from his sleep," He notes my wide eyes. "Oh yes, I know all of that! You should remember that when I pay a visit to him!" He snaps his fingers and leaves the area.

"NO!" I shout, even though he is gone.

I rush forwards although pain returns to me when the heavens close and the rain stops – sending me into the world of unconsciousness before I can celebrate my victory.

* * *

(Hylia's POV)

I almost scream when I see Chloe slide onto the ground and fall unconscious with very shallow breathing. I rush over to her and reassure myself that she is breathing perfectly fine though her wounds will not let her last much longer without the right medical attention.

_"Eldin, you need to contact Faron so she can bring as much Sacred Water over to this area that she can carry. I need this water for my Chosen One so much."_ I instruct Eldin, not looking away from Chloe's unconscious form at all.

"Do not worry, Hylia. I had sent word out before the Demon Lord exited the area – she should arrive momentarily." And arrive quickly she does. She flies into the area, three large bottles of Sacred Water in her hands.

She hands them to me, even if I am a spirit, and I begin gently pouring two of the bottles of healing water onto Chloe's burns. Her face scrunches up as soon as the water makes contact with the wound though it soon relaxes when the sizzling is quelled and the healing water does it work.

We all breathe a deep sigh of relief.

Though before I forget, I turn to Faron and Eldin to give out my thanks.

I address Eldin first. "Thank-you so much for protect my Chosen One, Eldin – I don't want to think what could have happened without you," I then turn to Faron. "And thank-you for giving me the right amount of Sacred Water needed to heal my Chosen One – I don't want to think about what could have happened to her without it."

They look at each other, then at me, and burst out laughing – getting a confused look from me.

"Oh, Hylia, we don't need your thanks. We are loyal to you and must help you in any way that we can. This is tiny compared to what we did in the Great War." Eldin explains, Faron nodding in agreement – causing my face to somehow heat up.

_"Thank-you, nonetheless. I still believe that you deserve all the thanks that you. . ."_

"Hot . . . too hot. . ." Chloe stirs and begins to wake. Though when she wakens, she straight away forces herself to her feet despite how violent flinching when I pour the last bottle of healing water onto her lower torso.

_"Chloe, I know that you want to leave but you must stay here and rest. The last of my power is in the room with the Sacred Flame yet you must rest before we continue fort—AH!"_ Chloe suddenly grabs a hold of my wrist somehow and drags me out of a room filled with giggles and into the room bearing Din's Flame without giving me time to complete my sentence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I am taken into the room wielding the magnificent Sacred Flame belonging to one of my three sisters, Din, and am made to get the final shard of my power back.

"I'm really sorry, Hylia, but I have to wake him up – he would have suffered this and more to get back to me so I should really do the same for him." Is all she says.

_"Especially in this place."_ I mutter under my . . . breath? Although she does manage to hear me.

"Huh?"

I look up at her worried and concerned face. _"Oh, it's nothing – just something from the war,"_ She nods without word and I kneel down so I can pray out-loud. "_Great sisters, Farore, Nayru and Din. Please grant me a shard of my powers back so I may provide aid for those I wish to help."_

Though when I am pulled into another moment of time – I am taken to another place on the Surface, with a different yet familiar person in Chloe's life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The dark figure stood there, watching intently at the boy sleeping through the seal cast upon him. How much he wanted to break the crystal there and then so his plans could continue __– but alas, his Master would forbid it and he would need the boy to be healed before he could be used._

___How much this plan was beginning to irritate him. He had spent so long on this plan in case his great Master would fall to the "Hero" yet he never thought that his plan would take so long to begin._

___However, no matter how much he wanted to break the crystal, the figure had this feeling that if he waited for the seal to be broken properly, he could easily break up the moment with the start of his plan, couldn't he?_

___Yes, that would work_ much_ better!_

___Well, he had to return to a place where he would be more needed rather then stay around watching and waiting for somebody to wake from their deep sleep __– so he did just that._

_____He snapped his fingers and teleported away, leaving one thought behind into the "sacred" area._

Not to long now___, he thought. _Only a little longer, sky children, then you'll be all mine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Holy Farore, Nayru and Din! We have to go!"_ I leap to my feet and grab Chloe by the wrist like she had done with me only a few moments before.

"Whoa! What's going on? What did you see?" She wonders, startled by the sudden turn of events.

_"The Demon Lord almost woke up my Hero though he couldn't because he had more plans so we need to get there before the Demon Lord takes him away from you! Though he may wait until he's healed to do that to you so you have to be careful!"_ I begin dragging her away when I remember that I can teleport away myself – so I do just that.

_"Ianuae Magicae!"_ I declare, leaving only one last thought behind in this sacred area – just like the Demon Lord had done in my recount of events in a separate area in Hyrule.

_Please don't let me lose them again, my sisters. Not twice._

* * *

**So Chloe is tired from the battle though she must keep going and wake Link before Ghirahim takes him from her. Though wil she manage to save him in time? And if she does, will the perpetual "Twilight" appear when she takes the Arrow of Hylia? You'll have to find out SOON!**

**Wish her good luck for now, although! :D**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo, back again! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter because I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! :D Still, I have a few thanks to give out first :D**

**Epicness357: It's fine, don't worry about it. I know all about addictive quizzes :D Still, thank-you so much! :D**

**sailor-starlight101: I know right! And she is even more devoted in this one as well! Hylia is awesome and thank-you I will write more soon ~ unless I'm on holiday :D**

**random name: Thank-you ~ I love doing intense chapters :)**

**ghirahim-mylove: Thank-you and I thought that you would! And you will again this time as well!**

**This is on my profile but I need to give you this because you may think that I've disappeared for 14 days so please read this: "****P.S. I shall tell you in the next few chapters if you haven't read this but I will be going abroad on holiday for two weeks so I will not be able to update because I will not be taking my laptop unfortunately please bear with for that time because I will force myself to get Chapter 10 up because of the cliff-hanger it has to keep you on your toes! :D"**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! In this one, Chloe makes her way to the chamber but will she manage to wake Link in time? And what will happen with the dreaded Twilight? Find out . . . now!**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 10: Good Morning, Good Evening, Good-bye Again

(Chloe's POV)

As soon as we emerge back where we first entered Eldin through the dark cloud, a loud roar fills the area and takes away the cloud of darkness – giving us a way out, thank Hylia – more so Eldin and Faron.

We rush out of the rocky terrain and call for our horses while we run. Luna dashes towards me the turns so I can leap onto her while we both are moving.

I've never felt so happy yet rushed at the same time. I'm obviously happy because I will finally get the chance to wake Link up yet I feel so rushed because I don't know who will be in that chamber if Ghirahim managed to get in. . .

Still, we ride for what feels like ever. Hylia tells me that we will cut of at least three-quarters of an hour if we continue at the rate that we are going at – which only makes me go faster no matter how much I shouldn't strain Luna's energy out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I must have been fighting Eldin and forcing Ghirahim out of the area for a long time because when Hylia says that we are in the right area, the sun is beginning to set beneath the Surface – not the cloud barrier like I would always think back in Skyloft.

_Home_, I remind myself. _Only a little more time and then this will be over. I can't wait to get back to . . . a place where I can't be how I am down here because of people like Zelda not knowing about my feelings towards our best friend. . ._

Still, I have one thing do do first before I start thinking about going home – I have a sleepyhead to wake up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We slow into a halt though the barrier does not appear around us this time. Hylia floats over to a particular spot in the area and clasps her hands together, glowing as she begins a prayer.

_"Wait."_ Hylia sharply looks up, worry clear in her eyes.

"Hylia?" I step towards her. "What's wr—what the heck are you doing?!" She suddenly draws a sword and aims it straight at me. "Are you under a dark influence?" Other than those words, I am utterly, utterly speechless.

_"No, she is pointing that at me."_ My eyes widen and I spin around to see Dark Link standing before me – though he doesn't look arrogant. He looks . . . hurt. . .

"What are you doing here? You can't stop me now, you know. I'm waking him up and you can't do anything more to hurt either of—" He steps forward and cuts in on my words.

_"I'm not here to do anything to you,"_ He gestures to my quiver of Light Arrows for a moment. _"I can't do this anymore. I want you to kill me with those Light Arrows of yours."_

"Y-You what?"

_"You heard me. I want you to end my life. I can't do this anymore."_

I take out a sacred arrow before speaking again – this time more sympathetic no matter who he is. "Why would you want to die? Couldn't you just run away or something if this plan goes in my favor?" He shakes his head sadly.

_"I've tried to – I've tried so many times – but Master Ghirahim would always find me and beat me until he couldn't any more."_ My lips part, leaving my mouth in a growing "O" shape.

"He . . . he did that . . . because you didn't want to be a part of this," He nods. "But what would happen if you did die. And all that stuff that you said to me . . . was it true? Would you want to die at the hands of your lover?"

_"He wouldn't even think about it – he doesn't care about me, I've served my purpose. And he made me say those things to mess with you. I'm in love with your dark self, not you – just please let me say how sorry I am for all of this,"_ I unintentionally give him a look. _"And this isn't a way to mess with you."_

I nod slightly and think for a moment, raising the arrow with my bow and. . .

"I can't do this," I say, letting my bow and arrow drop onto the grassy ground. "I can't kill you – or watch you die. I just can't."

_"No! No! You have to do this! Just do this for me, please!"_ He runs over to me and forces the bow and arrow back into my hand – I wrench it away and throw it over my shoulder.

"No, I can't do that – no matter how much you want this to be over." He takes the arrow out of my grasp.

_"Fine, is you can't do it then I'll just do it myself."_

"What?! No!" I try and take it back yet he turns it into one of those child tug-of-wars with their toys. Except this isn't any ordinary tug-of-war – and this isn't between a toy.

_"Give. It. Back!"_

"No. Flipping. Way!"

This goes on for at least a minute, Hylia just floats and watches – not daring to intervene thankfully. It's only after a another minute or so that something bad happens.

Being that the point of the arrow was facing Dark Link and he pulls away very suddenly and with such strength, the tip of the arrow delves deep into his stomach and works it's purpose.

"N-No . . . this can't be happening!" I somehow manage to catch him when he falls, his form already feeling weak just like Link's did before the transformation first happened.

_"Thank-you. Thank-you for everything you've done for me."_ Just like Link had said before all of this happened. . .

"Goodnight, sleepyhead. Sweet dreams." Is all I can say before his body jerks slightly and his form disappears into the shadows casting over the area.

He's . . . gone. I never thought that an explanation would make me feel so upset at his death. Now I know who's butt to kick even more thanks to this.

_"Chloe, I'm sorry that it looked like I had turned against you and that you have suffered with this loss but we must make haste and wake up my Hero before somebody else gets there first – even if they may be waiting for you."_ Hylia explains to me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I force a smile and reply, "Thank-you, Hylia. I'll go now."

I get to my feet and Hylia begins praying once more. _"Great sisters, Farore, Nayru and Din. Please grant me access to the chamber holding the sacred arrow so we may give it a use to fulfill once more."_

Then something truly awesome happens.

Light floods out from the ground, creating an image of the Triforce around Hylia with her floating above the central triangle. Hylia glows once again, three orbs hovering around her, and when the two sets of light mix and merge together, it creates a blinding light that I have to protect my eyes from.

When I finally am able to take away my protective arm, a spiraling staircase leading down into the earth sits right underneath Hylia. She soon turns to me, a smile creasing her features.

_"Are you ready to enter the first resting place of the Triforce?"_ Slightly taken back by her words, I nod soundlessly and move over to her – taking the silent descent down the staircase, taking in the sounds of every step that I take.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as my foot leaves the very last step, I look up from my boots to see the most beautiful place that my eyes have ever fell onto.

I stand in a rectangular room, the walls made of grey stone while the floor is made of grey bricks. About third of a metre has been taken from either of the edges for pillars wielding fancy torches can stand in water filling in from tiny waterfalls lined along the side walls.

I slowly move forward, taking in every part and detail of this room when I come across a large pedestal at the end of the room standing atop of a small set of two steps circulating around the pedestal in front of two doors much like the double doors at the back of the Sealed Temple – quite ironic that Link could be behind those doors, huh?

"Was this for the Triforce?" I wonder, titling my head slightly and dragging my hand across the stone structure in curiosity.

She nods. _"Yes, this is where my people prayed when they were in need. And to lead you into the secret part of this chamber, you must kneel at the stairs and offer out your blade to my sisters, the goddesses of this land."_

_This is going to be awesome!_ I think happily as I back away and kneel on the stairs, closing my eyes as I draw my blade and balance it between my palms as I raise it towards the pedestal.

There is a moment of silence before I hear a twinkling sound. I snap my eyes open to see three figures appearing before me and lifting their arms slightly, my blade rising from my hands and hang over theirs.

The girl on the right with dark green eyes and dark brown hair wearing a light green dress speaks first as my hands gently drop to my side – she reminds me a lot of Faron Woods from the vibrant colours given off remind me of the trees there.

_"O, Chosen One of this land, you have faced many hardships and grown to become the role you were meant to fulfill – the role of the Heroine of Hyrule – and gaining my Courage."_ Whoever she is, the smirk on her face tells me that she knows about me hating that title.

The girl on the left speaks next. Her dirty-blonde hair reminds me of the shifting sands of Lanayru while her deep blue eyes and light azure dress reminds of the vast sea in Lanayru's region.

_"Thou __Savior of Hyrule, you have solved the most devious puzzles and traps through your time here – gaining my Wisdom."_ And yet another title for me to dislike.

The third girl, standing in the centre of the three, is the third to speak. Her long, dark red hair cascades down past her pale orange dress – reminding me of the fiery, scorched earth of Eldin that I just visited.

_"Thy dear Chosen One,"_ Finally an "okay" title, I suppose. _"You have triumphed, no_ dominated_ over the evil trying to take this wondrous area – gaining the final personality of my Power."_

Wait . . . Courage, Wisdom and Power – the three Triforce shards. And these must be the goddesses Farore, Nayru and Din – and they're standing in the same way too. Courage on the right, Wisdom on the left, and Power in the middle/top.

_Awesome!_

_"And now that those qualities reside in you, we shall bless your blade with our power and shall grant you access to the secret area here to awaken our sister's Hero."_ They all speak in unison, my blade being showered in holy light – filling it with the same light that the Master Sword used to be drenched in.

Though when my right hand begins to join in with the glow party, I glance down onto to do a double-take as the emblem of the Triforce is burned into my hand – literally.

I bite my lip to hold back a cry of pain although it isn't for long because the sparkling on my hand and my sword slows into a stop. The goddesses lower their arms and I reach up to take back my sword back into my grasp.

_"It is good-bye for now, Heroine of Hyrule."_ Says Farore, a happy smile covering her face.

_"We wish you all the best of luck, the Savior of Hyrule."_ Nayru adds, a wise smile creasing her features.

_"May your strength be able to drive back the evil apocalypse threatening to torture this land!"_ Din hopes, a triumphant vibe echoing off of her.

"Thank-you for everything." I reply as the begin to fade away.

They all smile even more as they all reply in unison, _"It is us who should be thanking you for protecting our sacred land."_

And with that, they all leave me alone with my now-holy blade to complete my task here.

Slowly rising from my place, I gracefully slide my sword back into its sheathe and watch as the two doors grumble open, revealing the last part of this holy chamber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next and final room is the same as the last one except it is circular and the steps in the centre are much larger and waiting suspended above the steps is. . .

"Link. . ." I breathe out with a huge sigh of relief. "It's you." I step closer to see the same tear frozen in place on his cheek, even if he was freed at the Tower of Time before, only to be stopped by a burst of light – revealing a Light Arrow covered in fancy designs with a larger tip and a much more ancient look.

I take the arrow into my hand, testing it's weight in my hand and bringing out my bow. Locking the arrow into place, the bow explodes with light and becomes the same as the design on the singular Arrow of Hylia. **(A/N: These are Zelda's Bow and Light Arrows from Twilight Princess)**

I draw back the bowstring, feeling the power rushing through the weapon and to the tip of the arrow – the tip sparking with holy light as I build up even more power and. . .

. . . I release the arrow.

I stare at the arrow, watching intently as the Arrow of Hylia dives deep into the crystal right over the spot where Link's heart is – completely submerging the crystal in it's light until it forces me to look away.

My gaze is taken back to the crystal when I hear the sound of glass smashing to see orange shards flying all over the room, landing on the floor and into the water in small pinging sounds – and my eyes focus on Link's sleepy form drifting down onto the ground as well.

A large grin plasters my face when he looks up and smiles at me, still looking as sleepy as he normally does when I have woken him up before.

Keeping his eyes on me, glancing down at his feet now and again, he begins to make his way down the steps and towards him when I begin to feel strange. My lower torso begins to shoot pain around me every time my heart beats and my right hand begins to burn.

"Chloe!" I fall to my knees, clutching my painful hand and torso – only for more pain to pulse around my body – though strong arms briskly catch me before I hit the ground awkwardly.

I look up at him, giving him an assuring smile. "Good evening, sleepyhead," He bites his lip awkwardly. "Yeah, a bit late, huh? I'm okay, though, so don't you worry about that."

He doesn't drop it, although. "How did that happen to you? Who did it?" I look away, thinking back to the events that unfolded in the Fire Sanctuary.

_Eldin slams into me, taking me by the waist into his flaming grip and forcing me against the wall – a sly grin creasing his face as he tightens his grasp on me, sending an immense amount of intense extra flames down his arm and into my body._

_I feel my clothes slowly being incinerated away as I don't dare try and grab his fiery hand, letting Eldin's sharp claws make their way deep into my pale skin. I can't hold back a cry of pain._

"It was Eldin," I clarify. "He was possessed by darkness and I had to fight him. I managed to free him with a Light Arrow but he had done this to me just before."

Hope that he will drop it _this_ time – it doesn't really work. "Who possessed him? It wasn't dark me, was it?"

I sigh, thinking back to Dark Link's death.

_"Give. It. Back!"_

_"No. Flipping. Way!"_

"It wasn't, because dark you isn't really bad," He looks at me funny. "He spoke to me outside, telling me to kill him with a Light Arrow because before and whenever he tried to run away from this huge plan, his Master tortured him into staying . . . and being that I wouldn't do it – he killed himself."

"Wow. . ." Is all Link can say.

I shake my head. "Anyway, let's go. Thank-you for usually catching me but I think that it is time that we left this place." He nods without word and we get ready to leave.

He helps me to my feet and places my arm around his waist as he takes me back through the chamber, the double doors thudding shut once we leave. During out trip, we mind the glass that has spread out even into the room before the secret room and I can't help but giggle at Link's amazed face as we walk back through the chamber.

"That face is almost as good as the time Groose used you as a Sailcloth!" I burst out with laughter at the memories, getting a look from the boy supporting me.

"Thanks for that. How do you think I would react to a place as awesome as this, though?" I try and stop the laughter but it only works a tiny bit.

"Um. . ." Damn it! Why can't I think of a come-back?

"Exactly." I roll my eyes as we come to the stairs and we make our way outside into the evening light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Even when the sun is setting, the light is rather bright compared to the dark chamber. We let go of each other to protect our eyes.

When our eyes finally adjust, we step forwards for the door leading into the chamber to close – and I remember what I had said to Hylia on our way to Lanayru.

_"I can't wait to go out riding with Link when all of this is over."_

"Link," He turns to me. "Call for your Loftwing a second. I need to show you something." I smile when he places his fingers to his lips, not knowing what to expect, when Hylia suddenly calls out.

_"Wait!"_ Link freezes and we both spin around to see Hylia staring in shock at something in the distance. It's tall and reminds me of the Tower of Time a bit, to be honest.

"What is that?" Link wonders alouds, stepping forward and placing an arm in front of me.

_"Chloe, the person who has caused all of this has created an invisible hideout exactly like the one that I was sent to investigate after the war and the only reason that it has become visible to us is. . ."_ She can't make out the final, very vital, part of the explanation.

"Why is it Hylia?" I press, trying to get an answer despite the memories that tower, I think, is bringing back to her.

She turns and looks straight into my eyes. _"Because the Twilight is coming."_

Then I remember.

_"That is what I thought though if this happens, it will be the first ever time that it has blanketed Hyrule. I don't know what affects it has on humans or Chosen Ones though I don't think that they are pleasant."_

No . . . this isn't goo. Not good at all one bit!

Thinking on my feet, I turn to Link and order him to call for his Loftwing once again. His bird arrives rather quickly so when he mounts his bird, he starts to see what I am about to do.

"Where's your bird? Are you staying here? Who's fault is this?" I smile sadly and try to answer as many questions as I can in the limited time that I have.

"My bird isn't coming because I am staying here. I have to stay here because the one that has caused all of this is waiting for me to heal you so they can take you away from me once again so I have to take in that position because. . ." I raise my right hand and show the back it it to him, causing the three holy triangles to glow. "Because I have the Triforce on the back of my hand – the mark that the darkness wants."

Remembering that my sword also has sacred power dwelling in it, I unsheathe it and kneel before him, handing my sword out to him like I did with the goddesses. "And I wish for you to hide this blade so evil cannot use it – it must be kept safe as it has been blessed by the goddesses themselves." Why I have decided to kneel is beyond me – though he takes my father's blade nonetheless.

"But I want to stay with you!" He cries out. "I've only just got you back! I can't leave you alone again," I look up at his pleading eyes, standing. "Please don't go. Please."

I feel my eyes heating up as I hand my bow and quiver to him as well. "I'm sorry, Link. I really am – but I have to do this for myself. Just like with Zelda sealing herself away, this is my purpose."

When those words escape from my lips, he tries to leave his Loftwing without hesitation only to be pulled back by a . . . golden force?

It soon clicks. _Hylia, thank-you._

_"It is fine, though my Hero must leave now. The Twilight will soon be here and it will take both of you if you wait too long,"_ Hylia warns. _"You must be quick."_

Link stops struggling when I move over and take his cheek in my hand. "Stay safe, my Hero. I will see you again. I'll figure something out."

My heart cracks when he replies with, "Like what?"

I hesitate and look away, only to force my gaze to turn back to him. "Something. This is my fault so I must fix this."

"You sound just like Zelda," My eyes brim with water. "Just come back to me, okay?"

I nod slightly. "I hope so."

"Don't say that. Can you just tell me whose fault all of this is – because it isn't yours how much you say it is." I smile and kiss him on the lips, only pulling away slightly so I can reply.

"It is the fault of the Demon Lord who presides over this world that we call the Surface," Just like he had said. "The one that we all thought was dead to this world."

Link has no time to reply because his bird takes him away, my hand still reaching out for his cheek long after I am forced to let go.

_"I shall protect him while you are separated,"_ Hylia assures me. _"But are you sure that you want to go through with this."_ She knows my answer though asks anyway.

I nod and she flies towards the red dot in the sky, leaving me alone on the Surface as a sudden force knocks me onto all-fours. My fuzzy vision shows yellow-ish skies and dark squares rising from the floor.

_The Twilight_, I think weakly. _Even worse than Demise's resurrection. . ._

* * *

(Zelda's POV)

"I do hope that they are okay down there. I am supposed to look over them and I can't from here because I'm not allowed to leave here." I breathe out, running my fingers along the teal Loftwing design on the Sailcloth that I gave to Karane, she gave to Chloe and she gave back to me.

"Oh, Zel, don't worry about them. They saved the world, didn't they? I'm sure that they are just carrying on with the love story." Karane replies, rubbing my back softly. I look back at her and smile.

"Thank-you, Karane. I've missed your—wait, what do you mean about a "love story"? What's going on?" I ask her, stopping her outside the Bazaar with curiosity.

She sheepishly looks away. "During Link and Chloe's adventure, questy-thing, I kind of meddled with their feelings and because we have all known that they are in love for so long – I got them to tell each other that they love each other," Her eyes suddenly widen. "Oh Goddess Hylia! You love him too, don't you?!" She covers her hands with her mouth although I pull them away – smiling that she just used my name with intention to.

"It's fine, to be honest. It's always been a stupid thing and I have always known that they were going to be together sometime – even if I told him that I loved him and . . . kissed him." Karane bites her lip.

"Zel, I'm really sorry. I just couldn't help myself, honestly! I just saw them together after Pipit asked me out and I just—" I quickly cut her off for both my sake and hers.

"Honestly, Karane, it's fine," I tell her – yet she's looking at something else behind me. I turn around to see a very familiar bird flying towards us – and a very familiar person on the back of it. "Link!"

I run down the steps by the Bazaar and down towards the Plaza. As soon as his bird lands, he leaps off and rushes towards the diving platform – I barely manage to stop him before he jumps off.

"Link, you're back!" He flashes me a quick smile before trying to break my grasp on his arm. "Hey, what's wrong? Why do you need to get to the Surface f—?" I suddenly see the large amount of darkness shrouding my land.

"She's down there," He tells me, slowing his struggles. "I need to get her back before he gets her instead of me!"

Karane steps forward and takes his other arm. "Link, who is going to get her instead of you?" He stops fully and turns to us.

"Someone who has been trying to get her and Zelda ever since we entered the first province on the Surface – one that we all thought was dead." He explains, a sad look clear on his face.

"Don't worry, Link," Karane assures. "We'll get her back. She'll fight her way back to us."

"That's what worries me," He replies. "If she fights back, then she is only going to get hurt. And she'll keep getting hurt until I go and get her."

We both drop our grips on him when he summarizes what is going to happen.

"She's going to be used as bait for me to try and take back – resulting in the darkness getting a chance to take my life as revenge for what I have done."

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

Tears fall as a cold sensation suddenly rushes through me – then a burning one emanating from my heart and right hand as it expands outwards.

My vision blurs twice as much as the burning sensation becomes pain and my skin tingles uncontrollably as the Triforce glows brighter than ever in this darkness – my bones clicking and cracking all over my body.

Though I am conscious of myself letting out a scream that is cut off and changed into a . . . mix of an animal-ish growl and howl.

_Wolf_, the word spins around my head as I collapse onto the ground. We were taught about dangerous mammals named wolves that were incredibly extraordinary in strength and power.

I look down slightly to see my hand in the shape of a paw . . . just like the one in a drawing of a wolf that I had drawn after that lesson.

A pair of feet step into my line of vision, the rest of the figure who I can't see letting out a "Hmph!" as they kneel at my side and strokes my side. "You may have gotten your lover out of the way but you're in my grasp now, and that's all I need to get him back to me."

A line of pain scrapes across my side as the person closes my eyes with their fingers, sending me into unconsciousness with one more sentence and the feeling of being dragged away.

"You thought that I was dead but Demon Lords cannot be sent away - especially ones with unfinished business."

* * *

**So, Chloe has finally healed Link but the Twilight has seperated them ~ more so a familiar Demon Lord. Will she make it? And will she soon find out that she is bait? You'll have to find out soon!**

**Please don't forget to rate and review! And I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda :(**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I'm back for probably the last time this week for 2 weeks! I'm sorry that I may not be able to get another chapter up by then but I need to pack and get stuff like that ready! Still, things that happen now will hopefully tie you over and I will be writing though not uploading over the 2 week time.**

**sailor-starlight101: I know! Thank-you and I hope that you will be able to wait for a while :D I hope that I have a good holiday too and I 3 that formula! :D**

**LoZ lover: I'm the same ~ and Snowpeak at times because I hate ice-physics! Thank-you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Random name: Thank-you and I hope that you will be able to wait over 2 weeks now :D**

**Now that I have put all of this out, I doubt that I shall post again until after the 12th of August when I come back ~ so I hope that you'll stay tuned in until then :D I really hope that you enjoy this chapter because in this one, we shall find out what will happen to Link if he decides to return to Hyrule and where Chloe is :D I really want to upload Chapter 12 but I don't think that I'll have time. . . T.T**

**I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 11: Into The Twilight

(Link's POV)

I'm not sure what happened after I told Zelda and Karane about Chloe acting as bait on the Surface to get me down there too – though I'm not sure if I want to know what happened. I just remember trying to get down there again before blacking out like I did when Chloe went out for a walk after I had defeated Demise – so I bet you all my rupees that it had something to do with Zelda.

The next thing I know of is that I woke up in my room again – it's really weird to be back here after, what, seven-odd days now? Geez, that's a long time without being here – even if I wasn't conscious of it for four and a half days.

It was really strange for those four and a bit days. I was floating in this void of nothingness, watching everything that was going on and trying to stop it when I knew that I couldn't the more time that I wasn't me.

Only when I turned over and fell back asleep, I have one of the craziest yet intriguing dreams ever – and this is with the person who has dreamed of a blue figure and a fifty-foot creature before being hit by a tornado and plunged into a pretty big destiny.

I see a wolf in my dreams. I think that's what Instructor Horwell had called it when he did that lesson on "Creatures of the Surface". The white-furred wolf has piercing blue eyes and a line of red across their right side.

Wait, that isn't just a line. . .

_"That's a cut from a blade."_ That's what Chloe had said when she saw the mark on my neck after Dark Chloe's visit – and it makes sense in this moment. I'm trying to figure all of this out when I notice the outlining of a figure in the distance. They feel familiar to be though I can't see or work out who it is.

Yet I know that they mean business when the figure moves behind the wolf and knocks it to the ground.

"Will you return to the Surface to get her?" They wonder, knocking the wolf back down as it tries to get to its feet once again. "Will you fight for her? Join us, take your dark calling and see."

The wolf suddenly jumps towards me and into my arms, shaking as they take me in.

"I see that she wants you there."

The wolf looks up at me, looking scared about themselves as they shake their head. _"Don't come here, Link. I told you not to. They've taken me and they will just keep hurting me until they get you. Please don't fall into the darkness again."_

I soon see who the wolf really is.

"Chloe?"

_"The Twilight will change you,"_ She continues. The what? _" Just let them hurt me. Please. . ."_

* * *

"Link, please wake up," Daylight floods into my vision as I open my eyes, making me close them twice as fast. "Come on, sleepyhead. It's time to get up."

I force my eyes to bear the light and adjust to it to see Zelda at my side, stroking my hand lightly.

"W-what time is it?" I croak out, forcing myself to sit up despite the spinning vision.  
"It's mid-afternoon. I made you pass out yesterday – I had to see if you were hurt and you were freaking Karane out. And you know how Karane is when she is spooked." I look away sheepishly. Of course I keep scaring people when I do that – it happened too many times during my quest.

_"Don't come here, Link. I told you not to. They've taken me and they will just keep hurting me until they get you. Please don't fall into the darkness again."_

Then I remember the dream and where I have to be.

"I-I have to go!" I leap off of my bed and out of my room that I never realized I was in and out of the Knight Academy, ignoring all comments from the students and Instructors that I don't manage to hear because of how fast I am going at.

"Link! Wait!" Zelda only stops me when I stop suddenly at the edge of the diving platform next to the Light Tower at the sight that greets me. The word "Twilight" comes to mind when I see a dark blanket covering the entire Surface excluding the Statue of the Goddess and the Sealed Temple for rather obvious reasons.

"The Twilight. . ." I look up at Zelda when she mumbles the two words out.

"What?"

She stares down at the darkness covering the Surface for a few more moments before replying. "When there is not enough light to protect Hyrule, darkness named the Twilight will seep in from another world named the Twilight Realm. All but Hylia, her Chosen Ones and the ones who let the darkness slip through, will be turned into spirits – unaware of what is happening." She explains to me.

I join her line of gaze. "What happens to Hylia and her Chosen Ones?" I have to know if I'm going down there, don't I?

"Hylia will not be affected because of the light dwelling inside of her though her Chosen Ones will be transformed – into what has been lost over the ages." She says, finally looking up at me. "Are you still willing to go down there?"

But before I can answer, another voice stops my heart.

_"Please don't."_

Both Zelda and I turn around to see the wolf from my dream. She stands there, a small pool of blood from the side wound sending shivers up my own side.

"Ah!" I spin around twice as fast to see Zelda sinking onto her knees, clutching her head. I kneel down to try and comfort her when—

_**THUD!**_

I am suddenly knocked to my knees, searing pain coursing through me. I force my eyes to look up, watching as the wolf dashes towards me only to be forced back by an invisible barrier of sorts.

_"Not so fast. You mus not get ahead of yourself after what I have done for you."_ My blood runs cold at the sound of his voice. It was the one from my dream . . . and now I know who it belongs to.

_"Yes, Master. I am sorry."_ The wolf replies, freezing my blood at the word "Master" as it reminds me of Fi and who the wolf has swore allegiance to – probably without choice either.

The word then begins to chance around me. My hometown of Skyloft fades into the sky and a large hall-like room replaces it. I look around, finding that I am in a place like the chamber that I slept in though without the water, the peace, or the safety.

_"So, someone has decided to join us. I that dream-invasion did the trick, don't you think?"_ I sharply look over to the person that I never thought I would ever physically lay eyes onto again.

It's. . .

"Look who it is. I thought the butt-kicking I stirred up would've tossed and torn you apart – yet here you are, not in pieces." I say sarcastically, a smirk growing on my face.

Ghirahim, back in his first form, steps forwards – rolling his eyes dramatically. _"And the sarcasm hasn't left, ha__s it? I would not want do that when I have something that you want, if I were you."_

I tense when he looks over at the wolf who is only staring right at me – a look of sheer fear yet determination in her eyes.

"Just giver her back." I almost shout, my voice rising. "You don't need her – only me, okay? Just let her go and take me while you can!"

_"No, no! Don't you dare say that! You aren't coming here because I won't let—"_ She takes off towards me, only to let out a wolf-ish yelp when she is hit with dark magic and punted across the room. I try to get up but a sword to the throat pushes me back down. I glance up very slightly to see Dark Chloe wielding the weapon aimed at my air supply.

_"I thought that those _many_ dealings of torture were enough – yet I don't think that it was enough after all."_ Ghirahim comments with a grin, obviously trying to annoy me – which has worked.

"You've done wha—AH!" The sword aimed at my throat is without warning taken away and jammed into my side, causing a cry of pain to escape me from the sudden intense amount of pain dealt to me.

I send evils to the man smirking at me from afar – who just laughs at me. _"Now, now. You should really let me finish what I want to say first – you learnt that throughout your "journey", didn't you?"_ I glance over to Chloe, noting a smile on her face. What? Does the word "journey" remind her of something? Probably.

Nevertheless, I decide to stay silent for Chloe's sake.

_"Now, I am giving you the chance to make things right. If you return to Hyrule and end up here, I shall return the wolf to Skyloft in her human form while you shall stay here. Does that sound fair?"_ I don't even need to think about my answer.

"Deal. I'll be here as soon as I can."

I don't even want to look at Chloe's reaction to this – though I can hear her whimpering. _"Good. Now, why don't I take this illusion away and return you to the goddess?"_ I turn around, not caring about the bloodied blade being moved to my spine, to notice that Zelda isn't here with us. _"Oh yes, I kept her out of it to make her worry twice as much."_

I don't even get time to think on his words before I fall backwards and pass out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Link? Link! Wake up!" I blink my eyes open to the sound of a panicked voice – only for the voice to breath a deep sigh of relief when they see me awakening.

"Huh. . .?" I groan. "W-What happened?"

My blurry vision soon clears and locks onto Zelda – who seems to be frightened by whatever just happened. "I had this bad pain in my head but when I snapped out of it, you blacked out before me. You've been out of it for a few minutes now and you scared everyone passing by. Thanks to me, I managed to calm them saying that you were tired – which they laughed at."

They know me well, huh?

"There's something I have to tell you." I sit upright.

"Go on." Zelda urges.

"Ghirahim is back," Her face pales automatically. "He's not out for you or to get Demise back, I don't think, but he has Chloe as bait like I told you." Her face turns serious. "When I passed out, I was taken into an illusion and I think it may have actually happened because I struck a deal with him that I would go onto the Surface, or Hyrule, and I would trade myself for her being that he wants me rather than her."

She helps me to my feet and says something that I didn't think she would say, "I understand."

"What?" I breathe out – only for her to ignore my question as she pulls out a charm that I never knew she had and hands it to me.

"I know about you and Chloe." I blink as if this is just an illusion. "I know that you two love each other and I'm okay with it. I want you to take this, though. I was going to give it to you as a symbol before asking you out before the tornado but then all of this got in the way." She takes my hand and places the charm inside though I only look at her, not at the charm.

"Take it as a sign of friendship, not a romance. If you ever get the chance to, do the same with Chloe and love her to the ends of the earth. Hylia has shown me the time you have spent together and I see now that it is fate for you two to be together." I finally take my eyes off of her and onto the charm.

And it's just like the one that my parents spoke about when they got together – only with different colours.

The charm is of two Loftwing feathers, mine and Zelda's to be exact, tied together with white ribbon and decorated in green and purple beads – our favorite colours.

Then a question slips into my mind. "If Hylia showed you, then how did you actually find out about it?" I ask, looking back towards her.

She grins in her usual self. "Who meddled you two together?" She wonders jokingly.

"Why am I not surprised. . ." Both of us laugh, though it isn't awkward – it feels . . . normal.

I place the charm in my secret pocket on my tunic – knowing that it will be safe in there. "So, it seems that I must bid you farewell for now."

"For now." I repeat. "But I want you to have these first." I remove my shield, sheath and Adventure Pouch – handing it over to her. "I don't want to lose it down there when they find me. And make sure that Chloe's stuff is protect too – it's been blessed by the goddesses themselves apparently so you need to keep it safe."

She nods without word and takes my things – my body now feeling vulnerable without them.

I turn back to the diving platform, taking a breath and moving forwards when Zelda spins me around and draws me into a hug. "I'll be back soon, I p—I'll make sure of it." I can't believe I bought that back up _again_.

She releases me and smiles sadly – knowing that I don't think I'll ever come back here again after I start this.

Turning back to the diving platform, I hear Zelda say something I wished I had never heard. "For old time's sake?" And with that – she shoves her hands into my back and forces me off the edge of Skyloft.

"DAMN YOU, ZEL!" I shout, whistling for my bird as loudly as I can.

"For old time's sake!" She shouted back, not being able to hold back her laughter.

I grasp my bird as soon as it arrives for me and I take off towards the spot where the very top of the tower seems to be sticking out of the Twilight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sit with my feet dangling over the edge, trying to convince that everything is going to be okay. I take once glance at Skyloft, my home, then back at the blanket of darkness – the Twilight.

_You have to save her_, one half of me thinks. _You'll just have to give up your life to do that. . ._

**_Can't you just find another way to save__ her?_** The other half of me ponders. _**Maybe when you get down there, you could sneak in there, save her, then . . . she'll be in more danger of being found. . .**_

Okay, so I know what I have to do – but I'm just relaying the words that Zelda told me before I was sucked into that vision-y thing.

_"Hylia will not be affected because of the light dwelling inside of her though her Chosen Ones will be transformed – into what has been lost over the ages."_ And being that Chloe transformed into a wolf. . .

Without thinking at all, I take one final breath and cut off my thoughts with one simple movement.

I slip off my Loftwing and into the darkness.

I bore at the Twilight – staring as it moves closer and closer to me until—

I slam into the barrier and go straight through it – feeling myself change and tingle as I clamp my eyes shut and pull out my Sailcloth – the one thing that I will hopefully manage to keep in this place.

I slowly open my eyes only to be greeted with the ground. Taken back by surprise, I stagger backwards and onto my back – forcing my Sailcloth into my pocket along with the charm given to me by Zelda.

I gradually get onto all-fours, scanning the area around me. It looks like Hyrule Field, I guess that would be the name of it, only it feels like the time that the sun sets has gone over-board and black squares rise from the floor.

This is when things begin to get _weird_.

I begin to hear my heart pounding against my chest, lights flickering until they flashes through my pupils every time that my heart thuds blood around my weakening body. I guess it isn't good that someone of light is in a place full of shadows.

Through the lights, I notice the Triforce on the back of my hand glowing – rapidly getting brighter by the second as if trying to resist the darkness when it doesn't stand a chance.

Then the sensation of burning floods out from my hand and around my body only to be frozen in place by another sensation of falling into ice-cold waters in the lake in winter at Skyloft when—

Pain. Pain is all I feel as I let out a yell which soon turns into a more animal-like sound and my legs give out – my head thudding against the ground as I note footsteps in the distance, growing closer to my location.

_"Well, well, well – the boy decided to risk the Twilight for his love, did he? I wish I could say the same for my love but he's dead thanks to your untamed girlfriend!"_ I-It's . . . not like . . . that. . .

_"She tried to convince me otherwise with lies so I punished her,"_ I feel her breath against my ear as she whispers. _"So now I'll make that illusion of yours a reality."_ The side that I forgotten was hurt when it wasn't is suddenly stabbed by a blade – sending my word dark with the sensation of being harshly pulled away and Dark Chloe's final words to me.

_"That isn't even the start of your punishment."_

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

"Isn't the black cloud of Twilight looking beautiful today?" I turn away from the window to see Midna, a new friend of mine, strolling towards me.

"Of course you would say that, Middie. Your a Twili – so you're used to this. Not like me. . ." I turn back to the window, captivated by the sight of the Twilight no matter how bad it is. The people of the Twilight Realm here aren't all so bad – they have welcomed me and are working out how to let me escape in secret.

That, although, is very difficult being that I am always being watched.

Midna's tall figure slowly moves over to me, her orange hair swaying as she walks, as I hoist myself onto the stone window-sill, letting my head fall against the glass imprisoning me from freedom.

I feel a soft hand against my arm as she speaks. "You want to know whether he's safe or not, don't you?"

I nod. "Yeah. He can be the sweetest person ever but when I'm in danger, he will do the stupidest things ever. Like with that talk with him today – he made that deal like I had done yet with mine, I almost died – I don't want the same happen to him."

Midna smiles, her pure-red eyes sparkling with sadness and sympathy. "I do have news on that." If she expects me to be happy then she's not getting it because I know what will have happened.

"He's here, isn't he?" I ask, not looking away from the window. I notice her nod in the corner of my eye and sigh. "He is _so_ predictable." Midna laughs, comforting me slightly.

"I must meet this kid. He sounds great!" I giggle with her, agreeing with her words perfectly. "Still, now that he is here – you could strike a hard bargain with Ghirahim, couldn't you?" I turn to her, chewing my lip in thought.

"Would he really strike another deal with me? No, he wouldn't because the last time he struck a deal he—" Midna suddenly grabs my hands and spins me around when I try and look back out of the window.

"Come on, he needs you and you haven't asked for anything in return so why don't you? You could save your wolf!" Yeah . . . yeah I could. She pulls me off the window-sill unceremoniously before continuing. "Still, I think that someone would like to be his first visitor. Who knows whether he's awake early or not?" She says, unintentionally trying to get my hopes up.

"Midna," I stop her grin, only for it to return with my look. "I doubt that he''l be awake yet. It took me over two days to wake though even if he's stronger, Twilight will take a while to shake off – even if he is the Hero of this land.

She only shrugs. "Still, if he needs it, you could heal him and pick up the process twice as fast. Dark you found him and she knows about Dark Link's death – and being that she thinks you killed him, she could have taken it out on him just because he's him." I nod though I don't answer.

Instead, I just pull up the hood of my robe – hiding my face from anyone – and follow Midna towards the cells after she pulls up her own hood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know him when I see him – even as a wolf. Midna described his appearance to be dark furred with white markings on his forehead – and he's the only one like that here and in this world, I believe.

Nevertheless, she briskly lets me inside and I kneel at his sleeping side without hesitation. Thinking on Midna's words from before, I check for injuries to find that his side has been jabbed at by a sword like in the talk/illusion-thing. So I'm guessing that dark me took a swipe at him when he had transformed and down because he wasn't actually hurt.

Placing the hand with the Triforce on the wound, although I lift it slightly when he unconsciously flinches. Using the magic to heal him as best as I can, I freeze when Midna calls my name and another one joins in.

_"Healing lover boy, I see?"_ Dark me wonders with a laugh. _"I suppose you can't see him like that. And I would act the same if _somebody_ didn't kill mine."_ Turning away from the imprisoned wolf, I send her a dark look.

"I told you that I didn't kill him. He killed himself – probably because he was sick of people like you and—" She sends a dark knife at me, slicing me square in the shoulder – only centimetres away from a straight-kill.

_"I wish I could murder you. Stupid plans."_ She grumbles.

"Maybe I should tell the leader of these "stupid plans" the next time that I see him." She shoots me a look before quickly warping away.

Then, as usual, the pain kicks in. Maybe it wasn't a little away from a straight-kill. . .

Midna's arms are soon around mine, putting pressure on the wound as the deep cut is mended with her magic. "Thank-you." I whisper.

"Stop getting yourself into trouble with those who want your blood and you won't need to." She tosses back, though not meaning it in a horrible way.

"I'll try, not promise."

She looks over at me. "Fine, but you should get some rest. That cut was pretty deep and you've healed your love. We need to rest for what will happen after he wakes up." Midna explains to me, getting me to my feet.

"I will," I reply. "Just let me say goodnight first." She nods and steps back.

Knowing that he isn't human, I kiss him on the forehead, scratch behind his ear and run my hand across his back – watching a smirk appear on his face from the gestures.

"Goodnight, my Hero. Sweet dreams." I whisper before letting go and following Midna to our own cells, hoping that he gets no visitors in the night.

Though I have a huge feeling that he'll get hurt by dark me – especially because he's asleep, weakened and believes that I killed Dark Link when I didn't.

_"Oh, Link_, I think. _You are always getting yourself in trouble, aren't you?_

* * *

**So, Link has returned the Surface with a deal on his shoulders and has been captured by the darkness again yet Chloe has managed to heal him before things got too worse. Still, what does Ghirahim need her for? Will Dark Chloe attack Link in the night? And will they ever escape and save Hyrule from the Twilight? ****Find out soon!**

**Please rate and review!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh, those two weeks went on FOREVER! Still, I am so happy for the 9 reviews over the two weeks! I am really happy to be back with the 6 chapters I have written over the weeks! Still, thanks first :D**

**sailor-starlight:** I couldn't help but make Link repeat Ghirahim's words ~ I couldn't help myself! :D I can't promise anything about Chloe and I would be SUPER creeped out if I made him like that :( It's cute, I know, and thank-you! I'll need it :D

**Random name:** Thank-you and I hope that you enjoy this one too :D

**krikanalo:** Thank-you! I hope that you like the later chapters :)

**ghirahim-my love:** I love it when I have loads of chapters to read! It's amazing, right? :)

**Guest (which is most likely ghirahim-mylove x2):** I bet you're happy :D Still, though I never thought this would be a movie, I may choose to be Chloe being that I made her but I just I could make you an understudy . . . unless you force me to change my mind :)

**ghirahim-mylove x3:** I know you love him! And you may change my mind! :D

**ghirahim-mylove x4:** I'm glad you aren't into drugs and sex and you are into my fanfiction more! You'll have more now! :D

**ghirahim-mylove x5:** You'll. Have. More. Now. Lol! :)

**Pharmagirl:** I know right! You'll just have to find out, I guess. I love having loads of chapters to read too! :D

**Thank-you for your continued support and in this one, we'll finally find out what has become of Link and Chloe ~ it's a short-ish chapter but I have loads more ready!**

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 12: Confrontation

(Link's POV)

Waking up is the most difficult part of my life for me – and this time is no different.

Lazily opening my eyes, the first thing I realize is that my vision is disorientated. Some colours are completely gone while others have been decreased. Which then leads on to ho much better my senses are feeling – which is strange yet cool.

None of this feels right. I don't even know what's going on or where in Hylia's name I am. Ugh, why is all of this so confusing?

It's only when I get up to look around that things soon begin to change.

I find a figure resting on me, their robe and hood casting shadows all over their body so I cannot see who they actually are – which doesn't help in trying to figure out if they are harmless or harmful.

I reach up a hand to move the hood away from what seems to be their sleeping form only for it to be forced back onto the ground. What I see when I turn my gaze down, although, is something I completely forgot about.

A paw replaces my hand - one that has been chained to the cobblestone floor at that – and everything slowly begins to sink in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_This is when things begin to get _weird_._

_I begin to hear my heart pounding against my chest, lights flickering until they flashes through my pupils every time that my heart thuds blood around my weakening body. I guess it isn't good that someone of light is in a place full of shadows._

_Through the lights, I notice the Triforce on the back of my hand glowing – rapidly getting brighter by the second as if trying to resist the darkness when it doesn't stand a chance._

_Then the sensation of burning floods out from my hand and around my body only to be frozen in place by another sensation of falling into ice-cold waters in the lake in winter at Skyloft when—_

_Pain. Pain is all I feel as I let out a yell which soon turns into a more animal-like sound and my legs give out – my head thudding against the ground as I note footsteps in the distance, growing closer to my location._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I'm a wolf. In the Twilight - thought I don't really know where. And there is something wrong about the place I am in – yet I am not quite sure what that is.

Then I think about how awesome this is and how I can do loads more things now that I am. . .

_"So you've decided to wake up after all? You've had your "company" very worried for the past two days."_ I freeze at the voice – _her_ voice. The one that has been out for Chloe ever since her creation.

Her dark side.

My gaze shoots over to the source of the voice, giving me the view of Dark Chloe leaning casually against the wall – blade in hand.

I open my mouth to speak when I remember that I kind of can't. She smirks. _"You can speak, you know. Just think what you want to say and we'll hear it – as a wolf or human."_

Though I give her a confused look, I try it out nonetheless. _"Are you some huge stalker because I never seem to have a moment alone?"_ I ponder, smirking.

She rolls her eyes. _"You could have said anything yet you said that – and I'm the weird one. . ."_

_"Yes, yes you are."_ Oh, if looks could kill right now. . .

She lets out a huff and steps forward, bringing her dark sword with her. _"Still, now that you're. . ."_ She eyes the chain. _"_Restrained_, I can finally do something I have always wanted to do without any interruptions from your friend."_ Her gaze shifts down to the sleeping figure.

_Friend?_ I wonder, turning my head to them. _Is it her light side? It would kind of tell why they are asleep and I'm not, I guess._

I watch as the shadow crosses the cell, the tip of her blade twirling against her fingertip. She halts when she reaches me and sends me a triumphant look. _"I'm getting the chance to take your life."_

Thankfully hearing words exactly like and quite like that from her creator, I don't show worry outside – though I am slightly worried inside with the lack of movement and a different form to get used to,.

Nevertheless, I carefully shake the slumbering person off so I won't wake them and shakily stand; my legs not coping with the sudden weight change.

_"You really think that you could take me on in that state?"_ She places her weapon-less arm on her hip.

I nod slightly. _"Any day, any form. I would take you on any time for what you have done to us."_ Her eyes roll again as she returns her hand to her side.

_"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you."_ I tilt my head in confusion. What is she about to—?

My question is soon cut off by a sudden streak of pain across my front-left leg, forcing it to collapse underneath me from the pain. _"Take out their defense arm first."_ She strikes my front-right leg, causing that one to fall too. _"Then you can take down their weapon-arm when they're stunned. How does it feel to have your own words used against you?"_

I stay silent only to yelp when she strikes my left side – even when she did it in the illusion wasn't real. I fall onto my non-wounded side, panting heavily as I feel blood leaving my body faster than ever before. I'm not going to make it, I know that I—

"So you wanted to attack him while _I_ was asleep, I see? That's a new low, ever for you." We both shoot our eyes over to the sleeping form . . . who isn't so asleep anymore. They get to their feet, a single clump of blonde hair spilling out along with a spark of bright blue shining out from their hood.

_"Shut your mouth! You're only here because my creator needs you for his plan. Nothing more, nothing less. Stop thinking that you are actually worth something already!"_ Dark Chloe replies, anger clear in her voice.

And without warning at all, Dark Chloe strikes the secret figure with her blood-soaked blade straight across the chest, sending them across the cell and onto the ground harshly; revealing. . .

_"Chloe!"_ I press for my legs to bear my weight as I rush over to her revealed self, only to be knocked down by her dark self and by the chain around my ankle.

I shakily look up as Dark Chloe moves casually over to the girl she has almost killed too many times, an arrogant smile plastering her dim face. _"Want to blow one last kiss to your Hero?"_ She sneers, coating Chloe's face in blood when she forced her eyes to meet mine with her blade.

Her eyes meet as if to say, "Please don't watch this." When actually, her voice rings around my mind like I have been doing with her alternate saying: _"I'm sorry I didn't wake sooner. I never save you in time."_ before looking back towards her shadow.

I try and get back up, remembering how much she has convinced herself that she can't help me when she can, only for a hand to stop me halfway and softly forces me back down.

_"Stay down. You're hurt and I can save her in your stead."_ Another feminine voice speaks into my mind – most likely the one who is stopping me. I look up ever so slightly to see a being with bright orange hair, pure red eyes wearing a long dark robe decorated in neon-blue designs. _"What? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"_

Okay, I am rather speechless from her beauty. Though I shake my head and lie. _"N-No, I'm just worried about my friend."_

She grins at me impishly. _"Don't worry, I can read your thoughts so there isn't any point in lying to me."_ I turn back to the other scene in defeat. "Hey!" The female next to me shouts. "These are prisoners that are not supposed to be harmed. You know that is our orders."

The shadow across the cell hands her evils. _"Hello to you too, Midna. You must know that I have been sent down here to deal out some damage before they are summoned. Maybe I'll just have to take you out of the picture."_

Midna shivers slightly, stepping in front of me. "That's what you may have been told but I have been commanded to protect these two when your anger boils over the edge and you try to murder them. And you doing this is making this twice as easy for me to kill you – as I have been told to also do if it becomes necessary."

Dark Chloe fully turns to Midna, standing. _"You really think that you would be able to harm me and get away with-"_ Her words are suddenly cut off by a sphere of dark magic sent right into her stomach – sending her flying into the wall behind her.

I turn my gaze up to see Midna smiling, her arms outstretched as magic flows to her fingertips. "Yes. Yes I can indeed." She clicks her fingers and Dark Chloe is teleported away in a mass of little squares much like in the Twilight.

As soon as silents falls upon the cell, Midna drops into a kneel at my side straight away and searches for the cuts – although she doesn't have to search far.

_"Go to Chloe first. She needs it more than me."_ I plead, nodding over to the weakened form on the other side of the cell.

She nods and rushes over to Chloe, helping her sit up and placing her own hands on her chest, magic flooding into the wound and healing it. "Heh, remember when I said that I couldn't promise that I wouldn't get into trouble with her again. . .?" She trails off, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, lover girl couldn't bear to see her Hero hurt. I've heard it so many times in the stories I have read about you two." Wait, there's stories about us? _Duh, Link, yo did save Hyrule. Like that isn't something for others to hear about._

Find that my vision is slowly gaining shadows, I let my head fall against the blood-painted floor; feeling sick as the smell of my own blood grows more intense because of my sharper senses.

My eyes gently slide shut, welcoming whatever is about to happen with open arms as—

"Link!" My eyes snap open once more despite the growing pain to see Chloe rushing towards me, a mask of concern covering her horror-filled face well. My eyelids fall close once more, only scaring her more as she puts pressure onto the three cuts and one bruise from the kick – heat transferring from her form to mine as—

"Chloe! Stop!" Midna's voice jerks me awake and halts the flow of energy, showing a pale and fatigued Chloe before me. "You're going to hurt yourself again."

_"Don't hurt yourself for me. I'm not worth it."_ I say, moving onto her lap.

She embraces me, something that I have missed terribly. "But you are worth something. And I will carry on fighting for you no matter what."

_"That's kind of what I am worried about."_ I comment sheepishly.

Midna clears her throat, reminding us where we are and why we are here in the first place. "Now that you are fully awake and healed, you need to follow me. You have both been summoned." I notice the seriousness in her tone that only means trouble and harm (or both) for either or both of us.

Nevertheless, Chloe helps me stand and we slowly follow Midna to wherever we are meant to be going to. Let's just hope that it won't end in harm or death, huh?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We follow Midna around wherever we are to where we are supposed to go to, our savior on my right while Chloe stands quite close to me left side – the one that was hurt before.

_"I'm okay, you know. I should be the one worrying about you; not the other way around."_ I say to her, glancing to her and the way ahead.

She sighs in reply. _"Yeah, but I know you're about to get hurt when we get to where we are going to. And he's going to make me watch it for a reaction."_ I don't add anything.

Midna stops at a set of doors and turns to us. "You two ready"? Chloe and I look at each other, then at Midna, and nod. She takes a deep breath and places either of her hands on the doors, forcing them apart so we can step inside.

I feel a kiss atop my forehead as I follow the girls into the familiar room, bracing myself for the person we are about to become face to face with.

Ghirahim.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry that it was short yet I have another 5 chapters to write up so you'll just have to suffise with that for now. Still, in the next one, Link, Chloe and Midna will face off with the Demon Lord but what will be revealed? And what did Dark Chloe mean about being a part of his plans? You'll just have to fine out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm am so glad to be back! I'm also glad that I forced myself to write-up this chapter as well! Nonetheless, thank-you for the support and _check out my poll on my profile because it will be for later stories and nobody has voted on it yet along with my new Facebook page:_ RandomButLoved?fref=ts

**_Reviews:_ sailor-starlight101:** I know I am! I'm glad to be back in the wonderful world of the living! Thank-you and I love Fi and Midna too! Well, not many people like Fi but I do!

**LoZ lover:** Aw, it's okay. I hope that you get better soon and enjoy this story! :)

**krikanalo:** Thank-you so much! I'm really glad that you liked it.

**Ghirahim-mylove:** Thank-you! I'm happy that I merged together two of my favorite (though I like them all) Zelda games and that you like it! :) And what do you mean? Fi is in her deep sleep though you will find out more about her in this one :D

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ I have decided to thank people who have followed as well as hit the favorite button so thank-you very muchly to "sailor-starlight101" for following this story :D

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 13: Midna

As soon as we reach the mid-point of the room, Midna and Chloe fall to their knees in a kneel – and I don't really have much of a choice so I follow their example before I am seen not following them.

Ghirahim stands at a nearby window, bolts of lightning flashing on his face. He soon turns away when he realizes that he has company. "Ah, it's nice to see that you're all alive. Though I thought my creation would have shredded you to pieces by now." He states, unnerving me slightly.

My nerves don't calm when I try to speak up and he completely ignores that face. "Midna, foolish Twili, I am disappointed in you. I have not allowed you to heal them no matter what happens. Therefore, I shall not hold up my side of your offer any longer."

The Twili (I'm going with) leaps to her feet as the final word is spoken. She gaps in horror as she almost yells: "But you must! I only healed them because they wouldn't have stayed conscious for much longer! I had to do it! Don't kill my family!"

My mouth falls open at her final plead. "Oh, don't worry. You may even join them soon." Is all that he responds with. Midna forces herself to move back into her previous stance.

Now it's my time to try and speak some sense into the Demon Lord. _"You shouldn't be hurting her when you have what you wanted here. Don't lose it while you have it."_

He is silent for a moment, then eyes Chloe and laughs. "I would not like to be her right now."_  
_

_"Huh?"_ She bows her head, silent. _"Chloe, what's he talking about?"_

She finally looks up, an apologetic look in her eyes. _"If I follow through with his plans then you'll get to go home today as a human, unharmed."_

I rush towards Ghirahim without hesitation, breaking Chloe's grip on me when she tries to stop me. _"I'm not letting her give up her own life for mine so she can do something for someone as pathetic as you to make you happy!"_

He, quite suddenly, raises his hand when I jump at him – hands that aren't there holding me in mid-air by the throat. I hear Chloe gasp and try to help me only for her to stopped by a look from him.

He looks back to me and smirks as I try to struggle free. "Do not try and rebel against your Master."

_"I'd never . . . follow you."_ I barely make out.

His grin grows. "Of course not, because you always prefer to be the one called "Master" by my alternate side." Recognition flashes through me; which he notes. "Oh yes, we were once one when we were created though we were soon separated into light and dark when Demise found us."

The news sinks in though my mind doesn't want to process it being that I am a little more worried about the lack of air reaching my—

Ghirahim drops his hand, letting my form slump to the ground unevenly. I relax when a pair of soft and familiar hands rest on my side. "It's okay, you're going to be just fine. You just have to stay conscious and I can heal you, alright?"

_"D-Don't. You should keep your energy."_ I weakly reply. I hate it when I can't do anything. Nevertheless, I open my eyes (ones that apparently closed when I fell) as Chloe looks up at the one who left me like this.

"You said you would return him without harm. And now that you have broken your promise, I will break off my half t—" She is suddenly punted across the room before she can finish, a deep cut embedded into her chest as she hits the floor harshly.

I watch helplessly as Ghirahim moves over to her struggling figure, digging his nails into her chin as she is forced to look at me. "Don't abuse what little life you have left here. Especially when there's a life that you care for at stake." He whispers into her ear, pulling back her cloak to reveal—

_"What have you done to her?!"_ I force my feet to withstand the weight handed to them only for them to fall back down. Her white dress, given to her by her parents, is covered in large rips and tears – showing off thousands of bleeding wounds, new scars, red marks and bruises all over her body to the world.

Then I soon notice something burned into her left arm under her shoulder. Ancient Hylian for "Weak", I think.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"I thought that those _many_ dealings of torture were enough – yet I don't think that it was enough after all."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She's been tortured. . .

Anger boils over the edge though I won't attack. I can't for starters, but seeing her pained eyes and beaten body freezes me right down to the bone. "See? Even your "Hero" cannot save you from the depths of darkness now." He whispers, causing her to flinch violently and bite down on her lip until blood is drawn out.

Pulling myself together, I finally speak up. _"I want to talk to her alone. I doubt that I can change her mind but I have to tell her something. I promise not to run."_ I demand, watching her bleeding lip as she turns back to me with sad eyes.

Ghirahim sighs, yet agrees. "Fine, but lives will be at risk if you do try and escape." He clicks his fingers and all three of us, I believe, are teleported away; my vision shrouded with diamonds.

* * *

I emerge back in the cell that I woke up in, the chain dumped ceremoniously on the ground. I look around for Chloe and Midna to find neither of them here. I swear if we've been separated then I am so going to. . .

Sobs. I suddenly hear sobs. I turn my line of vision across to the left-hand corner of the cell cautiously, seeing chains from the wall wound around the arms of a skinny body shaking uncontrollably – hugging their knees as they sit deep in the corner of the room.

_"C-Chloe?"_ I nervously step towards her, trying to move her head out of her knees only for her to knock me away.

"D-Don't h-hurt him. J-Just hurt me a-as you would h-him." She mumbles, crying even more.

I gulp, images of her torture flying through her head as she mumbles those words and those words only. _"Shush, it's only me. Link. You know, the sleepyhead. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"_ I whisper, trying once more to see her eyes.

She only shakes her head and bats me off my feet with her elbow to my face, unintentionally yelping on impact. I begin to rise back onto my feet when a voice chimes into the cell.

"It's happening again, huh?" My eyes shoot up to see Midna entering. I shuffle out of the way as she kneels at Chloe's side.

_"She won't respond. It's like she's lost the will to carry on."_ I explain to her sadly, wishing that I was the one to take the beating instead of her taking it for me.

Midna nods. "Yeah, when I was instructed to guard her, I found her in this state. And thankfully, I know how to get her out of this." I exhale deeply, watching curiously as she mumbles something in another language and wraps her arm around Chloe's shoulders; causing them to glow faintly.

She soon draws back after a minute or so and smiles at me, snapping the chains apart with her magic and pulling them away from her arms. "It's the worst I have seen her as but she's going to be okay."

Chloe stops shaking and slowly looks up, seeing Midna and I smiling at her and smiles back – only until I show my pain from when she hit me. "Link? What's wrong? What happened?"

She moves over although I look away, worrying her even more – until Midna explains all. "He tried to help you but you elbowed him in the face."

"Link, are you. . .?" She forces me to look at her.

I quickly step in. _"I'm fine, Chloe. I promise."_

"You are such a liar." She jokes with a smile, wrapping her arms around me. "Are you sure that you're okay, though? I can't control myself like that."

I don't answer her, though. I let my head rest against her arm and close my eyes, sleep calling to me. "Gee, we haven't even told him why you are really here and he's already asleep." I can imagine Midna rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her words.

Chloe sighs. "I'm used to it. It's the usual to me."

_"Thanks. Just because one is tired doesn't mean that they cannot rest their eyes, dear ones."_ I have no idea why I said it like that yet I did. . .

They both giggle as my eyes open once more. "When I said that I wanted to meet him 'cause he sounded great, he has certainly lived up to it!" Midna declares, continuing her laughter.

_"Still, what's the real reason that you're here? I'll stay awake to hear that."_ She smiles though when she opens her mouth to speak, an unfamiliar voice steps in for her.

"Trying to give the game away, I see?" We all look over to see a figure, much like Midna in appearance though male, standing on the other side of the bars.

Chloe and Midna wink at each other before turning to me. _"Keep quiet, we've got this handled."_ The dark girl instructs, standing and turning to the man. "Of course not. We have too many lives on the line to do that. Who do you think we are, rebels?" She tosses back sarcastically, placing her hand on her hip.

The figure steps inside the cell, a smirk creasing their features. "Still, at least giving away information causes one punishment." Chloe stands and pulls her cloak back over her small figure, letting the male move towards me. He looks back towards them. "It's time we got him out of here."

He grabs me without much of a warning and hands me to Midna like a small toy. She smirks, likely hearing that thought, and closes her eyes – mumbling something in the language that she used to help Chloe in earlier, making us glow like before as w—

"Trying to free him before he gets too caught up in this? Well, you're a tad late on that one." We all look up to see Ghirahim standing outside, eyeing me curiously as the glowing stops.

I see a knife in his hand and squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to know when the blade will delve deep into my—

I land with a heavy thud against the floor as the horrible sound of impact from a weapon fills the air – though the pain isn't erupting inside of me.

"Midna!" I snap my eyes open to see Chloe kneeling at Midna's side, pushing the heels of her hands around the . . . knife in her stomach.

"I-It's okay . . . I can join mom and dad now." She whispers with a smile.

Chloe doesn't listen one bit. "No you won't because they aren't gone and you'll stay with us and get out of here!

She shakes her head. "My family have been dead since I was a child . . . I just tricked him so he couldn't find anyone else." She sighs. "Now, go and get wolfy out of here . . . you too. . ." She's getting weaker by the moment as more dark blood pools around her.

I pick myself up and move over to her, getting a stroke from her. _"I bet you wouldn't do that is I was a human, huh?"_ She smirks and pulls out a necklace, a ball of light held together with strips of silver – like the orb of memories – and places it around my neck.

A cool pain rushes through me and my legs give out, only for my hands to . . . catch me. She moves some hair out of my face and runs her hands down my arm. "Yeah . . . I still . . . would. . ."

Her hand drops and she falls still. My eyes heat up at what has happened and I am forced to face the harsh reality.

_She died trying to set me free._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, did you like it? I really hope that you did! We kind of know why Chloe was captured other than to be bait and more about Midna's personality before her death. Still, will Link and Chloe escape despite their tragic loss? And will all of this son me over? I guess you'll have to wait!

~RandomButLoved~


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, back for another chapter! This one is 4,600+ and the next one may be like that too so be ready. I'm going to try as much as I can to get the next chapter up tomorrow but it's a special day for me so you may not get it :D

_**Reviews:**_ **krikanalo:** Thank-you very much! :D

**Ghirahim-mylove:** Thank-you and I'm not sure. I was thinking of calling him Zant for obvious reasons but I guess I never put it in there (I could though)

**random name:** I know, I hate them too (unless I'm writing them, of course), but thank-you nonetheless :)

**LoZ lover:** I know . . . I would've had her in for longer but I wanted to show more of what she hides from the surface (no pun intended) and it shows well in . . . death T.T

**sailor-starlight:** I _loved_ writing that line! I didn't think somebody would pick up on it though so thank-you! He honestly does sound like a Japanese teach when he said that now that I think about it too! :D Still, thank-you very much and I hope you carry on awesomely reviewing :)

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you very muchly to "qmcdanielhms" for both pressing the favorite and follow button ~ I really appreciate it :D

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home

I never thought somebody other than Chloe would take their life for me. I am honestly not worth dying for at all. I look at her gift, the one thing that I have of her. Why didn't she give something to—?

Something lifts me into the air, sinking their nails deep into my neck. I barely manage to keep the necklace away from them. Though it isn't long before I realize who "they" are – it's kind of obvious, huh?

Chloe rushes to her feet as soon as I leave her side. "Let him go!" She shouts, looking wide-eyes as I weakly hold the thing keeping me human away from who is gripping my neck.

"Fine." Is all he answers with. I drop to the floor although my vision is briskly covered in diamonds and I fall unconscious before I find out where I have been teleported to. . .

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

"Fine." He drops Link almost automatically, though is teleported away as soon as he collides with the floor.

"Where is he?!" Anger boils up straight away, masking my fear of where in Hylia's name Link could be right now. I swear, if it is like in Skyview Temple then I so will. . .

The Demon Lord just smirks. "If you want him, go and get him. Just catch him before he hits the surface of Hyrule, okay?"

"What?!" He doesn't have time to answer before I am warped away myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I get the very strange (after not flying for so long) feeling of falling when I reappear. I look down to find that I am falling through the Sky Realm. My parched mouth soon whistles out for my Loftwing, which soon catches me. Petting my bird for my absence despite the pain running through me, I start looking around for any spots of green in the sky.

It isn't long before I find him.

I know straight away that he is either unconscious or barely hanging onto it because his bird is nowhere to be seen – which means that I have to catch him before he reenters the Twilight.

. . . But how can I save somebody that is falling at almost double my speed who looks like a dot in the vast sky?

I may not be able to yet his Crimson Loftwing, faster than any other bird in existence, may be able to do just that. Remembering his three-note whistle tune, I being to call out for his special bird when a voice stops me.

_"I am sorry to say but even his bird will not be quick enough."_ Hylia appears before me after being absent in the Twilight, a sad expression upon her almost-transparent face.

I look down, defeated. "I-I can't do anything else, though."

_"Chloe."_ I look back up.

"Yeah."

_"Call your bird as soon as possible."_ Huh?

"Wait, wha-?" My vision suddenly goes white and when it refocuses, I am right above Link.

Well, this is why you have a goddess when the love of your life is falling to their death.

_"Call your bird as soon as possible."_ Now I see what she means. I grab a hold of Link and call out for my bird who manages to catch us metres above the line of Twilight - they must have been transported here by Hylia too.

_Goddess Hylia that was close. . ._ Breathing a deep sigh of relief, I look down at the boy beneath me; finding that he is unconscious – the long chain of the necklace Midna gave to him hanging loosely from his neck.

If you're thinking that I should be jealous then you are far from the truth because Midna loves to flirt and I have the same necklace myself so I could be a human in the Twilight - though it looks just like an ordinary necklace in the Realm of Light.

Even though he does need his rest – having been transformed, hurt, strangled and watched death – I shake him very slightly, waking him almost straight away.

"W-What happened?" He winces and holds his neck when he speaks, worrying me.

"We're going home. You were sent to the middles of the sky and I had to catch you before you hit the Surface of Hyrule." His lips part in shock and winces back again. "I didn't want to scare the islanders if you were asleep but if you're in that much pain then. . ." I begin.

He quickly steps in. "I'm fine, I really am. I can stay awake. I've got a Heart Potion back on Skyloft that will help." Seeing no point in arguing with someone as stubborn as Link, I leave it there. "Chloe. . ."

"Shush, you shouldn't be straining your neck."

He only rolls his eyes at my attempt to quieten him. "I wanted to thank you . . . for saving me." I look down softly.

"I did what I did because you were getting hurt . . . and Midna would've slapped me very hard if I didn't." He laughs at the last part (and thankfully not flinching) though pulls my cloak away so he can see the burn on my arm and only that.

I easily know what he is implying after what I said a while ago. "I'm fine, I really am. I can stay awake. I've got a Heart Potion back on Skyloft that will help." I repeat, sending a sigh out of his mouth.

"Wow, real original." I breathe out a laugh. "Still, you're really hurt and need to be—"

"HEY, THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE FINALLY BACK!" A voice suddenly shouts out. We both look over to see Gully at the diving platform by the Light Tower, jumping and pointing at us.

I smile as a shocked Zelda and a grinning Groose join him, soon followed by Karane, Pipit and the Headmaster. My smile is soon taken away when Link covers my arm again, reminding me of what they'll see when we arrive back home. "I'll be here when they ask about it." I nod, knowing that he's right.

They all move out of the way in unison so we can land, although it isn't long before all of the questions and comments emerge – one question sticking out the most.

"Link, you're okay! I was worried when you did not return."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I was scared you never come back. . ."

"Why are you wearing that?"

Thankfully, Link is here for me like he had said before. "Look, I don't think that Chloe wants to tell you why she is wearing that just yet."

"But I want to know!"

"Please tell us."

"What's been going on down there?"

Soon, I have enough of their comments and silence them all. "We're quite tired and we should get some rest while we—Chloe. . ." I take off my garment and let it fall to the floor – stunning them all and stopping Link mid-sentence.

Gully is the first to speak. "Are they battle scars?" I smile sadly at Link and kneel before the young child.

"Yeah, and I bet that you won't believe me when I said that I had to fight a dragon either!" I say, forcing a smile that becomes less forced when his face lights up like the sun.

"Really?!"

I giggle. "Yep, and I can tell you all about it." I point over to a bench at the edge of the Plaza. "Can you wait over there while I tell my friends something very quickly?"

He nods in excitement and rushes off happily. I rise to see even more shocked faces – except from the boy who understands how I got all of the burns and wounds, of course.

The Headmaster steps forwards. "Did you really have to fight a dragon?"

I smirk, getting a thought. "Yeah. Well, somebody had to get Dark Link out of him, didn't they?" I point at Link and let him handle the mob of questions while I skip off towards Gully.

He'll get me back for this but I don't care – he may have suffered with a horde of Bokoblins and all that but let's see how he manages with _that_!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And do do you want to know how I beat the dragon?"

"Yes, yes!"

"I had to sing." He's confused for the first time in the conversation. "Yeah. Weird, huh?"

He tilts his head, then suggests something. "Can you sing the song?"

I gulp, then see his childish pleading face and nod with a smile. "Of course, Gully."

_"In the night, blew a storm,_

_Chasing shadows to the shore,_

_Lightning filled the sky, thunder roared and cried._

_Close your eyes, come along,_

_Dance until the night has gone,_

_Singing a song, of storms."_ I smile more at his amazed face as I continue.

_"From the sky, to the ground,_

_Rain is falling all around,_

_Thunder, rain, and wind, a Song of Storms begins_

_Sing a song, a melody,_

_Then ev'rybody will see,_

_The Hero of Time, has come."_

Gully is speechless for a few moments before finally saying. "Y-You're voice is so pretty – but who's the "Hero of Time"?"

_"But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand . . . a young boy clothed in green will appear as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time."_

"He will be a boy who becomes a Hero that will travel through time itself to prevent our world from turning bad." I explain to him, his eyes growing wide.

He soon replaces that smile with a grin and I large laugh. "It sounds like Karane's stories but without all of the love and stuff like that!"

I join in with the laugh, then think of Link and reply with: "Yet he will be real – and you'll have known his ancestor for a _long_ time." There's a while of silence before I speak up once more. "Come on, Gully, let's get you home. You can tell Piper more about what I told you today, can't you?"

He sighs. "Can I race you first? I promise that I'll go home after but I just want to race you after not seeing you for so long."

"I'm sorry, Gully – but I'm really tired after all the stuff I've had to do and I need to sleep. If I'm not too busy tomorrow then I will, okay?" He smiles and hugs me, causing a wince to escape me.

I gratefully manage to cover it up. "Oh okay, I just hope that you're alright."

I pull away, confused. "Of course I'm okay. Why would you think differently." He releases himself from me.

"I know that those cuts aren't just battle scars and I saw you catch Link before. I didn't want to ask because I know it won't be good and you're scared." I give him a huge hug.

"You've read right through me but I'll be fine thank-you for the concern. Now, let's get you back to Piper."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So after giving Gully a piggy-back ride to his house and getting praise from his mom – Piper – I leave their house to find Link lying by the bank of the lake, looking barely awake at that.

I slowly move over to him. "The explanation went _that bad_, did it?" He looks over and sits up, rubbing life back into his eyes.

"Yeah, after you ditched me. I can't believe that you said that before you left either. I almost fell of the island from all the questions!" I roll my eyes and laugh, sitting next to him – sheepishly resting my head on his shoulder. "That _may_ make up for it."

I smile, though it soon fades from my face. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just saw a way out. I was, and still am, too scared to revisit those. . ." I barely get that far. "I'm so stupid."

He shoves me lightly. "Shut up, you. You're the strongest person I know. I wouldn't have lasted an hour in there if they did what they did to you to me."

I smile at that one. "So, what did you tell them?"

"I told them why you had to stay in Hyrule briefly. I summed up the Twilight and how you were . . . hurt for what I had done because you told them too. . ." He pauses, recollecting himself. "Oh, and you should talk to Karane and Zelda. Karane ran off crying after what happened to you but even Pipit couldn't help her – and Zelda barely made it through either."

"I can't believe that I have done this to all of them; and you too. If I had gotten that stupid arrow quicker then I could have stopped all of this before bad things happened and people as amazing as Midna died!" I burst out crying in front of him – covering my face like I did down there – seeing the knife through her stomach and Link barely breathing in the grasp of the man who captured me.

His strong arms wrap around my waist, taking me in. "Shush, it's okay. None of this is your fault. All of this is going to be over soon, okay? It'll be over and we can finally be free." He whispers, resting his head against mine.

I sniff and slow the tears, looking up at him - remembering a time down in Hyrule. "W-When they were hurting me in Hyrule, only one thing kept me going."

"You don't have to revisit tha—"

"You." He stops straight away, his attention fully on me. "I would always see your face and the pain felt like nothing. I knew that you were safe and it made me happier more than pained to know that you were going to save me."

His sad smiles causes us to lean in at the exact same time, our lips finally connecting after what feels like millions of years. "We should be heading back for an early night, shouldn't we?" I mumble, only releasing myself a tiny bit so I can speak.

"Yeah, but can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asks politely, snuggling me. "I want you to be the last thing that I see before I go to sleep."

I smile and help him to his feet, wrapping my arm around his waist as I lead a half-asleep Link back to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After literally forcing food and water into him (but soon having to suffice with him having Pumpkin Soup) and having two Heart Potions shoved down my throat from almost the entire Academy, I finally help Link into his room - feeling somehow like a mother. He insisted that I borrowed the Goddess' Harp with me to help him sleep.

"Thank-you for doing this." He mumbles, barely able to stay awake. "C-Can you sing that song you and your mom sung as a kid . . . I really like that one."

I smile and ready the Goddess' Harp, setting it against in such a way that I can strum with one and hold his hand with the other. Closing my eyes, I choose to sing the darker-sounding verses along with the bright-sounding chorus because of how fitting it is to our adventure so far.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said: "I'd never let you go",

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said: "Don't leave me here alone",

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. . ."

He's already asleep, I know, but I am so taken away with the song that I continue.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light. . .

You and I'll be safe and sound."

I watch the smile on his face grow as tears fill my eyes. _He isn't safe yet. . ._

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on. . .

Hold on . . . to this . . . lullaby,

Even when the the music's gone. . .

Gone. . ."

Cold droplets fall down my cheeks at the memories of my mother singing this to my dad when he was hurt and all of the memories of death surrounding my life.

"Just close your eyes. . .

You'll be alright. . .

Come morning light. . .

You and I'll be safe and sound. . ."

Slowly unlocking my hand from his, I move the chair I am sitting on back to it's original position too. Stepping over to the door, I place a hand on the light-switch and watch his sleeping form for a moment. "Come morning light, we'll be safe and sound." I flick the switch, sending the room dark and leave his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remembering what I was told about Zelda and Karane, I head up to their rooms to comfort them.

I go and see Karane first. All she does is hug me tightly and cry quietly into my shoulder; sniffing now and again. That is until Pipit arrives and offers to look over her while I rest up.

When I ask Karane is she'll be okay, all she says is: "The Goddess of Love is fine. You deserve some rest."

The last thing I note before I leave is Pipit and Karane happily hugging.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next places I stop at is Zelda's room – finding her sitting at her desk, sewing the Sailcloth I had used during my quest not knowing that it was torn and scratched so much as it appears to be.

"Hey Zel. I heard that you were upset so I came by to see if you are okay." I say quietly, as if she is asleep or something.

She places the cloth on the table and stands. She wears a long, knee-length nightgown tinted pink with white flats; her hair down instead of tied back like usual. "Thank-you, I'm fine now. I just can't believe that somebody would do that to someone as amazing as you." Her eyes fill with tears, forcing herself to look away.

I quickly move over to her and embrace my scared friend. "It's okay. You know that it was to protect you guys from getting hurt when you didn't need to."

She sniffs and replies, "I know. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"It's called being human, though we can't do anything about it."

We stand for a while, happy to be together after such a long and emotional time apart before I speak up.

"Zelda?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you be able to fix my dress for me?" She releases herself and looks up. "You're a whiz with a needle and thread."

She smiles sweetly and nods. "Of course I will. I can start now and have it done by the morning, I hope."

"Thank you so much for this, Zelda. I'll just get changed and I'll bring it back to you, okay?" I praise, heading back towards the door.

"No problem." Is the last thing I hear before I leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow. . ." Is Zelda's only reaction when I hand her the pile of shredded, dirty, bloody dress.

"Heh, it's bad, huh?"

She shakes her head and takes it. "It'll be fine. I can handle anything!"

"Look, if you don't want to this this then you don't have to. I under. . ." She passes me a look, silencing me.

"It's fine, Chloe. I will sort out your dress for you." She soon shoos me out of her room so she can work and forces me into the Bathroom to relax for a while.

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I take off my light-blue dress that I first traveled onto the Surface in (so it still has the rip on the right sleeve) and pull out the messy plait that doesn't even look like a plait anymore.

Stepping into the tub of warm water, I dunk my whole body in straight away and begin to away the thousands of layers of blood and grime (without pain thanks to the two Heart Potions). I won't lie to you, it takes _forever_ to get clean being that I washed about two weeks ago (*shudders*). Still, I do look brand new when I step out of the . . . red and brown tub.

_Ew!_

I quickly drain out the water so it can refill, rubbing away the dirt and blood from around the edge of the bath so it doesn't look—

*Knock, knock*

_Oh goddess, now?_ "W-Who is it?" I call out, taking away the final specks of dirt.

"Me." _Link? What are you doing up? You never get up by yourself!_

"Me who?" I stupidly wonder.

"It's "Me Me". Can I come in now? Or are we playing "Twenty Questions"?" I roll my eyes, only to realize that I have a lack of clothing on my body . . . and panic.

"J-Just a minute!" I reply a little too high-pitched as I dry myself and throw my clothes back on. _Wait, why am I panicking? The door is locked for Din's sake!_

Slowing down, I find my pack of hair clips and pin my hair up into a bun - walking over towards the door and opening it, finding Link leaning against the door-frame in wait. "Geez, take your time."

I send him a glare, though I'm grinning. "Do you want to get inside?" He smiles and hugs me around the waist.

"Of course I do." I let out a startled squeak when he picks me up and spins me around before releasing me. "And now I can." He steps inside and shuts the door in my face.

Ugh, why didn't I think he was going to do that?

Rolling my eyes once more, I turn around and head back into my room – slipping on a thin, grey cardigan as I take the clips out of my hair and sit as my desk to brush the knots out. I do sit for a while, soon swapping my brush for my fingers and dragging them lazily through my now-soft hair as I desperately try not to fall asleep – I soon remember that taking my fingers through my hair does just that.

I soon give up and lay my arms on the wooden desk, my head flopping on top of it and drifting into the void of sleep almost straight away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Get away from him!" I wake with a start, almost falling backwards off the chair as I shout the thing I was about to in my nightmare. Link was hurt, by what I'm not quite sure, yet I couldn't help him – I just had to stay put and watch his pained expression as shadows tortured him.

I am _so_ glad that all of that was just a dr—

"Come morning light . . . you and I'll be safe and sound." A melodic voice sings out, drawing my feet to the ground and shifting my form towards the outside of the Academy.

I find myself moving around the side of the exterior's second floor and onto the roof – finding Link sitting underneath the bell, one leg drawn to his chest while the other dangles off the edge above the door I just came out of.

I remember him sitting there with his dad, though I would hide behind the chimney as they would sing together – although this time is no different.

"Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it,

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,

I fell right through the cracks . . . and now I'm trying to get back."

He looks at the setting sun in my direction. I barely manage to dive behind the chimney in time.

"I won't hesitate no more, no mare,

It cannot wait,

I'm sure there's no need to complicate,

Our time is short,

This is our fate,

I'm yours. . ."

I slowly step away when he looks back and finishes, not singing, with: "I really am hers now."

I smile as I shuffle towards, finally speaking up. "You have the most beautiful voice ever, you know that right?" He jumps and almost falls off the edge of the building although I manage to support him in time.

"I-I wasn't singing." He says nervously, his face flushed with embarrassment.

I smirk. "I never implied that."

"Fine, I was but you can't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_ about this. Do you promise?" He demands briskly, pulling himself away from the edge.

I nod. "I won't, don't you worry." He smiles. "But why hide it, though? I mean, you have such a wonderful voice – so why keep it away and out of sight?"

"Because if they know then they'll take about dad – then mom – and I don't want to have to listen after how they really died." He explains sadly, getting up only for me to push him back down.

I snuggle next to him, all four of our legs dangling off the edge. "It's okay. Still, you should be asleep so . . . why why aren't you?"

He looks into the distance. "Nightmares. After everything we've been through, I never thought it would be so difficult to settle back in yet it is. I feel like I don't belong here anymore."

"Well be out-of-place together." I reply simply, causing a laugh to escape him. "Anyway, we should rest. You'll be asleep without nightmares before you know it – and wake me up if you can't sleep."

We help each other down and when we return to the interior of the Knight Academy, we go our separate ways for the night no matter how much I want to stay with him.

Nevertheless, I change into my nightwear and flop onto my bed; falling asleep quicker than ever before (which is near impossible despite how I have made it possible) without any dreams or nightmares.

Finally a night of peace in a place that will always bring me in when I need that shard of the beautiful thing named peace.

* * *

"Chloe! You have to wake up! Link's in trouble!" A sudden voice jolts my eyes open to show a blurry Pipit trying to wake me.

"Uh, five more . . . wait, Link's in trouble?" My eyes fully open, bringing my life clear once more.

Pipit nods. "Yeah, he's dreaming but won't wake up. It's exactly what happened after he lost his parents – but something's different this time. . ."

_"Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me here alone!"_ He couldn't wake up no matter how much we tried. He just kept shouting and trying to wake, scaring us all. He did manage to wake - but that was hours after I got down there and my voice was the only one that actually woke him, so they need me _right now_.

And it's happening again. . .

"What's different this time?" I press for Pipit's answer.

"There are some weird diamonds on his face. It sounds strange, I know, but Zelda told me to get you as soon as she saw—" I leap off the bed and slam the door open, breaking into a sprint down to Link's room.

"Ghirahim, get you psychotic self out of my Link!"

* * *

_**Author's**__** Note:**_ So, something is very wrong with Link and the Demon Lord has something to do with it (like that isn't obvious :D) but will Chloe be able to do anything about it? And what will Link's nightmare actually hold? You'll just have to find out soon! :D

~RandomButLoved~


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's**** Note:**_ _Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!_ Yeah, it's my birthday and to treat all of your guys, you have a 6,500+ worded chapter for you today! Well, it's awkward because I'm writing this before my birthday (the Saturday that you got Chapter 14) but still, as awkward as this feels, please enjoy this because I have loved writing this one and will most likely be my favorite Ghirahim moment that I have ever created (as weird as that sounds. . .) :D_  
_

_**Reviews: **_**sailor-starlight: **I cried at Rue's death along with Safe and Sound! T.T I'm glad the rest cheered you up but this chapter isn't the happiest thing ever until the very end so . . . be prepared. I loved the last line and spent a while thinking about it. Here's more and thank-you ~ I did imagine Link as a singer and the other stories that put that in there made me do the same :D

**random name:** Thank-you and I just couldn't help myself! :D It's my favorite song too!

**LoZ lover:** Oh my gosh, it is! I've just realized! Ha, ha! Thank-you and he is . . . but he's about to go onto a _whole new level_! He won't, I promise (refernce!)

**ghirahim-mylove:** It's my birthday :D And here's the next chapter (loving Time Sword if you hadn't seen from my reviews :D)

**qmcdanielhms:** I think so, even if none of us have heard it . . . thank-you and keep enjoying :D

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 15: Worthless Human Being

(Link's POV)

One by one they appear. One by one they are murdered before my very eyes.

First I see the Master Sword covered in chains. Fi appears in a flash of purple light, giving out a chilling statement. "_Link_," She spits. "You lost your title as "Master" when you betrayed, resulting in our deaths being your fault."

_"It's not my fault!"_

A dark blade stabs through her back, going straight through the shining jewel on her chest – sending light and purple blood everywhere as she falls to the ground, the Master Sword shattering in an explosion of light along with her.

_"Fi!"_

Then I begin to hear these strange voices that I am too distant and distracted to answer to. _**"Fi's okay, Link. We set her free, remember?"**_

_**"Hey, what's everyone doin' in . . . what's happening?"**_

Why can't I move? Why?!

Hylia is the next to appear, sending Fi's spirit off into heavens. Though when she looks at me, pure hatred fills her eyes. "This is all your fault. Not ours. _Yours_! You failed! You deserve the same death and torture as Demise!"

_"Please! No! I didn't fail!"_

**_"Shush, it's okay. You haven't failed, okay? It's time to wake up now, Link. Come on, sleepyhead."_**

Darkness shrouds her form and transforms her figure into thick stone, crushing under the large force of darkness upon her.

_"Hylia! No!"_

**_"Link, calm down. Nothing bad is happening, okay? Please wake up. Please. . ."_**

Then it's my own parents – killed by knives to their hearts. And they speak just like Hylia and Fi had just moments before. "We protected you ever since the day you were born yet you turn your back on us when we needed you the most. You're no son of ours!"

_"Mom! Dad! I'm sorry I didn't do anything!"_

**_"It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong, alright? What you're being told isn't true."_**

Next is Pipit and Karane, my best friend. An arrow shoots straight at them only when I try to save then, a pair of arms force me back and hold me there. "You will watch this, sky child. This is what you get for what you have done." The blood-freezing voice of the Demon Lord whispers into my ear.

_"I can't watch! Please don't make me watch! Let go of me you freak!"_

**_"Groose, let go of him. Our actions are affecting his nightmare. We can't afford to do that if we want to wake him."_**

Pipit rushes in front of Karane and takes the shot, only for Karane to have another arrow lodged into her as well – only she says one last thing before she dies. "You're no Hero. The one who died for me is, but not you - you aren't worthy of being one."

_"I tried but he won't let me help! Pipit! Karane! Don't!"_

**_"Pipit is okay and so is Karane. Link, you haven't done anything wrong. Listen to my words and return to the light that is blinded by the darkness. Please!"_**

The seventh person is Zelda – the one who I traveled down onto the Surface with Chloe to protect. The soul of Hylia is ripped free from her form, killing her in seconds. Though she manages to speak to me like the rest of them. "You were supposed to protect me, Link. Why didn't you do what you were asked of?" She drops to the ground, motionless.

_"Zelda! No! I will save you!"_

**_"Link, I'm here. I'll always be here. Just please wake up."_**

I can't move as much as I am begging to. I am forced to watch this horrible event by the ones that I have betrayed and murdered. The people soon go flying by. Midna. Fledge. Groose. Cawlin. Stritch. The Headmaster. Both Instructors. And even little Gully who races me around the island; or _used_ to at least.

_"Let go! I've got to save them! I've got to—"_

**_"Link!"_**

**_"He's stopped breathing!"_**

There she is, the last of them all.

Chloe.

She is drenched in chains so heavy that she can barely hold herself up. **_"He's okay. Something must have happened in his nightmare that will have caused shock. This happened the last time too. Although he has to carry on. The nightmare won't stop until he has seen everything it wants him to."_**

"Save . . . me. . ." She repeats until a blade is wedged straight through her heat, letting out a scream as she is submerged by the chains and falls into the abyss below.

_"No! Chloe! Don't die! I will save you! I _will_!"_

**_"I'm here, Linky. I'm not dead. I'll always be at your side, alright? I am just fine. Please, just listen to my voice."_**

Her spirit float over to me and holds my cheek in her usual fashion with her sweet smile – however her smile soon morphs into an evil grin as she brings up a knife, delving it right into my heart. I can't help but cry out in pain which only gets louder until it is deafening.

"You shall deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." Ghirahim repeats from the showdown at the Temple of Time, truth ringing through his words.

I feel myself being dragged down into the abyss. Further and further I keep struggling through the grasp from the ones who are no longer living until I can no longer.

"Burn with us, Link. You caused this, and you _will_ pay for it.

* * *

"Let go! Please stop! Stop all of thi-NO!" I bolt upright, panting heavily as sweat and tears run down my face. Hearing sighs of relief, I sharply look over to see Groose, Chloe and Zelda - the ones who those voices must have belonged to in that nightmare.

Zelda's shaky form steps forwards. "Link, it's okay. It was all just a nightmare." Her presence, along with Groose's and Chloe's, feels reassuring . . . until I watch their deaths before my eyes and I lose.

"No! All of you are gone and he's making me go through it again!" I shout, clutching my head as pain rings around it. "I can't watch it! No! Not again!"

A hand rests on my arm and Chloe's voice speaks out to me in a soothing tone. "You can't watch what, Link? Who is making you what whatever it is?" Then, without any warning whatsoever, I lose control of my speech and somebody take it from me.

_"That would be me, of course."_ Well, that voice is not mine, but it's . . . familiar. It's not dark me because he's dead then who could it-No, no, no! Get away from me Ghirahim! Get away!

"Stop it! Stop doing this to me!" I try and stop him though I can only do this for a few seconds.

I barely see my friend's horrified faces as they witness as of this. _"Try all you want, boy – but his moment is mine to savor."_ No, it won't! Stop all of this _right now_!

Groose quickly speaks up, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them back and fourth like old times. "Get out of my friend, you creep! Stop torturing him!" I force out a small smile though it soon fades when Ghirahim takes over once more.

_"But this is so much fun! This is the most joy I have ever had. And I am technically entitled to it after what he has done."_ He's sick. Absolutely sic—I uncontrollably grab his shoulder and twist it around with full force and determination in it.

_I have to stop him!_ Resisting as much as I possible can, I grip my hand and try as much as I can to pull it away.

"Get off of him! If you're going to hurt someone then it should be me!" I literally shout, forcing my hand off of Groose's shoulder. The Demon Lord's laughter rings around my head.

_"Is that a challenge, sky child?"_

I nod. "A-Any day."

Before anyone can object to this, I am thrown backwards into the wall, hands that aren't visible locking around my throat like before. I weakly smile when they all shout my name, finding myself to be losing consciousness rather quickly.

_"Just like old times, huh? Too bad I can't ask you of the location of the second Gate of Time because I know and it's gone."_ He says mockingly.

I try to keep a firm grip on consciousness yet it seems to be slipping away. "I still wouldn't . . . tell you."

"Link! What's going on?!" I hear Zelda gasp as all of them try to help me.

Despite the lack of air, I still am able to croak out: "C-Can't . . . breathe." The find the hands and help the burden. "Can't hang on . . . m-much more."

Zelda starts panicking. "Stop doing this, Ghirahim! Leave him alone for once!"

My lips curve into a sly grin. _"Everyone has the guilty pleasures, Your Majesty. Mine is torturing this boy until nothing remains!"_

Groose panics as well, which isn't like him at all. "You're gonna kill him!"

Ghirahim scoffs. _"And what do you care? To him, you're all murdered and blaming it on him."_ I squeeze my eyes shut, getting painful (literally) memories.

"Chloe is next to try and convince me otherwise. "No, that's not true and Link knows it!" I don't reply – I'm stuck in a trance of watching their deaths. "Link? You know that isn't true, don't you?"

_"Why don't we test that thought out? Let's see what he really thinks."_ The grip around me is released and I fall back onto the bed, taking in sharp gasps of the sweet air as my friends collapse (not literally) in relief.

"Link. . ." Zelda's hand is suddenly on my shoulder, though I don't feel it – it's so distant . . . saying that she is gone from this world. "You know that isn't true, right?"

Everything that they said – all those words were so truthful – they spin around my mind until they are burned inside. "I . . . I betrayed you. I-It's all my fault. I'm no Hero. I deserve a death like Demise's – one where I won't ever return despite what the bloodline is." I whisper, keeping my eyes hut in case they try to show sympathy.

And it isn't much sooner that I just completely lose every emotion that I ever have. "And once this is done, I'll be taken onto the Surface and be punished for betrayal and murder-"

"Link, stop it." That was Chloe – yet I continue.

"And it'll keep going on until I die. Then I'll be bought back so it can happen again-"

"Link, you're scaring me." Zelda tries to stop me – it doesn't work.

"But I bet you that they'll grow bored of it soon enough and kill me off before I turn eighteen and-"

"Stop it, Link! You're only hurting—"

I burst into tears, whispering the final heart-breaking comment. "I wanted to die of old age with my friends around me. Not all alone before I turn eighteen. . ."

_"I don't want to say, "I told you so" but . . . I told you so."_ I don't want to do this! Why is all of this my fault?!

Arms embrace me, yet they feel so distant to me. "I'm stupid, worthless, and I don't have anything to live for like everyone says that I do." I sum up, the tears slowing.

They all fall silent, speechless as they figure out something to say – though it is Ghirahim who speaks up. _"As much as this is amusing me, I must be off. If you want all of this to be over then return to Hyrule and I shall gladly take the honor of it. If not then it's good-bye for now, sky child – because this tor__ture hasn't even started yet!"_

I feel his presence leave but before I can even breathe for a moment, I fall back onto the bed – barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Link!" Chloe is at my side in an instant, trying to keep me awake as tears fill her eyes. "You're okay, we're okay, everything's okay. Stay with me, sleepyhead. Please."

I smile weakly as she kisses me; only for darkness to shroud my vision very suddenly, taking me into the depths to burn with the friends that I have betrayed.

* * *

"Kono michi ya yuku hito nashi ni. Kono michi ya . . . aki no kure. C'est pour cela, que je suis—" Music and angelic singing draws me into conscious only to stop suddenly. "I shouldn't be doing this when you aren't even awake. . ."

_Please keep singing_, I beg. _I prefer your voice when Hylia isn't in you – as much as I like her voice as well._

"This song is why I smile at the word "Journey". I had a dream where we went on this big journey together without knowing who we are yet we fell in love and this song played." I feel my hand being squeezed and pressure against it – a kiss. "Please wake up, sleepyhead. You're the only thing I've got now." She says, placing the harp next to me when I hear a door opening.

"Come on, Chloe. School's about to start up **(A/N: I've made it so their school begins in the afternoon)** – we have to go." I hear Zelda state, causing a sigh to escape Chloe. School? It's running again?

"Okay, thanks Zel." She replies, standing.

_Wake up!_ I command myself though my body does not want to respond. _You've got to let her know that you're okay!_

As I hear her begin to leave, a thought strikes me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You can speak, you know. Just think what you want to say and we'll hear it – as a wolf or human."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As a human. . .

_"Wait!"_ I call out, footsteps ceasing.

She turns and steps back towards me. "L-Link? Is that you?"

Something takes over and I fall back into my past state. _"Chloe, w-where are all of the chains and blades? Are they trying to give me a false sense of security?"_

"No, Link. There aren't any chains because you're in Skyloft – and the only blades here are in the Sparring Hall." Breaking out of the dark thoughts, I finally am able to open my eyes – and I am happy with what I am greeted with.

A confused Zelda stands in the doorway of my room while Chloe is further inside. Although they scare the living daylights out of me when they dive onto me.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me – other than that creep. I'm sorry I scared you, I can't believe that I said any of that." I whisper, my eyes going warm at the harsh memories.

They finally release themselves. "None of this is your fault, okay?" Chloe reassures, Zelda nodding in agreement.

"So, how come school has started up again?" Zelda bites her lip slightly.

"Ever since I got back, we all thought that it would be better to try and settle back into normality while you two finished your business in Hyrule."

Chloe and I share a glance. "And I've decided to go back today so I'm not spending all of my days thinking about what has happened throughout these past few days and weeks."

Her words spark a thought in my tortured head. "Could I do the same, then? It's not like I'm going to sleep and this room isn't the best place holding happy thoughts now, is it?" I wonder, beginning to get up.

Chloe turns to Zelda. "It did happen this morning and it's not even the afternoon now. It may do him some good."

She thinks about the thought for a moment before concluding: "Fine, we can trail it – but you should be able to leave lesson if you need to, okay?"

I smile at the girl next to me as I shakily rise to my feet, trying not to fall back down as my legs want to. "Come on, then. Why keep the wonderful world of school waiting?" I wonder sarcastically, gesturing towards the door.

We all laugh as we head out, Chloe sneaking in a kiss as we enter the hallway.

* * *

The first lesson is history – the one lesson that kind of started this entire quest off, I guess. I panic slightly when I see a drawing of the Gate of Time on the board (the memories will _never_ leave me. . .) though I soon manage to calm myself before I draw unnecessary attention to myself.

The Headmaster walks in happily (most likely because we are finally back) and hands out the ancient texts to us, instructing us to turn to page one-hundred and fifty-seven before asking . . . for me to read the first part _aloud_.

Confidence has never been my thing, huh?

I feel a poke on my back and turn to see Zelda giving me a thumbs up from behind along with a squeeze of my hands from Chloe next to me, thankfully helping me out.

_Okay, Link: "The goddess created two sets of Gates so the flow of time could not be faltered if one of the Gates were destroyed." – that's all, right?_

But as soon as I open my mouth to speak, completely different (yet _very_ familiar) words spill out of my mouth; chilling me right down to the bone. "To pay for the crimes he had committed, the Goddess' Chosen Hero was captured and punished on the Surface by the man he was out to dispose of. He was supposed to be there for seven years though after being tortured more after trying to escape on numerous occasions – he lost the will to live and died alone before turning eighteen."

_What in Hylia's name was that?! Look what you've done!_ Being able to control myself once more, I dart out of the silent room; feeling chains trying to pull me down as I dash for the sweet air that I long for right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And if you thought that history was bad, you haven't even heard about art class.

Karane looks worried sick when she turns to me during her art sessions (being that she teaches for the Instructors when they can't for extra money). She tells us to sit wherever we want (which isn't like the Instructors a lot) and to draw whatever we want to (which _certainly_ not like the Instructors).

I sit by Chloe for the lesson, watching her strokes as she draws our Loftwing's in the lake; glancing back at my empty page for a while.

_"Hello again."_ A voice, _his_ voice, without warning echoes throughout my mind. _"Nice to see that you aren't in Hyrule yet – and have volunteered for another breakdown in public."_

"C-Chloe?" She stops drawing and looks over with a sweet smile. "D-Did you hear that?"

She stares for a few seconds, her smile fading as she shakes her head. "No. What did you hear?"

"N-Nothing!" I reply a little too quickly. She smiles again and places her hand on my arm before turning back to her work as if to say: "If you want to tell me then you can."

_"I have a plan that will get you the best work in the class!"_

_"Whatever you're about to do then don't you even da—!"_ Lose all feeling and all I can do is watch "me" pick up materials and start drawing.

Oh for the love of Din!

When "I" ignore Chloe after she asks what I am drawing, I decide to do what I did before history class. _"Chloe? Can you hear me?"_

Letting "myself" carry on, I (myself) turn away from the drawing in my mind, I see her look around – then at me. _"Yep, I can. Oh, and thanks for blanking me earlier, sleepyhead. Were you daydreaming or something? Because you may get caught sooner or later._

I laugh in my head. _"Kind of . . . but I can't actually talk normally because . . . well, he's got me again."_ Her shocked look presses for me to continue. _"C-Can you just tell me what he's drawing? I swear to Hylia that I won't be happy if it's embarrassing." _She grins at the last part and steps over to the paper, gasping quietly at the sight. _"What is it?"_ I ask briskly, worried about what is on the paper.

_"You had a nightmare about losing the ones that you love, right?"_

_"Y-Yeah . . . why?"_

_"Link, that's what is on the paper. Though I remember thinking of it and planning it out in the back of my mind before art class started. . ."_ I do _not_ want to look down right now.

_"Maybe he made you think about it because of how great at drawing you are – which is strange of him to think of when he hates you yet predicable because he's unpredictable - and then he made me draw it because . . . I'm going to be hurt most by it being that I went through it."_ I explain to her, suddenly getting control of myself again.

Tightly gripping the table, I am able to nervously look down at the drawing; quite horrified at the _very_ realistic drawing before me. All of the people who I saw die are behind me, holding me back from what the foreground holds. Chloe sits on her knees, the blade lodged through chains and her heart. A tear falls at the pained expression in her eyes.

It's only when I see the image that I feel utterly sick and want to throw up. . .

Remembering earlier, I get up from my seat and back away. "Link, it's okay. Don't go back to how you were this-Link!" I dash off without a second thought, only hearing her screams in my head as I wipe the tear away and take the same route that I did in history class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the smooth air hits me, I carry on running until I get to the lake. I sit on my knees where Chloe and I sat at last night near the Waterfall Cave (Last night? Really) at the edge of the water, panting heavily at the screams and words whirling around my head.

I literally feel like I am about to pass out when a familiar voice calls out to me, snapping me away from my darker self. "Hey, Link! I saw ya runnin' off so I though I'd check on ya." I look up and breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank Farore it's only you."

He smirks, slapping my shoulder as he takes a seat next to me. "Never thought you'd say that, huh?"

And for the first time what most likely is forever, I let out a laugh – and it's with the person that has hated me for what, fifteen years? "Still, I don't mean to sound obvious but the girls have told me that you haven't been coping one bit. And your run over here kind of helped tell me that too."

Dam those tell-tales. Well, it's true but . . . I'll lie to make him feel better. "Actually, I've been fine. Just a few slip-ups, that's all."

He looks at me accusingly. "Really?" I nod, slightly nervous. "Are you sure about that one? Do you need more time to get that answer right 'cause Groose here doesn't believe you one—"

"Fine!" I leap to my feet. "I can't cope with this at all! All of this with Ghirahim is getting too much for me to handle! I wish all of this could be—!" I continue until another thought invades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

___"If you want all of this to be over then return to Hyrule and I shall gladly take the honor of it."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That's it!

"Groose, I've got to tell you something but you can't tell anyone – especially not the girls, okay?" He nods without a second of thought in it.

"Go on."

"Okay, so tomorrow morning, I'm going back onto the Surfa—"

"Grooseland." He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'm going back to _Grooseland_ to finish all of this."

He smirk soon fades, along with the joke. "What?! But the creep said that because it's code for: "Return so I can kill you!"!"

I smile sadly. "I know but it's him and it'll actually mean: "Fight-to-the-death." It doesn't help. "Okay, that sounds worse but if I win then this will be all over, won't it?"

He sighs. "I know I won't be able to stop you but you only just woke up and you haven't gotten any good sleep for what, a month, have you?"

I bite my lip, though remember something _else_. "No, but I can sleep outside with my Loftwing. That always helps me sleep when I can't." He scoffs.

"Really? You? Not sleeping? You feel asleep standing up once! How is that even possible?!" He asks, flashing me a look.

"Um, that was . . . back to my point! I'm going and you can't stop me, okay? And don't tell absolutely _anyone_." I insist, dragging the conversation away from my bad sleeping habits and patterns.

He places and hand on my shoulder and nods. "Of course I won't."

"Thank-you, Groose. I should be getting back now." I rise and turn, beginning to leave, when he catches my arm.

"Are you sure you're okay? You might want to take a break for a bit."

I turn and smile slightly. "Not to be rude but I'm not going to be the happiest person alive right now. And not now even more that I have to keep a secret that I might not even be back to reveal. . ."

His expression turns sad. "You will be alive to tell them, and they'll understand, okay? We all know that this will help you if you go through with is." He holds out a hand, which I slowly shake. "I doubt you'll need it but I wish ya luck down there."

"Thanks. And I'll need all of the luck I can get – if I could, that is." I reply, releasing the grip on his hand and watching as he heads back towards his lesson.

Knowing that I'll have to get back too, I begin to move towards the Academy when a voice freezes my movements. "So, you're really going to leave me?" I turn to see Chloe's small figure appear from behind the nearby tree, tears filling her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"No! Chloe! Don't die! I will save you! I _will_!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I rush up to her and wrap my arms around her neck, thankful that she is here despite the fact that she heard everything. "I can't cope with this anymore. I need to show everyone that I'm not . . . a worthless human being. I want to live for much more than ten months like I've told you." I express, hugging her tighter and taking in her floral scent from her hair.

She runs her fingers through my hair, untangling knots that I always forget are there. "I understand. And besides, everyone knows that you aren't worthless; so we will have to make sure that you will always be safe here and fight their way to you if you weren't."

I smile until her words become chilling. "And I want to fight with you."

I release her as soon as the final slips off her tongue, wide-eyed. "What?! No! I'm not letting you go head-first into danger without even a moment of-hey, that's what Zelda said-back to my point!" She giggles. "My point is that you're staying here where you're safe, okay?"

She drags her hand up and down my arm, watching the fold it creates in my clothes. "But Link, is it all that safe here now?"

"Huh?"

She looks straight at me. "I mean that we've been followed by the darkness ever since we were kids, so what can stop them from doing it again while the strongest person on the island is gone?" I open my mouth to speak though she places a finger on my lips; halting me before any word slips out. "You are, okay? Anyway, and you'll need someone to cover your back or help you if you're hurt." She pauses. "And I can't let you leave my sight ever again, am I clear? I won't let it."

She lets her hand drop back to her side, my face softening at her words. I take her hand, making her look up. "To be honest, I don't really want you here when you can be more helpful dishing out some butt-kicking."

She grins. "Yeah, I am pretty good at that thanks to all of those wrestling fights that I won when we were kids."

I tilt my head. "Hey, I always won-oof!" She knocks me to the ground, sitting on my stomach so I can't get up. I let my head fall against the grass in defeat. "Really? _Now_, in was was a romantic moment, you want to knock me over? You should really be happy that I'm not re-flexing at things like this anymore." I comment, sending her a look.

"Fine. . ." She rolls her eyes and stands, stretching her arms out to help me stand. _Hmm, I think there may be a slight plan forming in my head on pay-back. . ._ I think, a grin thick on my face as I take her outstretched hands and hoist myself up.

"Is somebody up for a dance?" I wonder, my smile uncontrollable – in a good way, thank Hylia.

She smiles back though hers is more confused. "Um, yeah, okay . . . this is all a bit—AH!" Dropping one of her hands, I bring the other above her head and spin her around like my did used to do with my mom – only I am purposely spinning her faster.

I grab both of her arms and stop her, laughing at her spinning vision. "Um, Link . . . why are there three of you?"

I can't stifle my laughter – the plan is going as planned. "Because I am so awesome and lazy that I have another two to do stuff for me while I sleep." I say, grabbing that from the top of my head with the thought of my sleeping habits still on my mind from the last conversation I had.

I wrap my arms around her waist, whispering into her ear: "Would somebody like to go for a dip?" Her eyes widen when I glance at her.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?!" I nod and burst into laughter as I place her over my shoulder – banishing the thoughts of the time Ghirahim had done the same thing with Zelda.

I turn back to the lake. "Hmm?" I chew my lip in fake-thought. "Well, there's a lake here and I think that someone's about to get dunked!"

I hear her laughing though she is obviously annoyed because of how much she wants to break my back with her fists for freedom. "Link, thou Hero of Hyrule, you better put me down before I swear to Hylia that I will dunk you in Lake Floria and—!"

I quickly cut her off. "Nice title, though thy does not remember thou hast le Water Dragon's Scale along with thou's companion. Thou will be fine . . . duh."

"Hey! Old language my my thi—NO!" I grab her by the waist again and throw her in the lake, falling onto the ground and into a fit of laughter - remembering doing that as a kid but never remembering how much fun it is!

She soon resurfaces and sends me a glare, my laughter fading as I bite my lip.

_Whoops. . ._

Trudging out of the the water, and pulls me to my feet; slapping me hard around the face.

"Geez, you have one heck of a slap!" I exclaim, holding my very sore left cheek.

She smirks and moves her hand away, kissing the spot where she hit me, then moving around to my lips while forcing my hands around her waist. However, when she places her hands around _my_ waist, her grip is tighter than usual; like she is about to-

I pull away to see her smirking face. "Oh, don't you even—" She drags us both into the lake, dunking us deep into the freezing (and I mean _freezing_) cold waters.

And just like old times, the water we accidentally breathe in is squirted in each other's faces through our laughter. "Um, Link . . . I think you're missing something. . ." My eyes widen, expecting it to be something completely embarrassing when I see. . .

"How in the name of Nayru did my hat get from my head to yours so fast?!" I ask in complete shock and curiously.

She grins. "I thought it would be a good look on me."

I smile back, flicking water in her face. "It does look good as well." I suddenly remember something. "Hey, this is like your sixteenth, isn't it?"

"Huh, I guess it is." She agrees, looking around.

Then I remember something _else_. "Yet our Loftwings aren't around. . ."

"And no one else is here. . ." She continues, both of us knowing where this is going.

We both lean in at exactly the same time, sharing the salty taste on our lips from the dive. I sub-consciously move us over to the bank so we don't have to think about swimming along with everything else.

"Shoot, I can't say "Damn birds" this time, can I?" I joke, only to soon see that her eyes are filled with tears – and it's not from the water. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She giggles and wipes the tears away. "Nothing. I just didn't think that I would ever going to kiss you again. It's stupid, I know. That's all I've been thinking about since you were taken away from me."

"Gee, you are _so_ changing into me." She smiles. "Still, our past is the past and we can change the future into whatever we want it to be – but for now, just think about now and what you have because it won't be the present soon, will it? So why waster it thinking about stuff that hadn't happened yesterday?" She hugs me tightly.

"I'm so glad that I've got you."

"And I'm so glad that I've got you as well." I add, hugging her back.

We lie down on the grass and it isn't long before exhaustion takes us both into the void of sleep.

* * *

(Zelda's POV)

Karane drags me around the island like she normally does, claiming that she wants to see if Link is okay no matter how much I insisted that he needed some space to be alone. And why an I with her anyway? She could have done this but _no_, I have to go with her for unknown reas—

"Found him! Found him!" She shouts, getting giddy as she pulls me over to the spot where he is at. I get slightly worried when Karane stops very abruptly; being that I cannot see over her shoulder in annoyance, finding it disappearing when I see Link and Chloe fast asleep on the bank.

"Aww, that is _so adorable_!" Karane exclaims only for me to shush her.

"Don't wake them!" I whisper loudly.

She just giggles. "You really think that they'll wake at _that_?"

I laugh with her. "Nah, probably not now that I think about it." I pause. "Should we get them back to their rooms?"

Another voice answers for me. "Nah, Link wanted to sleep outside to get some sleep and they won't wanna be apart after what they've been through." We both turn to see Groose standing before us, eyeing the sleeping two with his arms crossed.

"That's true." Karane replies. "We should lave them to it then." She links (no pun intended) arms with me and drags me off once more, Groose awkwardly following behind.

"Why am I friends with those manics?"

* * *

_**Author's**** Note:**_ So, did you like it? I really hope that you did! Here's a cake from my birthday cake my sister gave me (it's an owl!)! Nonetheless, will Link and Chloe _finally_ get some sleep? And will they actually managed to defeat their rival and save Hyrule from the Twilight? Find out soon when I write it up!

~RandomButLoved~


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_ Ugh, why have I been away for so long?! I know I have been with my cousin but I feel so lonely without any more reviews or writing in my life. Anyway, let's get those reviews responded to!

_P.S. Please follow this link:_ www . facebook (.com) (/) RandomButLoved – it would may my day :D

**_Reviews:_ sailor-starlight101:** Thank-you! I'll take the cake happily! :D I'm glad you liked it ('cause here's another long chapter!), he is suck a JERK, isn't he? And I'm glad they got some sleep too ~ I can't live without it either :) Sorry for the wait and thank-you!

**LoZ lover:** Thank-you, I cannot wait! Thank-you and I loved writing that bit! I can't wait for the next chapters :D

**ghirahim-mylove:** I burst out laughing at that! I would LOVE to see that! Fanfic idea! I never knew you were a fan of him (:D) and great! I'm glad you like the mind-messing stuff :) Thank-you and go August birthdays! Happy birthday for then :D

**Pharmagirl:** Thank-you! Cheesecake brownie sounds great! I'm glad that you caught up and thank-you! I loved writing Link insanity ~ I'm glad that it shows how human he is :) I'll give you more of that . . . only later because stuff turns dark in this one, kind of. Thank-you and I'll try! P.S. Loving our PM :D

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you very much to "Pharmagirl" for favoriting and following this story along with "TheGallopingCupcake" (interesting name by the way) for favoriting this story :D

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 16: Final Preparations

(Chloe's POV)

_W-Where am I?_ I urge. _Where in Hylia's name am I?!_

I lie on a soft flooring in a dome-shaped room. Though I know that this place isn't a boss room that I have visited before, it still has the atmosphere of a dark aura.

Sitting up, I find that it is somehow slightly light in here yet there are no sources of it anywhere. Still, the "soft flooring" beneath me seems to be entirely mirror while the rest of the walls are made of a shadowy stone that sparkles in the source-less light.

I stand and look for an entrance or an exit however I cannot find one at all.

_Imprisoned from freedom_, I think sadly; stepping back into the centre of the room. I look down at my reflection, taking the time to see how different I look compared to I used to look.

First of all, I am covered head-to-toe in scars. Next I see how much more muscular my figure is compared to my past, slender form. And it isn't long before I note this look in my eyes – strong, courageous and determined who won't stop until she has helped those in need.

I'm kind of stuck in a trance for a moment, I guess. Well, that is until I notice my mirrored-self coming closer to the surface of the mirror and actually freeing herself from the realm of reflections.

It would be dark me . . . if she looked like a shadow instead of a complete replica of me. . .

"Hello, _dark me_. How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot?" My other side wonders with a smirk.

_"No, I'm . . . me. I'm no shadow. I'm—no. . ."_ I bring my hand up to my face only to find it . . . drenched in darkness along with the rest of my body – and I begin to panic for obvious reasons.

My reflection smiles. "Doesn't feel so good, does it? Taking your light is such a good way to break you down." She snaps her fingers, something I never thought that I, myself, could do. "Especially with love."_  
_

_"Oh no you haven't! You're just messing with me! He loves me, not you!"_

That's when he appears.

"W-Where _are_ we?" He wonders, looking around before turning and seeing me. "What's _she_ doing here?" My reflection takes his hand, showing her power over me mockingly.

"We're deep in her mind to teach this one a lesson about real love." This is her mind?

"Oh."

She turns to him. "So, would you ever fall in love with a shadow?" He shakes his head.

"I doubt it."

She grins. "And what do you think of her?"

He glances at me for only a second before replying. "I want her dead for what she has done to us."

As soon as the final word slips out, I rush up to him and his face in my hands; noting a clouded look in his eyes. _"Link, it's me! She's taken my light and swapped us! You have to believe me! She's got you too!"_ I shout in his face, dark tears filling my eyes when I try to kiss him and he pulls away.

"Get off me you freak!" He shoves me to the ground harshly. Dim tears flood down my cheeks.

_**"Gee, these dreams are getting weirder by the day. I fell in love with the wrong Chloe and—"**_

_"It's me, I promise! I'm the one you love, the freak! Not her!"_

_**"Oh no, she doesn't know what's about to happen. Come one, Chloe! Time to wake up!"**_

My reflection pulls Link away rather harshly also before revealing all. "She speaks the truth in her words."

"W-What?" He tries to get away in realisation though he is stuck in her grasp.

Her smirk grows. "Oh yes, I swapped us to fool you and hurt her. Realising this can only mean one thing. . ." Sinking her nails deep into the back of his head, she kisses him full on the lips as we swap back to our real forms. I happily look up at finding this to see her pulling out a—

_"NO!"_ She jams a dark knife straight into his stomach, releasing her grasp on him.

_**"I'm not dead, Chloe! It's all just a bad**_** dream!"** I skid over to him, holding my hands over to the blood falling effortlessly out of the wound.

He breaths out a weak laugh. "Heh, damn influences, huh?" I smile back slightly only for him to go . . . still.

_"No! Don't leave me here!"_ I try to stay with him only for hands to grab and begin to drag my into to mirrors beneath me.

_**"Please stop struggling! You're starting to overpower**** m—"**_ I sink into the mirrors beneath me (because the hands let go of me rather abruptly, to be honest) and I start slamming my fist into the mirrors as dark me stands arrogantly over Link, his blood pooling all over the mirror I am imprisoned inside.

"You fell for the wrong one – but how many can I fool into their own deaths?" She wonders, yanking the blade out of his body and dragging her finger through the blood across the blade. She kneels down and draws a bloody heart on the mirror above me. "Enjoy your time of "reflection"." She laughs evilly. "I'll be back with the rest of your friends soon."

She spins around and strolls off into the darkness, transforming back into me and teleporting away to fool the rest of my friends.

_"No! Don't do this to me!"_ I try punching, I try kicking, I even try screaming our for help – but none of them work. _"Please wake up Link."_ I sob, my hands reaching out for his only to be stopped by glass. _"Please. . ."_

* * *

"Please wake—UP!" I bolt upright, gasping sharply for the beautiful air as tears fall like a river down my face. Sunlight crashes into my vision, though not feeling harsh against my skin like it would if I was a. . .

I check my whole body and my surroundings at light-speed. "I'm not a shadow encased in shadows! I'm home! By the lake with . . . Link!" Only when I think of home, I think of the boy who was just murdered before my eyes.

When I look around for him, a soft groan changes my gaze to the unconscious form next to me.

Him.

Although it isn't very long before I realise that his nose is bleeding; and quite badly as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**"Please stop struggling! You're starting to overpower**** m—"**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Oh my Goddess Hylia! I punched him! I must have been fighting in my sleep and hit him when he tried to calm me . . . it explains why those hands grabbed me and stopped really quickly._

What I have done soon sinks in. "I actually hit him, and I knocked him out." I breathe, panicking as I change my emotions and shake his shoulders to get him to wake up. "Link! Get up!" I let go when he rolls over and groans again, breathing a sigh of relief that he is— "Hey, don't you fall asleep on me!"

He turns back, a grin on his face despite his eyes still being closed. "I think I'm entitles to after being thrown off of Skyloft, facing off with a psychopath how many times, going under however many dark influences, being taken by my own shadow, going into the Twilight unprepared, turned into a wolf, dragged into a lake, slapped around the face and being punched in the nose – don't you think?" He replies, acting as if he has prepared that for ages as he rubs his sleepy eyes open.

I sheepishly look away. I honestly cannot believe that I did that. . .

"But to be fair, that was a great shot." I breathe out a laugh, only to remember that he's bleeding.

"We need to get you checked out! You're bleeding and I could have broken it!" I exclaim, grabbing his hands and getting him to his feet – moving his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You won't know how bad I'll feel if I _have_ broken it. I already feel terrible enough." I mutter as I drag him back towards the Knight Academy; trying but failing to keep calm.

* * *

"So, how exactly _did_ this happen? I am pretty sure that it was accidental." We sit at the desk in the Headmaster's office, me finally acting a lot calmer than when I first got here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Headmaster! Link's hurt and I'm scared his nose is broken! Help!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah . . . I didn't handle that very well, did I? Nevertheless, not looking at the victim of my attack, I answer with: "You honestly don't want to know, Headmaster."

Link looks up, the blood gone yet an ice-pack on his nose. "Hey, I'm okay. It was a "wrong place at the wrong time" accident. Don't start beating yourself up about . . . well, that was the wrong thing to say." I smile but he knows it's forced.

"Like I don't do that already." I get a shove for the mutter.

He turns back to the Headmaster. "Anyway, I'm sure you heard about yesterday morning and how Groose tried to calm me during the nightmare I had."

"Yes, I am sure that you were told of the events that you were not conscious of later."

Link shakes his head. "Nope, I heard all of them trying to help while I was asleep but I couldn't speak because the person who had given me the images didn't want me to get help from my friends, I think." He pauses, recollecting himself. "Still, Chloe and I dreamed the same thing earlier being that I woke earlier, I saw her fighting like I was yesterday. Only I tried to calm her like Groose had done and she _accidentally_ did this." He takes the ice-pack away, revealing a huge bruise surrounded by sore skin and smeared blood.

Maybe _all_ of the blood hasn't gone. . .

"And now she'll forever blame herself for something that she couldn't control." He sums up. I avoid eye-contact, twiddling with my thumbs until I can leave. "See? It's already happening." I roll my eyes and force myself to look up.

"Fine, I'm going to blame myself because I almost broke your nose _in my sleep_! I would've actually broken it if I was awake!" I honestly would shout if I was outside. Anyway, scraping my chair against the floor, I rise and move over towards the door. "And I'm going to end everything in Hyrule while _you_ are staying _right here_."

I hear him rush to his feet at the sudden news. "What? No! I'm not letting you fight him alone. This is my fight, not yours, and I'm not hurt too badly. It's just a—" I silence him with a glare as I spin around.

"If you get hit on the nose then you're done for! And if I didn't got the Arrow while you were changing then none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have been taken. I'm stupid and I risked lives! It's kind of my deal now!" I shout, not caring that I am indoors now.

Link sends me a look. "Chloe, you know that isn't true. I wanted you to stay because I didn't want to be alone when it happened. I was the one who stopped you so it's my deal now, not yours."

He moves his seat away, placing the ice-pack on the table, and advances towards me. I slap his hand away when he tries to take my hand into his. "Look, I was the one who started this so I'll be the one to end this for us all . . . no matter what happens to me." I reach out for the door only for Link's words to halt me.

"Fine, let your shadow come and get me."

I completely freeze, thinking on his words. "W-What do you mean?" I stutter, letting my hand fall back to my side.

"He wants me down there and you know it. If I'm not down there then he'll just send dark you to come and get me – and in a way so it will hurt and distract you." Ugh, why does he have to be right?

I sigh. "Fine, you're right but we fight together, okay? I don't want to let you out of my sight with who we're up against." I turn as he wraps his arms around my waist, minding his damaged nose.

"Not wanting to be a downer on all of this but you know that we won't be able to keep together for long, right?" I sigh again and snuggle closer.

"Yeah, I just don't want to admit."

I hear the sad smile in Link's tone when he adds, "Me neither."

The Headmaster clears his throat, causing us to separate automatically – almost hitting Link in the nose again. . . "Chloe, may I ask why you are wearing Link's hat?"

Link and I share a glance, then burst out laughing as I hand it back to him; only for him to push it back into my hands. "No, keep it. It looks better on you then it ever did on me." He says through his tears of laughter.

"Good, because I was going to keep it anyway." I take a swipe for it only for Link to raise it above my head where I cannot reach it. "You're such a meanie. . ."

He kisses me on the cheek. "I know I am." He responds, dropping the hat into my grasp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I honestly cannot believe that I have slept for around eighteen hours. Link sleeping for much longer is understandable but me, I guess that I haven't slept so well before.

Nonetheless, today is the day that we end things. Once we sort out everything preparation wise, we'll go down to Hyrule and kick some Demon Lord butt once and for all!

Okay, so it won't be that easy but I have to have optimism, don't I?

Still, Zelda returns my dress to me – now looking like it did when I first revived it from the Headmaster – and forces me to have the Sailcloth to keep despite me wanting her to have it being that it is really hers.

Leaving me new/old clothes and item on my bed in my room, I meet Link at the Bazaar to go and speak to Luv about potions and stuff like that. Having bought my trusty bag with me that got my stuff around Hyrule, I manage to fit three bottles in while Link only needs one extra to break even because of the second one I gave to him after the events of the Ancient Cistern - whatever they were.

He fills up with two doses of Heart Potion++'s (which restore all energy with two helpings inside) and the other with a Stamina Potion+ (self explanatory, huh?).

I fill one bottle up with a Heart Potion++, another with a Stamina Potion+ and the final one with a new potion by Luv named a Magic Potion+ which will help heal my magic abilities so I can continue with the spells I have learnt.

We don't have any words when she asks why we would need so many strong potions when neither of us used potions so strong on our quest. . .

Handing Link my bag to look after for me, I head over to Piper's and race little Gully around the island three times. If I had a lack of scars and he wasn't a kid then I would _so_ have won. . .

Buying a cup of Heart Potion from Luv to help with those scars, I head back to the Academy to make my final preparations.

I bathe once more, I scrub off the last spots and specks of dirt and blood off my hair and body before heading back to my room so I can change into my prized (not from after what it's been through) dress. I get Zelda and Karane to plait my hair how it was on the day that Karane decided to meddle so it won't get in the way my long hair normally does (not that I tell them where I am going).

When Zelda asks why I am wearing Link's hat, I only reply with: "I honestly have no idea. He says it suits me better." which makes them both laugh. Thank Farore that they have fallen for it. . .

Saying that I have to meet Link in the Plaza, I rush out of Karane's room and grab my Sailcloth, sword, bow and quiver – walking around Skyloft as I look for Link, tying my weapons to my side along with my Sailcloth around my back.

I, although, do not expect to see him atop the Light Tower with _both_ of our Loftwings. I clamber up the ladders curiously, taking in a mirror-type object flashing a light into the famous Thunderhead - most likely done when we were separated.

"Hey, I didn't expect you for a while." He comments when he notices me, handing me my bag of potions.

"Thanks, and I managed to get ready quickly for once." He smiles and strokes his bird. "So how come you're up here with both of our birds?"

"I-I wanted to give you something." Is what he replies with simply as he brings something out and places it in my hand.

I gasp at what I see. In my hand lies a charm made up of a red and teal-blue feather tied together with a white ribbon decorated with green and blue beads - our favorite colours.

And I know _exactly_ what he means. "I-It beautiful and I accept it without hesitation but . . . what will Zelda think when she finds out?" I don't expect him to pull out one with his and Zelda's Loftwing feathers on - and my happiness fades. "H-How could you?"

Knowing that he accepted hers before he gave me ours, I drop the "gift" and turn around quickly; slapping my temple to rid of the heated eyes as I start towards the ladder. _You cheat!_

"She gave it to me before I left to find you, saying that she wanted me and you to be together while the charm to only be a token of friendship; not as a charm for love." He speaks up, catching my arm and spinning me back around, Zelda's charm gone and ours back in his hand. He strokes my right temple where I hit myself. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

A soft smile emerges on my lips. "Then you really need to work on those explanations of yours." I hug him tightly, mentally kicking myself for turning on him.

I hear the smile in his voice when he responds with, "I should, shouldn't I?"

Guiding me over to the platform at the edge of the Light Tower, we sit in silence with our legs off the edge, happy to be together. "At least Zelda knows. Her and Karane don't know about tonight." I remark, the silence shattered.

Link sighs. "Yeah, only Groose knows. Not even the Headmaster does."

Another while of silence passes, letting our words and the nerves sink in. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I am _really_ scared." He turns to me, taking both of my hands into his.

"There is nothing to be worried about. We can do this."

I look away. "Yeah, _we_ can do this. If you're on you're own then you can work well alone but I can't, okay? I can't panic like I usually do down there." He doesn't so I continue, looking towards the distant skies. "What if I can't do it? What if I panic so much I that I lose? I'd fail everyone and I'd fail you. . ."

He takes a hand away and places it on my shoulder, signalling for me to turn my gaze to him. "Hey, what did I say last night?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Just think about now and what you have because it won't be the present soon, will it?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It clicks. "I need to think about now and take it day by day, not thinking about what _could_ happen." I answer, a small smile on my face.

He kisses me. "Yeah, so don't do that and you'll be fine. Don't think about what _may_ happen because what you're thinking of won't happen. You're so much stronger than me and. . ." I try to protest though he covers my mouth with his hand. "You are and don't you think differently." He removes his hand and helps me to my feet. "And I've panicked too – especially when the Sandship was sinking and fighting that sea monster that grabbed me about a thousand times. I think it was called Tentalus."

Um. . . "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Ignoring his story, I soon realise that he doesn't have a sword and hand him mine along with it's sheath. "It's not as awesome as the Master Sword but you don't have anything else." He shakes his head and pushes it away, apparently not willing to take something from my family. "Link, if it breaks then that's what happens. I'll know that they would have wanted you to have it for this battle and after if you choose to."

He finally gives in and places the sheath where the Master Sword's sheath used to be. Locking our hands, we turn towards the barrier of Twilight. "Where will we need to be? Did he give you any hints?" I ask quietly, my words taken off into the whistling wind.

He shakes his head again. "No, but if I could guess then I would say somewhere around the tower. Have you get anything to keep you human?" I nod and pull out a replica of his necklace.

"Yep, you're not the only one who Midna gave something to. Have you got yours?" He nods as well and takes his out. "I guess this is it then. . ."

"I guess it is." Is all he can say, not that I blame him for it.

Turning back to him, I release my hands and kiss him full on the lips – draping my arms on his shoulders as he holds my waist. "Like I said in Skyview Temple: I'll always be with you no matter what." He just smiles.

"And guess what that started off." I smile as we kiss again. Finally moving apart, we look back at the Twilight – our hands together again. "I'll forever love and fight to protect you." He doesn't look away from our battlefield as we speak.

"And you know that I would always do the same." We take a few steps back and not letting go of our connected hands. . .

. . . we dash forwards and leap into the skies below, only letting go to call out sharply for our Loftwings.

Wishing that I could be holding onto him as we fly towards the spire sticking out of the dark barrier, I silently pray to the goddesses watching (and with) me. _Goddesses Farore, Nayru, Din and Hylia. Please aid Link and I as we finish this for ourselves, those around us and for you. We shall end this today – we promise you that._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, the final preparations are over and the final _final_ battle will be about to begin! What will happen to them? You'll just have to find out soon! I'm sorry for the long wait!

I only own the OC's that I create ~ the rights to The Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo :(

~RandomButLoved~


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I did _not_ expect to get this done today or get the ending that I chose! Anyway, no blabbering on today because I just want you to read the story! :D

P.S. 7 REVIEWS! YAY! :D

_**Reviews:**_ **sailor-starlight101:** Me too! I love having a chapter full of romance :D Good thing that you haven't had to wait _too_ long, I guess. I wasn't going to have Midna in but that gives me a great idea for what I was going to do. . . :)

**krikanalo:** Thank-you! I really appreciate it! :D

**Guest/LoZ lover:** Thank-you! I somehow enjoyed writing that bit . . . still, I laughed when the Headmaster and Zelda asked about the hat! :D

**Guest/LoZ lover x2:** I didn't think that they needed improving (:D) but I cannot wait nonetheless :D

**ghirahim-mylove:** I'm glad you like it because I love it! Thank-you and more Ghirahim in this chappie! :D

**Pharmagirl:** I hope so even though I'm writing it! I'm glad you liked those scenes because they were the best to write for me! I'm glad you liked the charm and the dose of the LinkxChloe and I hope that this is action-y enough for you :)

**Epicness357:** Yes it is, but you'll have a bunch of stuff after the final battle and throughout the epilogue. Don't be sad - you'll get more LinkxChloe stuff in the future :)

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 17: Chloe

Closer and closer we get to that tower. Closer and closer we get to our fates being decided.

Goddesses I am _so_ nervous. Even looking over at Link doesn't reassure me – it only reminds me that he has to get through this as much as I do. I couldn't imagine life without him. . .

We glance at each other with the same look of determination when the times comes to jump. I hug my Loftwing's neck and kiss it lightly before swinging my legs over the edge and taking in a deep breath.

_I can do this. I can and I will. I can't fail Link now._

Looking up at the boy across from me, I nod as if to say: "You ready?" He agrees silently and my hear-rate speeds up in seconds. _"Don't be scared. Only be scared when we have to face everyone back home after we finish this."_ Link tells me, thankfully restoring some confidence into me.

_"Thank-you."_ I praise, building myself up for this.

Making sure that all of my weapons are securely fitted onto me, I draw out my Sailcloth – reminding me of the people eager for my return when Groose most likely is forced to tell them when they get worried - and let my feet dangle in the wind for a few moments.

Inhaling deeply for a final time, I exhale and slip off the edge of my guardian bird.

'And we were falling – falling faster than I ever thought was possible.'

The barrier slams into me, sending my entire body tingly as I lock my haze only Link. He looks worried yet courageous as he shakes out his Sailcloth, reminding me that I should do the same. I raise the cloth above my head, forcing my form upwards as I sail down to Hyrule slowly.

Managing not to stagger back when I touch the ground, my necklace glows brightly as I tie my sailcloth around my my back and pull my bow off of my shoulder; locking a Light Arrow into place.

Finding Link, I move over to him as he draws my father's blade – momentarily watching the light exploding and slicing through the Twilight. _"It suits you."_

He smiles and I step forward, ready to call out. "Where are you then? Is somebody afraid?"

That's when he appears.

He stands with his back to us, just like in Skyview Temple, though he keeps his blade out. He soon turns to us, his usual smirk upon his face. "Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor."

"Geez, you repeat yourself then your Master." Link mutters as I step back to his side.

I grin and bring my bow up, drawing the string back. "Yes, we want this over and done with before more lives are lost." Ghirahim looks at Link, gesturing to me accusingly.

"Couldn't leave her alone, I see? Wouldn't want to go back to find her as a reflection, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Hylia's still watching, and I bet you that she would like to help us is killing you." He retorts, no faltering in his voice whatsoever.

He gets a look in reply. "No matter. You'll get separated anyway." Link and I share a glance as Ghirahim turns to me. "I hope you enjoyed the death of his shadow because there's about to be another dark death." He pauses.

"Yours."

Link starts to step in front of me only for Ghirahim to snap his fingers and my vision becomes engulfed with diamonds.

"Chloe!"

* * *

The place I emerge in is a place of sheer peace and tranquility with no Twilight to be seen. I stand in a realm that goes on for an eternity, water that barely reaches over the soles of my boots. I watch the clouds floating across the azure-blue sky for a while, stuck in a trance, when the sound of a horse takes my line of down to see a very familiar mare.

"Luna?" I move over to the horse, one that looks quite shaken. "Hey, what's wrong, girl?" This is when her own shadow disappears and becomes a . . . phantom horse before us.

"Holy Farore. . ." I breathe out, not realising that my shadow disappears too and mounts the dark horse. This is why Luna was shaken.

_"I'd mount your horse before I run you over if I were you."_ Suddenly realising that she's here, I leap into the saddle of my own horse and bring up my bow – the arrow of light gratefully not during the teleportation.

"Shush, it's okay. We're going to be fine." I whisper to Luna, hugging her neck despite the weapon in my arms. She relaxes at the gesture. Though in the time that I was looking at Luna, the skies around me have turned to dusk (_wonderful. . ._) my shadow has back-peddled so she can charge forwards.

Which she is in the middle of doing. . .

I barely manage to dodge a slash to the head although she does manage to cut me deeply in my left arm. _Oh, it is _on_!_ Spinning around, I quickly gallop towards dark me only for her to ride off into the distance.

And the remlit and mouse chase begins.

_"Just hit her with Light Arrows. She'll have a barrier up so it will take a few tries to shatter it but once it's gone, she'll be down before you know it."_ Hylia tells me simply.

"Thanks Hylia." I whisper. "I am so glad to have you at my—"

She suddenly cuts in. _"I am sorry but I have to go. Something is different with my Hero's fight. Your fight is easier so his fight is a lot more difficult."_ And with that, she leaves me alone._  
_

Speaking of having her at my side. . .

Still, Luna quickly speeds up to a speed faster than ever before and I draw back the bowstring, having to suffice with a fast-moving target compared to a slow-moving one.

Pointing the tip of my golden arrow straight at her left shoulder (remembering Link's tactic to go for the defense arm first), I release the arrow and watch happily as the arrow drenched in light delves deep into its target perfectly – causing her dark purple barrier to flash once, a flash running up part of it.

_One down, only however more to go. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This process goes on for a _very_ long time and before long, I am down from fifty Light Arrows to only two of the sacred weapon and her barrier isn't even _close_ to breaking under force of the light from my arrows. And to make matters worse, Hylia hasn't even returned yet.

Slowing Luna down so her energy isn't wasted, I begin to think back over tactics from the past and what must be happening with Link. I'm really starting to get worried about him, I can't beat my shadow and my fight is _supposed_ to be easier for Din's sake! I have to get my shadow onto the ground and get back to Link and Hylia before it's too late!

_Calm down, Chloe. Let's think about how I'm getting to kick my shadow's butt before I think about getting away from this place. _But one thing stops all of my thoughts. _How in the name of Nayru can I get her onto the ground with two Light Arrows?_

_"Getting tired _already_? Wow, I thought that we were known for our strength."_ She mocks, sending shivers up my spine as she says "we" and "our" as she turns around to see me and lazily sprawls all over her horse.

My jaw clenches at her irritating words. How I ish that I could just get her dark horse to rear and knock her—

_Wait, but I can! I can shoot her _dark horse_ and send her off is it rears! Get in there!_

"No, I'm just tired your constant nagging and stalker-like attitude. Just like your _Master_." She fumes.

_"_Our_ Master, not just mine."_ She remarks, changing direction and slowing down so she is closer to me. _"Nevertheless, I can't wait to see you give up as I enjoy watching your blood fall. Give me a good show, will you?"_

Not answering her twisted words at all, I stroke Luna's side and speed her up – causing my dark self to speed up as well. Luna picks up her speed automatically and shoots off towards my target.

Bringing up my trusty bow again, I have to convince myself that the phantom horse will not get hurt before locking my second-to-last arrow into place and aiming at the horse's side.

_Breathe Chloe. Relax. This is all you have to do and she's done for. Then you'll be back with Link before you know it._

I close my eyes and exhale loudly, then briskly reopen them as I make sure that my aim is perfect before releasing my arrow. The phantom horse, not seeing the arrow coming, neighs loudly as holy light submerges the darkness on it's left side – rearing and sending my shadow barely hanging onto the reigns.

Only now does something come over me and I charge forwards, leaping off of Luna and crashing into my shadow without going through her. We, more so she, collides with the watery ground and winding her so much that I am easily able to bring out my final Light Arrow and hold it against the side of her neck.

I smirk when she starts struggling, the strange feeling still over me. "Getting tired _already_? Wow, I thought that we were known for our strength." She sends me a look though stops struggling a little too quickly for my liking.

_"Fine, go ahead and kill me. Let's see if you can really do it."_ Not hesitating for even a second, I take the final arrow high above my head and bring it down. Of course I'll be able to do it! Why wouldn't be able to kill h—?

My hand stops only milimetres away from her dim neck – or should I say, only milimetres away from the neck of my five year-old self. _No! She's just trying to trick you! Kill her while you can!_

I shake my head, ridding the thoughts from my mind, and squeeze my eyes shut as I remember singing with my mom when I was five. I force my hand to bring down the arrow once mo—

A scream. A chilling scream that I haven't heard for just over ten years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me here alone!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I open my eyes desperately to find myself above a motionless five year-old Link, his eyes wide with fear, an ordinary arrow in his neck. "NO! No, Link, wake up! I'm here! Don't leave me!" I scream out, shaking his form wildly.

It's pointless.

_"I thought you had the guts to do it but when I put him in place me me, you just lose it? It's clear that you've forgotten what my passed on love said. __"It's called an illusion, sweetheart. You should know that the side that I come from likes to mess with people's heads.". Why forget the words of a victim who died because of you?"_ His lips weren't moving however that was certainly his voice along with his shadow's . . . and my shadow soon replaces him – my arrow back in my quiver.

"Stop it!" I shout in her face, anger boiling over the edge as I throw my bow off to the side and push my hands into her arms. "If you want me to kill you then just let me do it! Face reality already!"

She grins evilly. _"Oh, but it think that it should be _you_ that needs to be doing that."_

"What do you mean? Stop speaking in riddles!"

Her smirk grows. _"I mean that this isn't the place that you think it is. You think that this is the same place that your Hero fought Demise and his shadow,"_ They fought here? _"All of this is an illusion, and your Hero will soon think that you're dead – because you will be."_

"No, no, no! That isn't true! You're just trying to fool me! Stop it!" I grab the final Light Arrow and bring it d-only for my every movement in my body (except for breathing and blinking, thankfully) to freeze in place. I can't even move my head.

She merges with the floor and reappears next to me, out of my grip. She plucks the sacred arrow from my hand through dark magic with a: "Hmph!", my back colliding with the wet ground as she kick me over and forces my body to slump to the floor more comfortably through dark magic as well.

_"You should listen more."_ She remarks with a laugh, the peaceful area filled with dusk-covered skies returning back to an area I never though I would physically be in.

Her shadowy mind.

The dark dome wall fades in as the water disappears from around me and morphs into glass. I never though or wanted to be back here yet I am. I guess that I'll just have to pray to the Goddesses that I don't become what I did in my nightmare – I need to get back to Link and tell him that I am alive before he is told differently.

The feeling in my limbs quite suddenly returns and I leap to my feet without another second of doubt, searching for the one thing that I still need to take care of.

"Where are you then?! Are you too afraid to face me now I'm back on my feet?!" I think that feeling is still over me because I have never been this angry before. She has done too much to Link and I, along with everyone else of course, but I won't let her get away with it on my watch.

She quickly appears after the last words finishes echoing around her mind, holding the bow that I carelessly threw away before. . .

"Give that back to m—oof!" I dash forwards only to run head-first into something solid and to fall back into the same object – applauded by my shadow's laughter.

_"I knew that would tip you over."_

"Tip?" I retort. "I think you went past that when we first met!" This only sends more laughs out of her mouth. She soon manages to recompose herself, although.

I slowly get back to my feet, spreading my arms out to feel a smooth surface all around me. She snaps her fingers and I levitate above the ground, revealing dark purple glass all around me in a diamond shape **(Nayru's Love in Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**.

"W-What have you done?!" I shout, my voice reflecting (literally) all around the barrier as my gaze shoots down to her.

She steps towards me, my bow quickly reappearing over my shoulder even though I cannot use it now. _"Well, I thought that the whole mirror thing was a repeat so—"_

"Because you never repeat yourself." She brings our a blade and strikes the barrier, going straight though and stabbing me in the stomach – yanking the blade out with less care that she had for Link in my nightmare.

_"As I was saying. . ."_ She continues as I fall to my knees, although still floating. _"I decided to go with the good old-fashioned barrier. You like?"_ I hand her a glare, too tired of her to even reply. _"Tough crowd."_

Clutching the wound, I spit words out. "Let me go! I want this over and done wi—!" I burst into a coughing fit, blood flying all over the purple barrier as my back falls against it.

She grins and places her hands on the glass. _"But watching you die is so much fun! I can't wait to see how your "lover's" reaction when he finds you dead. He's the only one left out of Hylia's Resistance now."_ She sees my glassy (not because of the barrier) eyes from the news and the ceasing of the coughing fit. _"Aw, don't worry. I'll bring you back to see him die. And just because I'm nice, I'll let you stay trapped in my wonderful mind forever!"_

"Y-You won't . . . get away with this. . ." I snarl back.

Transforming into my doppelganger, she rolls her eyes and pulls out the Light Arrow in front of me now that she can hold it – waving it before my eyes. _"You keep telling yourself that, honey, because you'd be giving yourself false hope."_ She pockets the arrow in her quiver and spins around.

I want to slam myself into the barrier in hopes of breaking it but I can only force myself upright and stare, my head drooping slightly like a flower in the cold. She turns back before the darkness of the room takes her, her mockery not over yet.

_"Oh, and I know that you never killed my love but I just had to get a reason to hurt you, not that I have before though."_ She laughs. _"Still, I'll give your love one last kiss as I ram a dagger through his heart."_

My blood runs clod as her evil hysterics ring around my own mind as she teleports away, a single tear running down my face as I convince myself that I am not about to die.

It doesn't work.

I collapse and fall against the glass behind me, that feeling from the battle fading, blood flooding freely though my pale hand. I turn my head upwards. _Please be okay, Link. Don't falter if you find me dead. . ._

Darkness slowly covers my vision and drags me into darkness. "It . . . suits . . . you. . ."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Chloe, may I ask why you are wearing Link's hat?"_

_Link and I share a glance, then burst out laughing as I hand it back to him; only for him to push it back into my hands. "No, keep it. It looks better on you then it ever did on me." He says through his tears of laughter._

_"Good, because I was going to keep it anyway." I take a swipe for it only for Link to raise it above my head where I cannot reach it. "You're such a meanie. . ."_

_He kisses me on the cheek. "I know I am." He responds, dropping the hat into my grasp._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please . . . Link . . . I . . . love. . ."

My head slumps against my chest and there's a jerk in my breathing, my bloody hand grasping Link's hat and sliding it over the stab wound. Darkness takes my life with both clutches before I can finish my prayers for his safety.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ WOW, I DID NOT EXPECT TO WRITE THAT ENDING! I was only going to have Chloe trapped but not . . . for her to die. I think I'll cry later and for the rest of my life for what I have unleashed into this world. . .

_Do you now see why this chapter is called "Chloe"?_

Anyway, will Link be shown Chloe's form during his battle by Dark Chloe or Ghirahim? And will he ever prevail to avenge her death? You'll . . . have to find out soon. . .

T.T X123, 456, 789, 012, 345, 678, 901, 234,567, 890

~(A Very Upset)RandomButLoved~


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_ I expected that reaction! I knew that it would change you all ~ even if I feel _really_ bad for it . . . anyway, thanks and more thanks! :D

P.S. Sorry for the short-ish chapter but it's getting dragged out until the next chapter :D

_**Reviews:**_ **sailor-starlight101:** Yes, yes she does :( Don't cry! Thank-you and I really wanna try out that glitch! I wanna become a chicken! You'll just have to find out if she's okay or not and that is a good idea though it isn't what happens (great idea nonetheless ~ I wish I had done it) :) And it's the summer holidays 'cause I'm in England too so I check for updates on my favorite stories too!

**Guest/LoZ lover:** Yes, and you must believe it unfortunately . . . some good will happen though it is not the end (P.S. I love Smash Bros. Brawl too) :)

**PINKDIAMOND4000:** Yay, you're back! I'm glad you're excited and happy about what it is based off of :D

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x2:** Great and thank-you! :D

**Pharmagirl:** Yep, yep she does! Aw, *sings Cry Me A River*! Please cope with it until the end! The ending is happier, I promise! Thank-you and I wasn't happy writing it when I came up with it :( Be careful what you wish for and here's a tissue *hands tissue through computer* :)

**ghirahim-mylove:** I-I'm sorry! I've only listen to Vaati's theme because of you and it's great! Anyway, having Fi's theme on at the end was a BAD IDEA! Yeah, I am and I can . . . maybe. . . T.T

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you to "vxgpako" for following my story ~ hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 18: Saved

(Link's POV)

_"Have you tried the normal tactic against him? Tricking him into damage?"_ Hylia wonders in my mind. I nod. _"Okay, throw that out of the window – if there was one. Has he shown any indication of what you can do?"_

I smile slightly. _**"Hylia, if he had done that then he would be dead by now, I guess. I swear he's making it impossible to beat him."**_

She breathes out a laugh. _"Very true, but there must be some sort of weakness. Everyone and every_thing_ has one. These are the times that I wish Fiona was here."_

I hand her a mental confused look. _**"Fiona? Who's that?"**_

_"That's the name my sisters, the other Goddesses, gave to Fi – though I thought Fi was nicer."_ Too stuck in thoughts, I realise that I have taken another swipe of damage to my left arm before it is too late.

I guess it's because this is the millionth time that I have taken damage. I have a few on either leg, a few over my torso and too many to count on both of my arms – and I see the depressing fact that Ghirahim hasn't even taken a scrape of damage.

Gee, have I really gotten that bad that I can't even beat this creep?

_"Don't think like that. I'm a Goddess and I haven't even found out his weakness yet. Don't put yourself down."_ She tries to assure me.

I sigh. _**"Yeah, but I'm the Hero so I'm kind of supposed to figure this out straight away, aren't I?"**_ She stays silent, knowing that I am right.

Ghirahim finally decided to chime in on our conversation. "Getting tired _already_? Wow, I thought you were known for your strength."

_"That's almost exactly what his creation said a while back. . ."_ I can imagine Hylia rolling her eyes at that fact.

I smirk, getting a good come-back. "No, I'm just tired of your constant nagging and stalker-like attitude."

_"And that's how Chloe replied."_ I try not to laugh yet I can't help but show a smile off at the look the Demon Lord is giving me.

He drops his stance though is still ready to attack if need be. I still keep my guard up nonetheless. I can't let my guard down just because his is. "Still, I suppose I should commend you for making it this far. I never thought that you would still be up after an hour." An hour? No, he's got to be messing with me.

_"He's right. You have gone past the hour mark over ten minutes ago."_ Maybe I will believe him now I have had it confirmed by a Goddess.

Nonetheless, Ghirahim continues. "But do not think that this is over because there may be something that you have figure out by now." A grin creases his face. "You cannot find a way to beat me despite everyone having a weakness, am I correct?"

"I'd be pretty stupid not to figure that out after an hour." I mutter under my breath as I nod.

Ghirahim shoots me a look though pretends that he didn't hear what I just said. "Anyway, you cannot beat me because I have no weakness." I open my mouth to speak although close it so he can continue. "Yes, I have made the girl's fight easier to figure out so I can gain more power to weaken you. Now that this phase is complete I can finally take the honor of. . ." His words become distant as another set of words become present.

**"It . . . suits . . . you. . ."**

I freeze and drop my stance. "C-Chloe?" She sounded weak and hurt. I don't even want to think about what she is going through right now.

**"Please . . . Link . . . I . . . love. . ."**

Ghirahim's voice snaps me out of my daze. "What are you on about, b-?"

I snap without wanting to. "What have you done to her?!" I shout, bring my blade back up as I step towards him.

He grins, telling me that he knows _exactly_ what I am on about. "_I_ haven't done anything to her personally. You should be asking that question to the one that I created. Her shadow."_  
_

My jaw clenches together. "Fine, what has _she_ done to her?!" I take another step.

He gestures to something behind me, though I don't turn one bit. "Why ask me when she's right there?" I step back from him, turning halfway so he doesn't have a full advantage; seeing Dark Chloe standing before me. No, not her . . . Chloe?

Then it clicks.

"Why replicate somebody that I know isn't you?" I ask, pointing my blade towards her.

She hands me a childish look. _"Now, now, that isn't how to treat a lady."_ I shoot her a look. _"Oh, someone's annoyed with me."_

"What have you done? Please come closer now that I have a sword and I'm annoyed with you." I demand sternly, not changing my stance whatsoever. I sigh. "Just tell me what you've done." My anger drops as I speak the last few words.

_"Calm down, my dear Hero."_ She rolls her eyes at my look. _"Apparently you don't like that name, huh? Anyway, I've put her in her place if you want to know. If you don't believe me then I can show you."_

I think of speaking to Hylia though she comments before I even start to. _"Agree to this. You shall be taken to where Chloe is – just do not go into this lightly. What you will see is not good."_

I gulp and try to hold back the dark thoughts threatening to take over. "Fine, but you can't hold me back when we get there." I respond with a nod. She smirks and moves over to me.

_"I promise that nobody will hurt you, so I want you to put your weapon away before we leave."_ I look over to Ghirahim, who's nodding, and then at her, who is giving me a look that basically says: "Do it before I slit your throat.".

Having to give in, I push my hand into movement and sheathe Chloe's sword with a deep sigh. She smiles and suddenly takes my hand, groaning when I pull back. _"Do you _want_ me to take you to her?"_

_Just do it, Link. It's only for a few moments, I hope. . ._

Exhaling, I look away as I move my hand back, feeling her dark hand slip into mine as we teleport away.

_Don't be dead, Chloe. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I emerge in a place that I never physically wanted to be in – being that I didn't think creations had minds at all (not referring to any Demon Lords at all there).

'Her shadowy mind.'

The place looks exactly the same, I've got to admit, though there's a horrible stench off blood here. "Did you two fight in here?" I wonder as she releases her hand and turns me to her.

_"Nope, we fought in the same place that you fought Demise and my love in - which I know that your love didn't kill, by the way."_ In that realm that was really nice then turned really dark? Yeah, I know that place all too well.

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

She rolls her eyes. _"Ugh, you're so annoying. You should be glad that I haven't stuck a dagger through your heart."_ She places her hands on my shoulders. I barely keep myself from jerking away again. _"So, you want to see her, huh? Good thing I made her up for you!"_ She spins me around and I find myself staring at the most horrific sight I have ever laid eyes on.

"NO!" I dash over to the large object in the centre of her mind, falling to my knees as I slam my fist into the barrier obstructing me from who I want to get to.

She lies in there, her back slumped against the smooth glass, slivers of what once was baby blue eyes now are a grey-blue watching me. I can't force the tears back as I see one piece of me that lies over the wound, submerged in blood - you'd never know what it's original colour was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Chloe, may I ask why you are wearing Link's hat?"_

_Chloe and I share a glance, then burst out laughing as she hands it back to me; only for me to push it back into her hands. "No, keep it. It looks better on you then it ever did on me." I say through my tears of laughter._

_"Good, because I was going to keep it anyway." She takes a swipe for it only for me to raise it above her head where she cannot reach it. "You're such a meanie. . ."_

_I kiss me on the cheek. "I know I am." I responds, dropping the hat into her grasp._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My hat. . .

And now I have to face reality that I have no one left who loved me like she or my mom and dad did. _I . . . I have no one._

_"Yes, you do, my Hero. You have people that will protect and love and care for-"_ Hylia begins.

"But not like she did!" I shout out-loud, resting my head against the barrier. My voice grows quiet as sobs take over. "If you love someone, set them free. And if they come back, it was meant to be. But she won't come back, will she?" I look towards the ceiling. "You've taken away the one thing that I love."

I hear footsteps behind me but don't even bother turning. I just keep my eyes on her . . . and what I never did to save her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**"It . . . suits . . . you. . ."**_

_I freeze and drop my stance. "C-Chloe?" She sounded weak and hurt. I don't even want to think about what she is going through right now._

_**"Please . . . Link . . . I . . . love. . ."**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

H-Her last words were right there in my head but I couldn't do anything. I should have been there! I should have been able to save her in time! Why am I stupid enough that I didn't even save her?!

_"Aw, and the Hero's unbreakable spirit has been attacked but only now has it shattered before my eyes. I wish I had done this earlier, to be fair."_ I feel her breath against my ear as she leans in close and wraps her arms around my neck like . . . Chloe would do. . . _"But don't worry, she died alone and in pain knowing that you was soon going to join her."_

She slowly draws away as my head bows. She's right. If I'm the only one left and she died in a fight that was easier then I'm going to either die in minutes or be kept alive for mockery over Hylia and her plan.

And the latter will win in this battle. . .

I remember finding her asleep in a meadow by the home that she spent her holidays at once. She wanted me to come along with her and I agreed straight away, not knowing how to feel about her. She was in the middle of all these beautiful flowers and because I felt sleepy too, I fell asleep beside her. . .

I remember her bright, shining face when she woke me up, saying one thing that I shall always remember. "You're so cute when you're asleep, sleepyhead." I murmur, closing my eyes as the memories flood ba-

A hand grabs my right arm roughly, dragging me to my feet and pulling me backwards so Dark Chloe stands between Chloe and I. _"Okay, you've had your time to mourn but I have something that may make your day."_ She laughs. _"Or what's left of it."_

I force as much of the emotional substance known as tears away. "What are you implying?" She starts moving forwards, causing me to back-pedal on instinct.

_"I want that Goddess of yours to revive your little love of yours."_ Why did I forget that?! _"I want her to do that because she must make a wish to the Triforce, something that no demon can do. And you can't because you've made your wish."_ I collide with the wall suddenly, though she only stops when she is milimetres from my face. _"_But_ there's a small catch. . ."_

"Which is?" How I wish that there wasn't a wall stopping me from moving away even more. I would jump off to the side . . . if her hands weren't locked around my arms awkwardly.

_"You must trade your life for hers."_ I gulp. _"She's done this once before . . . oh, and remember how that ended?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Remember me." I say, kissing her lightly again._

_Her eyes become glassy. "I want to. I really do." My heart stops when she remembers something before blacking out._

_"Link."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"S-So I'll join your side? But my shadow's gone, I'll still have my memories and-"

_"Shush. . ."_ She draws back to hold a finger to my lips. _"Once you forget about her then you'll be mine and mine forever."_

Goddess Hylia I'm a goner. . . "Fine, I'll do it. But I want to speak with her so I can tell her." She grins. "_Without_ the barrier." She rolls her eyes and pulls her finger away, holding her arm out towards the dark-purple barrier in wait. "Hylia, you know what to do."

The Goddess's spirit appears and moves slowly over to Chloe, glancing back to give me a sad smile before penetrating the barrier and leaping inside of Chloe - a cough escaping her as she sputters back into life.

I dash over to her as the barrier fades and she floats to the floor, gently taking my hat away so I can watch the stab wound along with a deep cut on her left arm close up and become how it should be once more.

Gone.

Placing my hands on her stomach, my head falls into my hands as I cry tears of joy. _She's alive. She's alive. Believe it, Link. She's actually alive!_

"L-Link?" Her strained voice causes my head to lift up straight away. "I-It's you."

"It's me." Her eyes go wide as she pulls up her bloody clothes and panics. "Shush, you're not dead. Hylia bought you back." I lean in close. "Just don't panic when I do what I'm about to do." She looks confused as I pull her up so she can rest against my chest.

Remembering the words of a shadow from moments ago, I pull out my carving knife from home and place it under her chin. Her breath gets caught up though I hold her hand with my free one to assure her. "I struck a deal and now you're going to." Dark Chloe's eyes widen.

_"Don't you dare turn around on me, boy!"_

I grin. "Oh, I will. Now, you're going to let us go without harm or curses or anything and claim that we are both dead. If you don't, I'll stick Hylia on you to end the demon race and you won't have Chloe to make that wish for you."

_"That's a bit extravagant. Fine, I will let you go. But I made a promise to her and I must keep my promises."_ I suddenly fall forwards as I am warped away, the knife dropping at Chloe's side. The next time I open my eyes, I find myself in the arms of the shadow – our lips locked together.

As soon as I realise what in Hylia's name is going I, I try to pull away only for her nails to dig deep into my scalp and hold me in place. I squeeze my eyes shut and struggle as much as I could until she finally stops.

_"Aw, you should have stayed still. Now you won't be able to be conscious after the wish takes place and I murder her again."_ She pulls away before hitting my square in the nose, releasing me so I can fall to the ground harshly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"If you get hit on the nose then you're done for!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heh, maybe I should have listen to her. . .

"LINK!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So . . . she was saved after all and Link managed to threaten through his shattered state but he was knocked out in the process so his deal won't go through anymore. Damn. Anyhow, what will happen with Link unconscious and Chloe only just waking up from death? And will the wish to the Triforce be good or bad? You'll just have to find out soon!

Sorry again for the short chapter and I don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda :(

~(A Happier)RandomButLoved~


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_ So . . . I was going to get to the climax of the final battle but I just wasn't thinking and that's probably going to have to be in the next one! Still, you have a bit of a twist in this one! :D

_**Reviews:**_ **PINKDIAMOND4000:** I'm glad that you do ~ I just came up with it on the spot :)

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x2:** Yeah! That's how everyone else reacted! I'm glad you found that interesting too :D

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x3:** Thank-you and keep reading because it just keeps changing! :)

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x4:** I'm glad you found it! And you're the first person to call him smart. . . :)

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x5:** I know and thank-you again! :D

**Guest/LoZ lover:** Aww! Please don't cry, though. It makes me feel bad. . . :(

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 19: Yami, Queen of Eternal Darkness

_"Aw, you should have stayed still. Now you won't be able to be conscious after the wish takes place and I murder her again."_ She pulls away only so she can hit him square in the nose, the one place that I knew would easily knock him out, releasing him so he can fall to the floor.

"LINK!" Despite all of news being thrown at me in the past minute or so, I force my shaky legs to carry myself over to him. I stumble and fall straight away and a few more times until I finally get over to his form. "Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up! Please!" I try to shake him awake but it's no use. He's out cold with blood rushing from his nose faster than ever.

Dark me kneels down to us, reaching out for him only for him to unconsciously flinch and stir. _"Shush, it's not your time to wake yet."_ He stops stirring, and I know she's done something to cause that.

"This has never been about me, has it? I've just been the way to him him. It will always be about Link." I soon conclude, not in a jealous way. I feel bad for him because of what I have stated.

_"You've got it completely wrong, honey. It's always been and going to be about _you_."_ I look up at her, confused. _"Yes, he may be the Hero of Legend but you'll always have something that us demons need."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"If you don't, I'll stick Hylia on you to end the demon race and you won't have Chloe to make that wish for you."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's starting to click through the threat Link made. "Something about a wish?"

My dark side grins. _"Yep. You will always be the one who won't have made a wish to the Triforce."_ She leans in close. _"Which is what the demons crave for. Demons cannot wish on the Triforce but you can. Not even the Gods can not make your wish because of who you are."_

I gulp. "So, I have to wish for what you want . . . and then what?"

She giggles as she pulls away. _"You return to your life in your "City in the Sky"_ **(Twilight Princes reference)**_.__ You have done what you needed to after that."_

"You haven't said what will happen to Link, though." I remark. "You only said that _I_ will go home. What's going to happen to him?"

She doesn't answer, all she does is lock her fingers around Link's and squeezes my shoulders before teleporting us away. I need to know what she means and what the overall wish is. I just know two things leaving this place covered in blood – literally.

1) The wish is _not_ going to be good.

2) Link is either not leaving the Surface or is going to die today. . .

* * *

The place I emerge has no Twilight in straight away – so we're obviously not in Hyrule Field or anywhere like that. There is only two places very close together that won't have been shrouded in Twilight.

The Sealed Temple and the Statue of the Goddess's courtyard.

As soon as my eyes readjust to the sudden lack of Twilight in the area, I find myself looking up towards the Statue of the Goddess; standing where Zelda was when we met her on the morning of the ceremony.

Then I realise something _else_.

The sun is almost about to rise. Yes, it may still be night because the moon is still up but there is a thin line of orange, green and dark blue along the treetops.

We've been fighting for over half a day. . .

I sigh and bow my head, only for the voice of my alternate self to make me freeze. _"Time to wake up, sleepyhead."_ I cautiously turn around and look down to see Link finally waking up - but in my shadow's arms.

I smile at his sleepy eyes as they lock onto me, causing us both to smile. Our smiles fade when he opens his mouth to speak and the knife he used to threaten my shadow is held right at his throat.

_"This is a nice knife, kid. I'm sure it would love to taste blood."_ She leans in to whisper. _"Don't move or speak otherwise it won't just be you that I kill. The Goddess reborn, the Goddess of Love, the Loftwing lover. You name them, they'll be dead."_ He gulps and tenses though doesn't say a word – nor even speak to me in his mind.

"I hope you spent that extra time wearing them down." Another voice chimes in. I turn much quicker this time to see Ghirahim standing before the three of us, looking quite impatient as usual.

Dark me releases Link though grabs my left arm and drags me forwards before I can get to him. I manage to glance a sad smile to him before I am forced to turn back to the demons. _"Yes, they won't dare to defy us anymore. Especially this one."_ She digs her nails deep into my arm. _"_Will_ she?"_

I shake my head straight away. "No, I won't."

"Good." He replies. "Well, the Gods are awaiting your wish. You better not keep them waiting." He gestures towards the hand of the statue. I nod, nerves kicking in almost automatically as I am teleported up to the hands of the Goddess's statue – where the Wing Ceremony's ritual last took place.

_I wish the gentle breeze felt relaxing. . ._ I think to myself sadly as I look up to the statue's face. _I'm sorry, Hylia. And for your sisters. I don't think this wish is going to be stoppable. . ._

"What is the wish, then?" I ask nervously, not looking away from the statue's face.

My shadow rubs circles into my back. _"When you are asked, you'll know. Just don't wish for something else – or everyone and everything that you love will be dead by the time the wish is complete."_ She swaps her hand for a knife, most likely Link's. _"You ready? Well you don't really have a choice, do you?"_

I breathe deeply and stumble forwards when she shoves me towards the golden triangles with the blade. My shaky hand reaches out towards the Triforce of Courage, closing my eyes as I remember everyone at home. Zelda, Pipit, Karane, Groose, Cawlin, Stritch, Peatrice, Gully, Kukiel, Piper, the Instructors, the Headmaster, everyone at the Bazaar, Link. . .

_Do it for them_, I tell myself. _You don't really have a choice._

I reopen my eyes as golden light is extracted from the Triforce and jumps into me, sending me onto my back as the world turns dark around me and I lose consciousness.

* * *

"Is she awake?" A voice asks.

"I believe that she is finally conscious." Another responds.

"Why do you pick the sleepy ones, Farore?" A third voice wonders. _Wait, Farore?_

I try to open my eyes only for then to close twice as fast when a bright white light greets me. Feminine giggles applaud my actions. _"Chloe, you've got to open your eyes. We don't have much time on our hands."_

Reopening my eyes, I force myself to adjust to the white light and find myself in a strange realm. I'm in someone's arms, I think, and all I see above me is the endless sky all of its beauty. My gaze soon locks onto three girls looking exactly like the ones I saw before I woke Link up. . .

Before I woke him up!

"The Goddesses. . ." I try to sit up only for them to help me up. I soon see that I am in _their_ arms and I am floating in the _sky_! "Whoa. . ."

The laugh again as they gently pull me down and I find myself in a large dome room, the floor all misty and the rest of the dome made of complete glass so I can see the sky all around me. _This is so amazing. . ._

I softly hit a plush chair decorated in silver and the Goddesses move around so I am in front of them. "You have gone through so much." Says Farore, a sad expression on her face.

"And now the demons are ready to take over our world. . ." Din trails off, looking away.

"But we do have a plan to finish it." Nayru states wisely.

I bow my head and rest my right hand over my left in my lap. _A plan?_ "But if I make the wrong wish then I'll lose every—"

Nayru steps closer. "Shush, child. Everything will be alright in time." I shift my look back up and smile, my eyes warm as she steps back to her sisters. "Would you like to ask anything before we begin?"

I nod straight away. "Where's Hylia? Where the heck am I? And what is this wish supposed to be all about?" All three of the Goddess's look at each other before Farore speaks up.

"Hylia's Hero told you that our sister revived you, did he not?" I agree without word. "He was right. The creation of the Demon Lord sent him into her mind to get Hylia to revive you as you are the only one out of the two of you that can make the wish for the demons." She turns to Nayru. "Would you like to continue, sister?"

"Thank-you, Farore." She praises. "As for where you are, you are the one of the few people who are transported to the Sacred Realm to be spoken to about your wish. This is the place where the Triforce shall rest in the very near future." She turns to Din. "I think that you would like you input on the final question, would you not, Din?"

Din smirks triumphantly. "Yes, I would, Nayru. Thanks." She moves closer to me. "Your shadow said that you would know what the wish was when we asked you but she was wrong – she knew that we would know. You have been asked for the Twilight to returns it its original realm so the Demon Realm can take over Hyrule."

She looks away for a moment, though soon makes herself look at me. "And you will be the one to lead them."

My mouth falls into an "O" shape as soon as she finishes. "What?! No! I can't lead an army of demons! I'll resist! I'll have my memories! I'll—"

Din quickly steps in. "You won't be able to, unfortunately. The Demon Lord and your shadow will change you into what Demise was trying to revive." She pauses. "They will make you into the leader of the Demon Realm – the Queen of Eternal Darkness. She is a ghost in hiding, so to speak, one that has waited for this time so she can devour your soul and turn you dark."

Tears start to fall. "I-I can't do this . . . if I do then everyone will die and they'll still die if I don't!" Din opens her arms and I leap into them without hesitation. "I can't save anybody . . . I can't even save myself . . . there must be something that I can do! Please!" I wail, crying deep into her shoulder.

"Don't cry. There is something that you can do to save everyone and yourself." My sobs are cut off at Farore's words.

I soon release myself from the Goddess of Power. "W-What?"

Nayru speaks up. "We have a plan, don't you remember me telling you from before." I feel a bit stupid now as I sniff and wipe some tears away. "We are going to make sure it looks like you have wished for this when you haven't. You have too many wishes but you an only have one but if you ask for the power of each piece of the Triforce then you technically have three wishes."

"I feel stupid for not listening and breaking down in front of the Goddesses. . ." They laugh though soon push me for an answer. "Well, I would have Power to return the Twilight to its original realm . . . Wisdom to protect Link and I . . . and courage to. . ."

"Who two people do you want to kill?" Din wonders.

"Put it nicely there, Din." Farore remarks, rolling her eyes.

I giggle. "Yeah, then I would have Courage to defeat Ghirahim and my shadow." I conclude, a spark of hope appearing in my heart.

"And because we know that your shadow may be able to take Hylia out of you, we shall revive you and bring our sister back." Says Farore happily, getting excited about this plan.

"Thank-you. Thank-you for telling me and supporting me and . . . just thank-you for everything you have done. I will always be in your debt." They all look at each other again.

"You are very forgetful, aren't you? When we last spoke, we said we are always in _your_ debt and that will forever stand." I smile at Din's words and laugh with them.

Farore takes my left hand. "You protect Hylia's Hero for me." I nod.

Din takes my right hand. "It's only because she has a crush on him." I laugh. "Anyway, protect our land our stead as you have done." I nod again.

Nayru places hands on my shoulders. "Yes, and never forget that we will always be with you." They begin speaking some sort of spell and my head falls backwards, exhaling deeply as Hylia is pulled out of me and my vision goes white though they speak in unison before I fully lose consciousness – even Hylia speaks too.

"Time to wake up, Heroine. Time to end this for us all."

* * *

_"Geez, take your time why don't you? We're kind of getting low on time here."_ My shadow's damn annoying voice (even if it's my own. . .) draws me back to reality. I slowly sit up to see the Triforce drenched in light, telling me that my wish has gone through.

It's only when I begin to get to my feet that the Triforce explodes with power and we are sent flying off the Statue of the Goddess, my shadow grabbing me and warping us away before I can get my Sailcloth out.

We stagger back as soon as we reappear, sending only me onto my back next to Link – who is apparently allowed to talk now. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I could say the same about you." He looks away like it's wrong to do that. "Hey, it's not a bad thing. I would've done the same. And I'm fine." I lean in close. "Don't panic when it goes in their favour because it isn't, okay?" He looks back up and nods, making us both lean in and kiss at _exactly_ the same time.

Only our kiss is cut short when I am dragged to my feet by my alternate self. She likes doing that, huh? Still, she pulls me to my feet only to shove me onto my knees in front of her. _"Let's get her out of here."_

I gulp and silently pray. _Please say this is going to work. Please. Please. Please._

"What's going on?" Link asks carefully, not wanting to give the game away but not actually knowing at the same time.

_"Don't worry. You'll find out when she returns."_ Is all that my shadow replies with. She clicks her fingers and there's a large grumbling sound as the Twilight around us seeps into the sky and evaporates from the amount of light energy it finds despite it being night.

And it feels great that it's going home . . . until all of the shadows in the courtyard are drawn to me like a moth to a flame – just like the time in Lanayru Gorge when Link was having a nightmare about the same thing happening to him.

_She's about to take my soul . . . Goddesses help me. . ._

I start seeing my memories flash before my eyes. When Link and I first met, getting my Loftwing, getting into the Academy, being bullied by Groose, protect Link from Groose, graduating through the classes in the Academy. . .

"Chloe? What's happening?"

. . . going through my parent's death, trying to live life to the full in their honour, getting weird nightmares, helping Link find his bird, watching him win the ceremony. . .

"You said don't panic but I can't help it when shadows are covering you! What's happening?!"

. . . getting the Goddess Sword after being knocked out by Ghirahim's tornado, going onto the Surface, meeting said Demon Lord, striking the deal, watching Link get hurt, falling in love. . .

"Chloe! Come back to me!"

. . . confessing that love, saving Link in the Fire Sanctuary, seeing Zelda falling asleep, Link falling under that influence, getting him out of that influence, the plan beginning. . .

_"Get off of her! You can't do anything!"_

. . . forgetting Link, remembering him, saving his life, letting Dark Link take his light side, defeating him unintentionally, waking Link up. . .

"Let go of me! Let me go!"

. . . getting tortured for him, Midna dying, freeing us both, fighting my shadow, dying myself, my shadow kissing Link before knocking him out. . .

_"Shut-up! She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

. . . making that wish, assuring Link that things will be okay. . .

"Just tell me what's going—!"

"It is time for the return of the Queen of Eternal Darkness!"

. . . falling to the Queen of Eternal Darkness. This is all going down-hill. I force my eyes open, the world flashing at every heart-beat, look down to see trails of darkness winding around my body and getting tighter.

Clutching my heart, I barely manage out the words: "L-Link . . . r-run n-now. . ."

I manage to glance over, watching him trying to struggle out of my shadow's grasp. "I'm not leaving you! Who's this person try to take you? You said that you were oka—CHLOE!" I suddenly fall forwards, my hands barely catching me.

"I-I'm . . . so s-sorry. . ." I mutter as I fall onto my right side, the last thing that I see being Link's horrified face as the dark trails wrap around my throat and suffocate—

* * *

(?'s POV)

And at last, my true form is here! Finally the soul of the pathetic Heroine of Hyrule is gone and my wrath towards her and the rest of Hylia's Resistance shall be unleashed.

I rise from the ground, taking in every part of my surroundings. I seem to be in the area that departed from Hyrule during the Great War though the out-cropping of earth has returned. I must get answers on why this has happened.

I find two of my many followers here, one restraining some sort of child who must have loved the Heroine. I loathe her, to be fair. They both kneel before me as soon as my eyes lock onto them, the child only stares in shock at my power - or because of who I have "taken away from him".

"Welcome back to us, Mistress." Shadine **(Chloe's shadow)** says in her usual manner.

"Yes, Yami." **(Okami reference ~ anyone get it?)** Ghirahim adds. "Welcome back to us."

* * *

In the Sacred Realm. . .

The Goddess's looked down on the behemoth that was Yami's consuming the soul of the Heroine of Hyrule. Not even their youngest sister's, Hylia, heavenly harp-playing could quell their anxiety and scared minds.

"Why did we have to let Yami return?" The Goddess in green wondered. "Couldn't we have saved our land without bringing a demon stronger than Demise back to our land?"

"We had to." The Goddess in blue replied. "We couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"And now she's back." The Goddess dressed in crimson commented, her fiery attitude faded. "Will our plan actually work?"

Hylia, the youngest Goddess, halted her playing and moved towards her sisters who stood nervously over the bowl of holy water that was reflecting the horrifying images.

"But there is still one God left that hasn't tried to stop her. And his power is unstoppable." She said. "Let him try. I'm sure that after being sealed away for eons will give him a chance for his anger to be let out on Yami and her followers."

The three other Goddesses looked at each other, hope sparking in their hearts. "Yes, Hylia, we will." She smiled and returned to her playing.

"Please don't die, Chloe. I can't bear to see my Hero like he was when he saw you dead. . ." She whispered as she played her Ballad, more like a lament for her servant, Fi **(Fi's Lament)**. "Please. . ."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I didn't expect to write that! I only got the name Yami from Okami and I just wrote it in there. . .

Anyway, what will happen now that Yami has been freed? Will Link ever get his Chloe back? Will the Goddess's plan work? And will Ghirahim and "Shadine" ever be defeated? Find out soon!

~RandomButLoved~


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay, I cannot believe that I FINALLY got to the end of this chapter today! Anyway, I have LOVED writing this one so let's get to the reviews quickly! :D

_**Reviews:**_ **PINKDIAMOND4000:** I know! He's back! :D

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x2:** I'm happy you liked that! I loved writing that bit! :)

**Pharmagirl:** Yes . . . yes, she was. Thank-you and you picked the best choice of words there: "dying" to know . . . the God will do some demon butt-kicking, don't you worry about that! I do too and here's a box if you need them (which you probably will. . .) *hands box of soft tissues* T.T

**Epicness357:** Here's more! :D

**sailor-starlight101:** Yeah, she was revived! Great and thank-you! :D

**sailor-starlight101 x2:** I know! Thank-you and I'm glad that you liked it :)

**_Favorites_**_** & Follows:**_ Thank-you to "PINKDIAMOND4000" for favoriting and following this story ~ it means a lot to me thank-you! :)

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 20: Link

(Yami's POV)

I don't know how that child next to me could "love" that Heroine. If you had to "love" someone like her then it would be me. We aren't opposites like the few who know about me in Hylia's Resistance have been told – we are one and not opposite in any way possible.

Except for the fact that she had chosen not to serve me when she heard of me and the fact that she will never be able to free herself from my power trapping her inside of me.

I can just imagine her in my mind, drowning in bonds that she cannot break free of – slowly dying under the power that I hold and knowing that she will never be able to escape from I, the Ruler of Eternal Darkness. How triumphant that makes me feel to have her trapped with do way to get out of it.

I raise my pale arm up, the Inverted Triforce of Darkness sparkling on my right hand, noticing small vines of darkness winding up either of them. "Welcome back indeed."I say, a smirk growing on my marvelous features.

"Are you ready to lead the army into this realm?" Ghirahim wonders.

I sigh, dropping my hand to my side. "Why be so hasty? I would like to know see my true form and know who this child is first. He is not one of the Demon Tribe."

Shadine rises and gestures towards the Temple of Hylia. Or is it the "Sealed Temple" in this era? "This way, Mistress. I shall show you your true form."

"Thank-you, Shadine. I respect your loyalty to the better side." I praise as she walks me inside. If she wasn't a shadow, then she would be blushing. "I shall find a good vessel for you to take."

She smiles, pushing the main doors open. "Thank-you, Your Majesty. I am honored by your choice." She bows, letting me into the quite run-down temple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hmm, I guess this is a good true form. Do you not think?"

I stand in front of a large broken shard of glass, big enough to see myself in, near the spot where the Goddess Reborn was said to have created an ancient seal on herself. I seem to be taller than the Heroine, though I guess it is because of how long I have not seen her in my visions. Still, I wear the same dress that I did when before those Goddesses sealed me away: A long dress that the top resembles a jet-black corset while the bottom spreads out like one of those dresses . . . what were they called? Ball gowns? Something like that.

And I still have the same facial features as well – which is a nice touch, I suppose. I still have my piercing violet eyes and my crimson lips that take away from my snowy-pale skin. Hmph, I bet you none of those Hylians don't even know what snow is from their little perch in the sky, do they?

But besides, I still have one thing from that damn Heroine. Despite my past hair being dark brown, almost black, now my hair is light chestnut with streaks of her "golden hair". Ugh, I hated all of those Hylians speaking of her when she wasn't even going to be born for thousands of generations.

Speaking of Hylian's, we still seem to have the same ears despite being from different races. Even though it enrages me that I look slightly like them, it worked in gaining some of their trust before murdering them during the Great War.

Shadine quickly nods, taking me from my thoughts. "Yes, it is perfect. You said you wanted to know why the boy was there. Can I tell you?"

I turn to her and smile, adjusting the golden crown decorated with blood-red jewels atop my head. "Of course you may. You need not ask as it is not out of place to."

She clasps her hands and agrees without words. "Yes, Mistress. Thank-you." She pauses. "The boy outside is the Goddess's Chosen Hero, the last one besides the Goddess Reborn and a few from the island in the sky in Hylia's Resistance."

"Hmm." I muse. "What a good thing to know. I think I shall have fun knowing his relationship with the Heroine of Hyrule."

Shadine grins. "Yes. You do not want to know how exhilarating is has been wearing him down until nothing remains! Your return will truly have broken his "unbreakable spirit"!"

I am about to answer when the main doors open and Ghirahim's voice radiates around the temple. "Your Grace, the boy wishes to speak with you privately."

I pass Shadine a knowing smirk before responding: "Thank-you. I shall be out in a moment." and following the Heroine's shadow outside of the Sealed Temple, into the harsh yet liveable daylight.

Though I do see the Master Sword and brush my hand along the deep-purple hilt, whispering: "Hello, my love." as I go past.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I know that when somebody asks to speak in private, we stay to listen, but I wish to speak with him alone please." I order the two of my followers as I reach the main doors.

"Yes, Your Grace." They respond in unison, bowing and moving back inside the temple.

I exhale and move my brown-booted foot forwards when I hear a voice. "She said she was okay and there was a plan. Why did she not warn me? Why was I stupid enough to think that we were going to be okay?"

_It's the boy_, I think with a sly grin. _What does he mean by a plan? Surely he must not want me to know._

Waiting for a few moments to try and hear more, all I hear is silence. I step forwards again only for him to speak _again_. "I want to go home but I'll draw her into the face of my friends, which is bad. But I can't just leave her here, because that's leaving her when she needs me the most."

My head tilts in confusion. He has "feelings" for her? I knew that they were fated to be in some sort of relationship however I never thought that he would actually put his life in defying me to try and save somebody who he couldn't save. That's stupid!

Knowing that I must speak with him about certain matters, I step out into the daylight and search for him. I briskly find him resting against a nearby tree off to the right of Hylia's statue and step over to him, smiling when he tenses at the sight of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I merely want you to speak with me like you requested to." He nods and shuffles away from the tree, opening a gap for me to sit down. I thank him and sit down. "What did you want to speak with me about, then?"

He doesn't hesitate to ask. "Why her?"

I huff loudly. "If you are going to speak to me then use my full title. Which is Queen Yami if you have forgotten in your childish head." I command, leaning my head against the trunk in irritation.

He mutters something about sounding like a psycho in Skyview Temple before speaking clearer to me. "Fine, _Yami_." He knows how to annoy me, doesn't he? "Why did you pick her to take? Why not somebody who didn't want to live or was one of this army of yours? It would have been better, wouldn't it?"

I sigh. "I thought that Hylia was joking when she said that you wouldn't know much about the Great War." I pause to recollect myself from the old memories and turn to him fully. "Your ancestor helped Hylia in the Great War if you didn't know that already and was almost as famous as the Goddess."

He looks a little shocked, as to be expected, but I still continue. "And your friend had her ancestors in that time as well. All think that Hylia left this realm to return to her place in the Sacred Realm where she could be with her sisters, the other Goddesses – but that wasn't the reason."

"What happened to her?" He wonders almost straight after I speak the last word, full of curiosity.

I smile confidently, bringing my right hand up; a ball of red magic (the strongest ever type of magic ever) appearing in my hand. "I was the one who killed her. I tortured her with my magic by showing her memories from her past before suffocating her with the strongest magic I had." I laugh. "Just how I took over your friend."

He starts moving away ever so slightly, thinking that I cannot see him. I grab his arm before he can make a run for it. "Don't try anything on me, boy. You must live up to reality if you want to hear the rest of my story." Exhaling deeply, he sits back in his original place.

"Her death was the main reason that she passed her soul onto the Goddess Reborn – other than the fact the Demise would soon return to this world of mortals. She was returned to the Sacred Realm as thought and revived there, only able to set back onto this world as a spirit when the time came of Demise's return.

"It was only after we returned to the Demon Realm that I rose to power and your friend was appointed by Hylia in her dreams to travel to the Demon Realm to kill me so I would be sealed away along with my husband, Demise."

I release the grasp on his arm. He almost falls off to the side at the sudden release. "She found a portal deep with the waters of Lake Floria and traveled to what was my realm at the time, ordering a one-on-one fight at that very moment in time to the death."

I look over to him, a small smile on his face. "And she won with a stupid weapon called the "Silver Arrows" and the Goddesses sealed me away." I mutter the last bit. "Even that damn Hylia came to help in spirit."

It finally clicks for him. Well, just about. "So you have waited until your seal has been weakened enough so you could return to take her as revenge. Why not ask for another fight? Is the portal still in the lake?"

"Yes I have and because I have her trapped inside of me, I can torture her all that I want without killing her. Surely that is much better revenge, is it not? And the portal was destroyed after my death." I respond, seeing her happily in pain once more.

He doesn't reply, knowing that I am correct. When am I wrong, although? "Anyway," I rise to my feet. "I must take care of a few things first. Follow me into the temple if you want to keep you life."

I proudly stride towards the Sealed Temple, not waiting for him at— "Safe and sound."

I spin around at his voice. "What are you on about, _child_? If you speak then you address me with my full—"

"I'm yours." Something's happening? The words . . . they sound familiar. _No! They cannot! He is trying to break the unbreakable bonds!_ He begins reciting things that are feeling familiar. "Song of Storms, sleepyhead, I promise, dark influence, remember me, safe and sound, I'm yours, tree branch, psychopath, shadow, everything will be okay in—"

"Shut it you brat!" I shout, charging towards him. "These bonds on her are unbreakable! How _dare_ you try to break what you cannot even dent!"

I grab his neck, but he doesn't falter by it. He must be used to it or something. "My heart is supposed to be unbreakable too . . . but look how that is now."

"Why speak out of line with someone stronger than Demise?! That only opens the door to death and—" My words are cut off without warning. What's happen-?

_"S-Safe and . . . sound."_

I fume. "No! You will not be free!"

She starts fighting, she defies me so much that I drop the boy without wanting to. _"K-Keep going . . . sleepyhead."_

He continues, going through her memories so much that they begin flashing before my eyes. "I shall silence you!" I scream, bringing in a sword with my magic and attacking his throat out of pure anger, forgetting the fact that I could wear him down even more.

"No you won't!" He shouts back, drawing his own blade and colliding it with mine – sparks flying everywhere as he leans in millimetres from my face. "Come back to me." He knocks my sword away with such power that stagger back. He drops his own blade and grabs the back of my skull with his nails and kisses me full on the lips.

The bonds are breaking! This is not possible! How is he doing this?!

_"Love can break even the strongest of dark bonds."_ She tells me. _"And not even someone as strong as you can stop it."_

Or maybe I can. . .

I raise my boot up so my hand can reach it, remembering one secret weapon that I kept in there ever since the Great War. He does not see the shine of the blade despite the moon still slightly in the sky as I bring it backwards and push him away, startling so much that he cannot defend against the knife in time before it stabs him in the stomach.

_"LINK!"_ My body wants to run forwards to help the dying child but I stand tall and retie her bonds without difficulty.

I look towards the sky as I speak. "You said I could not stop it. Think again, Gods, because you clearly do not know of my power." I spin around to see Ghirahim and Shadine exiting the temple at full speed. "It is fine. I have taken care of the boy before he could do any damage." They grin and nod happily.

We step back towards the temple, hoping for no more distractions. Yet we have hoped for too much as the boys voice, sounding strong and clear despite his weak state, rings clear in my demonic ears. _"You should not have done that."_

We all turn curiously, finding the boy beginning to rise to his feet – his eyes pure-white and pupil-less. "What is the meaning of this?!" I demand, full of annoyance at what is before my eyes.

_"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_ He stands tall and steps towards me, taking my hand so tightly that I cannot pull away. I gasp at his grip. _"Forgotten me, have you? But I am the creator of your nightmares, Your Majesty. The Deity that has waited all too patiently for this very day to arrive."_

"Who _are_ you? You are merely a simple child. Nothing more, nothing less." I ask as he kisses my hand.

He laughs deeply. _"It is not _who_ am I. It is more like _what_ am I."_ He pauses, leaning into my ear. _"I am the one who killed your sister, Majora."_

No . . . it cannot be.

"You've been sealed away for eons! You are not supposed to be back for another four ages!" He drops my hand and wraps his arms around my waist, light energy singeing my clothes. "You are not real."

He joins his lips with mine. _"Oh, my Queen. But I am. I am the Fierce Deity and I am here to end your life."_

I feel myself pulled away as my two followers stand in front of me, ready to protect me from the Deity before me. Shadine steps forwards first, drawing a knife with her magic only to drop it when the Deity turns into a shadow version of the Hero. "My love. . ."

He smiles. _"It is time to join me in the Spirit Realm. We can finally be free there."_ She smiles back at him before turning to me.

"I won't need that new body after all, Your Grace." She bows before slitting her throat with the knife, falling to the floor and her body dissipates into the shadows over the area.

"No!" I shout, trying to attack the Fierce Deity only for Ghirahim to stop me.

I step back and nod when he says: "I shall avenge her for the both of us." He takes a step forwards, drawing a sword instead of a blade. "You will not get the better of me like you did with her. I have no one who cares for me like with her."

The Deity just smirks. "But there are two people ho hate you." I know who he means, and a pain strikes my very core as the spirit of the Heroine leaps out of me as a ball of light, transforming into a spirit-version of her and takes the Deity's hand – a smile upon her face as he spins her into his arms.

_"It's time to end this, sleepyhead."_ She states with a happy expression.

He nods and brings in a replica of the Master Sword. _"It is, my sweet."_

Taking their hands to the hilt of the holy sword, they both knock Ghirahim down and bring the blade high above their head. None of them speak as the Master Sword is bought down though changing into his true form doesn't help defend against the sword. The Master Sword stabs the jewel and goes right through his back.

"No!" I shout once more at his still form when the blade is yanked out, his form turning into diamonds and flowing into the blade – the sword disappearing too. I point towards the Heroine's spirit. "I will kill her! Even if I kill myself in the process! Do you want me to do that?!"

Her spirit is dragged back into me, returning power to me. _"I wouldn't want you to do that. All I want is for you to let go of her. Didn't you enjoy spending time with Majora in your seal. If you keep possession of the girl then you won't ever see her again. You won't be able to see your loved ones _ever again_."_

"Stop it!" I command. "You will never change my decision! I will _never_ give this girl back to the ones that love her! She will never see the light after what she put me through on that day!"

_"She has no memory of it. Only her ancestor has memories of that day. You are basically torturing someone who doesn't even know what is going on!"_ Is all that he replies with. He extends his hand. _"Return to your sister. Return to everyone that wants you at their side. This girl is not a part of this any longer. You must let her go."_

I shake my head and step back. "I do not care if she knows or not. She will remember at some point during the death of everyone she loves. Only then will she serve me and know of her mistakes!"

_"I am trying to give you the easy way out of this. If you return her then I can return you to your family without harm despite everything that you have cast upon this world. You don't want to be sealed away in the way that the Goddesses wanted me to."_ He tries to break down my mental barrier and make me see through his eyes but I shall not listen.

I watch his pupil-less eyes as I speak. "If that is how it must be then so be it. Return to your true form and fight me to get her back. You shall not win."

_"I take that challenge."_ He gestures to the spot where I became my true self – a big, round design in the courtyard – and I step towards it, turning towards the temple and kneeling in the very centre.

I watch intently as he transforms into his true self. His body would resemble a Hylian warrior at first glance, getting the word "Fierce" in his name – until you see his white clothing, white hair, god-like markings and his pupil-less eyes that never blink; which shows the "Deity" part of his name.

He steps in front of me, his incredibly tall figure dominating over my kneeling form. _"Now, you can still pass her over without having to do this if you choose to. Or are you still willing to fight me?"_

"I am going to fight until the end, no matter what the overall cost is." Is all that I say.

He nods silently and begins the spell that could either start or end all of this. _"Ye who have crossed the four living realms of Light, Shadow, Demon and Sacred while sending lives of innocents to the remaining Spirit Realm, we condemn thee. Thou shall be placed under an infinite seal that will never break and you shall never return to the realms you have crossed despite efforts of your followers. Freedom is the essence of the Gods so we grant you to be with loved ones throughout the seal."_

He brings out a Silver Arrow along with the bow of the Heroine's ancestor, the two weapons that killed me before. _"Thou Yami, Queen of Eternal Darkness, return to your prison and never come back. Leave this lands to their peaceful state and let the innocents that roam them, including the Heroine of Hyrule, live happily away from your power."_

He locks the Arrow into the bowstring and brings the Silver Bow up, aiming and shooting straight at my heart. I scream as trails of silver light, the opposite to the ones that bought me here, weave their way around my toes and my legs – burning them as they pass along. Others twirl around my dress, returning it to the Heroine of Hyrule's garb.

I keep screaming as the burning streams of light increase, wrapping around my body like vines, tightening as they all join at the base of my neck and move up towards my face.

_"Go back to your prison and stay there, you demon!"_ He shouts as the vines of light cut off my air flow and halt around my eyes.

He manages to see my smirk through the light. "Just remember that I stabbed that boy and one you leave him, he's as good as dead for his love."

The tendrils finally wrap around me so much that you cannot see my skin anymore and a bright light shrouds my vision, the seal cast upon me once more. I let out one last scream as I am dragged into the darkness of my prison and the vines leave me.

"Welcome back, Yami." Majora greets in my dark prison.

Chains wrap around my legs, arms and torso - my dress mostly burnt away from the light. I bring up my right hand like before, the Inverted Triforce still glowing against my pale skin.

"Welcome back indeed."

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

"Chloe, wake up. . ." A-Am I back? What's going on? I just remember almost breaking free and Link being. . . "Chloe, I don't have any time! I want to see your eyes before I die!"

My eyes snap open, finding Link on his knees before me; his blood pooling around him and me. I lay on my side in the very spot that Yami took me in, blood seeping into my hair and between my fingers.

But I don't care.

I leap up straight away, drawing him onto my lap like I did before Dark Link took him what feels like generations ago. I look down at his hands weakly trying to stop the blood flowing out, only it just goes past like it did with me and I know that he doesn't even have a minute left. "Y-You're going to be fine, okay? I'm fine and we're going to go back home all fine and tell them that everything's fine."

He weakly smiles, both of us crying. "I-I . . . love . . . y-you." He reaches his hand up and I gently clasp it between both of mine.

"And you know that I love you too. Always." The smile grows a tiny bit only for his smile to fade as his body jerks. I watch the unblinking slivers of deep blue and I know what has happened, even if the news hasn't sunk in yet.

I lean in to rest my ear against his chest, a place where I hear his steady beating of his heart when we are tightly in an embrace.

Instead, all I hear is silence.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I think you may have expected it but maybe you didn't! Anyway, so Chloe is back but Link is dead. She'll get him back, right? Well, you'll just have to find out soon if she does or not!

~RandomButLoved~


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I didn't expect a **6,000+ worded** chapter! I got a little carried away, I suppose. Anyway, onto the thanks and chapter that you have been wanting! :D

_**Reviews:**_ **sailor-starlight101:** You'll see why Link really died in this chapter. Remember when he revived Chloe though he did it only because he gave up his life to do it? That's why, and he provoked Yami into killing him. It will be explained more in this chapter, I promise you that :) And thank-you! :D

**PINKDIAMOND4000:** Aww :'( He really does, doesn't he? I bet you she will be :D

Captured By Darkness

Chapter 21: Going Home

"N-No . . . b-but how . . . w-why . . . NO!" I burst out crying, trying to stop the bleeding as much as I can despite what little use it is doing to help him. I've been here once – but that was atop the Tower of Time and was only an illusion. This isn't an illusion this time. . .

Seeing no use in carrying on trying to help someone who cannot be helped, I place him onto the ground and cry into his shoulder – not having the energy at all to scream or cry out. Even if I did, no one would hear me. "W-Wisdom . . . t-to protect us . . . it f-failed."

"I-I was going to t-tel them about us. . ." I sob. "I-I was going to h-help you with your n-nightmares . . . y-you would help m-me with mine . . . w-we were j-just starting out." A soft hand against my shoulder makes me jump and spread my arms around Link in a millisecond. I breathe when I only see Hylia there. "S-Sorry. . ."

_"It's fine."_ She opens her arms like Din did, and I take them happily. _"I know that you're hurting but I may be able to help."_

I pull myself away, taking a look at the boy on the ground; only to look away as soon as I take a glance because of the harsh reality. "W-What is it?" I ask, squeezing my eyes shut to keep my bloody vision even if it's not really there.

_"Let me show you."_ Is all she replies with.

* * *

A gentle breeze passes me though I don't open my eyes. Well, until I hear a familiar voice, that is. "Come on, Chloe! We've got to get back to Zelda with the Spiritual Stones!"

My breath gets caught up in my throat as I open my eyes. The voice seems familiar. I find myself standing in a meadow that goes on forever, the sun shining bright in the baby-blue sky.

But it was only before dawn before, wasn't it?

"Do you not realise that someone should bathe after trekking through a giant fish for half a day?" I hear a voice like mine only younger call back. I look around as I stand, watching a boy and girl run through the meadow accompanied by a fairy. They look like little versions of Link and I now.

I look down at the grassy ground to find Link still there, but all the blood is gone. I wish that he was just sleeping, but he's not . . . I'm sorry, I just can't say it. I don't think that I ever will be able to.

"Of course I do, but we can't keep a princess waiting?" Little Link replies. Zelda? A princess? Awesome!

Little Me sighs. "I know but she won't want to see us covered in fish guts, will she?"

They rush towards a big structure in the distance with a huge bridge. They skid into a stop when a white horse, soon followed by a dark one, ride out of the structure. "Ugh, I lost her!" The man riding the dark horse shouts as he halts his horse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another breeze flows past and the place changes. I stand in a town-like place with a huge tower in front of me, one that Little Link and Little Me are sitting atop of. I stop closer to hear them.

"I can't believe that we defeated Majora's Mask. I thought the moon was going to crash onto Termina last night." The name Majora rings a bell, though only through Yami.

"That's why I used the Fierce Deity's Mask." Little Link responds, waving his dangling feet. "I was scared when I couldn't take it off but I was me when I woke up. Strange, huh?"

Little Me hugs him tightly. "I didn't think that you were going to wake up before. You had us all scared."

He wraps his arm around her. "We're okay now. We've just got to get back to Hyrule now."

"And leave Navi?" She releases herself to see him.

"Yeah." Little Link says. "She chose to leave and I don't think that she wanted us to go with her. We could get lost in the Lost Woods if we carry on."

Little Me smiles. "Let's stay here for a bit first. I want to see the Carnival of Time and Anju's wedding being that I doubt I'll see it again." He nods and pulls her to her feet.

"Race you to Romani Ranch first! Last one there has to pay for the Milk!" Little Link leaps off the Tower and lands safely, thank Hylia. "Come on!"

Little me rolls her eyes and leaps off to, caught by Little Link. "But you have the Ocarina of Time! You can get Epona!"

"I know I can! You'll just have to run fast then, won't you?" And with that, Little Link races off soon followed by Little Me. They look like small children. But what is this showing me?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before I can get an answer, another wind blows past but this one is a lot stronger. I panic when I find myself floating above water though I am soon calmed when I find my Link in my arms and see Little Link along with Little Me sailing along the sea in a large red boat with an awesome face.

"Are you trying to play the Wind's Requiem so much that I fall out?" Little Me asks, trying to joke.

Little Link looks up, his face pale. "Not after you got dropped into the Great Sea by that bird and I found you barely alive."

I note Little Me gulping as she hugs him, obviously forgetting that moment. He thankfully takes the offer. "You had it worse, Link. You had it so much worse." She rubs circles into his back. "Come on. Let's go and get Din's Pearl put in place. It'll get our mind off things."

He nods and they set off once more. "I'm stupid but I never asked if you wanted to sleep. It's another few hours to Northern Triangle Isle."

"The sea isn't cursed is it?" She asks straight away.

"No, not any more."

She messes with her thumbs like I do. "If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens, then please wake me up. You got cursed with the sea and couldn't wake up. I don't want to scare you if that happens."

Little Link hugs her tightly. "It's okay. I promise that won't happen again." She nods and forces a smile as she sits on his lap and falls asleep almost straight away. I smile down at my Link, remembering his promises that he's always kept, forgetting about what has happened before. "I'm so glad that you washed up on the shores of Outset. I don't know what I would do without you." Little Link laughs. "Except not get woken up by cold sea water."

I laugh as well when the scene disappears and reappears as the same, though the boat is white. "Can't this ship go any faster, Linebeck?" A golden fairy wonders.

"Shut it, Sparkles!" A male voice calls out from the inside part of the boat.

"It's fine, Ciela. She needs a few hours of sleep after everything in the Temple of Courage." Little Link assures, looking to a sleeping Little Me. "Tetra isn't one who will go all damsel-in-distress if she gets kidnapped. I know that from experience of her as Princess Zelda." Again with the Princess Zelda thing. It's awesome!

The fairy somehow sighs. "Okay . . . but you've just stopped me from getting at Linebeck."

He laughs, though Little Me wakes up. "Shush, go back to sleep. We aren't getting to the Ghost Ship for a while, I don't think." She turns over and falls asleep in his arms. "Just like on Outset. Though I'm nice enough not to wake you with sea water." He laughs quieter as he looks out to the sea and brings their feet from off the edge of the boat, falling asleep with Little Me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next scene that appears is in a lovely realm full of grass and flowers. A gust of wind rushes past me straight away, almost knocking me of . . . the strange contraption going along these sort of tracks.

"The Spirit Train is so much better than the ones in Outset Village **(that's what it was called in the European version to all you who didn't know that)**, don't you think?" Little Link asks. Little Me doesn't respond.

_"Hey! Someone's talking to you, Chloe!"_ A strange spirit of what looks to be a high-status person waves their hands in front of Little Me's face.

She jumps back, almost falling out of the "train" – though Little Link does catch her. "Geez, Zelda. For a princess who's a spirit you sure are loud. And just letting you know, I heard you and did answer. The wind covered it up."

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to the Ocean Realm."

The scene fades and shows a quick shot of Little Link and Little Me messing around on the shores of a village right by the sea, laughing and splashing sea water in each other's faces. I must go to a place like that with my Link . . . if I . . . could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I soon see myself in a place . . . blanketed in Twilight. This isn't good. I am there again but she's about my age and trying to fight off many dark creatures while a wolf looking exactly like my Link did when he was a wolf lies in the grass, a deep cut on his side like my Link had as well.

"Midna! What do I do?!" M-Midna? I've never had a lot of time to mourn her and now I have to—

An imp next to the wolf's side shouts back: "Ugh, do a spin attack already!" Twilight Me does a spin attack and all of the monster's disappear, including a bug that turns into a large tear of light. "Grab the Tear of Light while you can!"

"Alright, alright." She touches the Tear and they fade away. The next time that I see them, Twilight Link is human while Twilight Me tends to his wound in a sacred spring of sorts.

"Thank-you for protecting me." Twilight Link says, wincing when Twilight Me starts stitching the wound.

She doesn't look up from her work. "I didn't do anything except get ear-ache from Midna about that spin attack." They laugh as Twilight Me's shadow appears in the shape of that imp from earlier.

"Yeah, I was the one that protected Link. Thank me." I roll her eyes. She sounds _just_ like Midna, expect she's an imp which is certainly different.

"No, you helped but it was Chloe who fought them and—AH—doing the stitching n—OW!" She whispers an apology as she finishes and pours some spring water onto it.

Twilight Me sits back on the heels of her hands, her hands bloody. "I did nothing. Let's just get you back to Ordon so you can rest. You're weak and tired, I can tell. So don't you say any different?" She tries to stifle a yawn though Twilight Link still sees it.

"And you are." She shakes her head. "Because you didn't yawn then. I wish we could sleep he—"

Twilight Me steps in. "I'm taking the first watch!"

"Oh, no you're not! If we aren't going back yet then I'm taking the first watch."

She shakes her head again. "Let's see who falls asleep first. I bet you fifty rupees that it will be you."

"I bet you seventy-five rupees that it will be you!" He responds. They both snuggle together and fall asleep at the same time.

I laugh when I next see them awake and the first thing Twilight Link says is: "Um . . . if we both fell asleep then who wins?"

And Midna responds with: "Me! You owe me one-hundred and fifteen rupees next time we get into the Twilight."

Twilight Link and Twilight Me look at each other before saying in unison, "Yeah right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I return to that big meadow again though the Master Sword in it's pedestal is a few feet away from me atop some mossy steps. Every Link and Me along with many others of us that I have and haven't seen rush forwards towards the Master Sword, standing around it before speaking at the same time to me.

I didn't think they knew that I was here. . .

"We are able to save him for you. The Hero's bloodline must continue, even if it is destined to split over time. It must not end here." All of their hands grab the Master Sword. "We wish you luck."

"Protect him for us." The girls say.

"Protect her for us." The boys say.

The Master Sword is drawn and the world is surrounded in light. My own vision goes bright and I drop my Link before my vision turns dark, causing me to pass out.

* * *

It takes a while to wake up again after I pass out. After a while, I slowly sit up and find myself back in the courtyard – the memories coming back to me briskly.

Remembering what had happened minutes ago, I frantically look around and find Link still on the ground but one thing is different. I think that he's actually . . . breathing?!

And the sun is rising, all too symbolically.

I almost jump on him, shaking him until he groans and start crying. "Y-You owe me . . . fifty rupees." I laugh and don't restrain myself as I leap onto him, crying into his bloody clothes.

"N-No I d-don't." I mumble through my tears of joy. _Not dead, not dead, not dead. . ._

He weakly strokes my hair, which I remember is soaked in blood too, until I finally slow my tears so I don't go light-headed from how long and how much I have cried.

I finally look up after so long and look him in the eyes, his full-of-life eyes that is. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry so much. I'm just. . ." I fumble for the right words.

"Overwhelmed?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He draws me into a hug. "I was too when I saw you in her mind. You don't have to be sorry for anything." His strong voice feels like electricity to me. I've sparked back into life, and it's all thanks to our ancestors.

We hug for quite a while in silence, an occasional sniff from me now and again. Though I soon speak up to break the silence. "I know that your tired and still weak but we should get you home to sleep in peace."

"Um, Chloe. . ." He says quietly. I look up and wordlessly urge him on. "I-I'm tired but I don't want to sleep. I know what will be there." He looks away sheepishly.

I know what he's thinking. "Link." He doesn't respond. "Link, look at me." I say more sternly. He gives in and does so. "You aren't weak. You aren't a coward. Your strong and unbreakable despite what got thrown at you and what will get thrown at you. Don't you _ever_ put yourself down because of the human emotions that you feel."

"Thank-you."

I smile and gently help him to his feet. He's shaky though tries not to show it. It's only when I say that it's okay to show weakness now that he falls back onto the ground. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." He doesn't carry on.

I whistle for my Loftwing while I can and watch as it appears without delay. My bird shies away a little, reminding me about how bloody our clothes and the ground is. Knowing that I can't waste any more time with Link being so weak despite Sacred Water being healing, I briskly get our arms around each other's waists and get him into a standing position so we can get on my bird.

As soon as my bird sets off cautiously for us, Link forces himself to keep awake and watching the Surface from the safety of my arms. It isn't long before he pulls out his Heart Potion and pours it onto the scar on my arm that I got from my shadow before I made my wish.

"You should be the one having that. I've got my potions." I say when he uses up all of his Heart Potion++ on me.

"But you're my main priority." He simply answers with.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but you're having all the potions I can get into you when we get home, alright?"

"Alright. . ." He huffs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It doesn't take too much longer to get back home, and the sun has almost fully risen now. My bird lands on the diving platform though no one is here to greet us because of how early it is.

I help Link back towards the Academy, noting some of the islanders giving us happy yet shocked looks at our arrival. "I think I should have taken you to Skyview Spring after all." I whisper to him as we make our way up the starts to the Academy.

"Despite what we found there on our first visit, I think that we should." He whispers back, helping to share the burden by helping me too.

We slowly head into the ground floor of the Knight Academy and stop. "Link, stay behind me. You know how they'll react. They will jump on you especially."

He breaths out a laugh and does so, resting his hands on my shoulders as I walk carefully towards his ro—

"You're back." I turn not-so-sharply around to see Groose exiting the kitchen, who notices our clothes (not that you couldn't, really). "Wow, you guys look terrible. What happened down there?"

"We had a rough thirteen-odd hours." I say.

Link gives me a look. "Thirteen?" I nod. "I was told that it was only one. . ."

I smile and laugh before turning back to Groose. "I'll be out in a minute but I need to get Link asleep first." I start to take Link back to his room when I start seeing people emerging from the kitchen . . . and panic.

"Okay, before you either get excited or worried because of how bloody we are, let me get Mr. Sleepy back to his room before he passes out and. . ." Link suddenly puts all of his weight and I know one thing. "Speaking of which."

I draw him into my arms and take him in to his room, leaving a very silent room. I lie Link down, letting him get the rest that he deeply needs, and cautiously move back out to find them all outside – even the Headmaster and the Instructors.

I look down at my dress, bringing my bloody hands to my line of gaze, then draw my hair around to my eyes. I look back to the small, though very pale, crowd. "Okay, do _not_ panic. Everything's. . ." My stomach goes funny. Funny as in painful. "Uh." I stumble forwards, gratefully caught by the crowd of Skyloftians before I awkwardly hit the ground.

_Well, that plan back-fired. . ._

I shift my eyes up to the group,weakly moving my hand towards the kitchen. "C-Can you get me . . . into the kitchen? I-I have some p-potions. . ." They all nod and let two people carry me in. Zelda and Karane help me through to get a seat, sitting very close to either side of me as I bring out my Stamina Potion+ along with my Magic Potion+. I decide to keep my Heart Potion++ for the person who gave me theirs for literally no reason.

This is a good plan from me too because I feel great after physically. Not very well mentally. "Right . . . here goes nothing." I mutter under my breath – though apparently quite loudly.

"You don't have to tell us yet." The Headmaster assures from ahead of me.

Groose nods off to the right of him. "Yeah, you've just come back from thirteen hours of—"

"Thirteen?!" Everyone gasps.

Groose and I smirk at each other. "Yeah, I guess. Still, I want to tell you before Mr. Over-sleeper two doors down wakes – which won't be for a while as you know but I need to get it done and out of the way."

They laugh as they all take a seat, numerous hands reaching out for support. "Thank-you. Now, we went down there to take on Mr. Psycho as Groose and Zelda know _all_ about." They laugh. "Anyway, Link was sent to fight him while I was taken to his final battleground with the King of Darkness to fight my own shadow.

"My fight was easier so Link's was more difficult for some reason. Despite my fight being easier, although, my shadow overpowered me with things from my past when I was about to win the fight. She trapped me inside of her mind and she. . ." I remember the exact moment like it was only minutes ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Because you never repeat yourself." She brings our a blade and strikes the barrier, going straight though and stabbing me in the stomach – yanking the blade out with less care that she had for Link in my nightmare._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Please . . . Link . . . I . . . love. . ."_

_My head slumps against my chest and there's a jerk in my breathing, my bloody hand grasping Link's hat and sliding it over the stab wound. Darkness takes my life with both clutches before I can finish my prayers for his safety._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mumbling about my welfare brings me back, though I bow my head so I don't see their reactions to my next set of words. "She stabbed me when I provoked her too much."

Dead silence.

"Link was sent there too only so he could bring me back with a power that I have used before." I look up to Groose. "Hylia." Is all I have to say to him. "Still, we were sent to the area where the Statue of the Goddess fell so I could could make a wish to the supreme power spoken of in the Sacred Texts. There's this creep called Yami who has it out for me and . . . possessed me, I guess is the right way of putting it. I wasn't supposed to get free but Link managed to help though she. . ."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I grab his neck, but he doesn't falter by it. He must be used to it or something. "My heart is supposed to be unbreakable too . . . but look how that is now."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I raise my boot up so my hand can reach it, remembering one secret weapon that I kept in there ever since the Great War. He does not see the shine of the blade despite the moon still slightly in the sky as I bring it backwards and push him away, startling so much that he cannot defend against the knife in time before it stabs him in the stomach._

"LINK!"_ My body wants to run forwards to help the dying child but I stand tall and retie her bonds without difficulty._

_I look towards the sky as I speak. "You said I could not stop it. Think again, Gods, because you clearly do not know of my power."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chloe, you can stop if you want." Zelda's voice draws me back.

I shake my head. "It's fine." I take a deep breath, my eyes heating up as usual. "Well, because he provoked her and she is stronger than the King of Darkness – who is strong, let me say that – she drew a knife and—"

_"LINK!"_

Tears start falling. "It's okay. We can tell. Skip that bit." I hear Fledge say from off to the side.

I smile at him and nod. "Yeah . . . so the Goddesses bought a God called the Fierce Deity down to save the day, which he did, by taking over Link and creating a seal over her that won't ever break."

My whole body goes numb as I remember the final part. "The Deity left, leaving me to find Link in his . . . state. All of our descendants came and saved him so that's why we're covered in blood – and why he passed out before."

I drag my red finger along the grains of the table, tears flooding down my cold cheeks even though I cannot feel them. I'm just too numb to feel any emotions right now despite them appearing. I just want him here right now, even if he's asleep. I want his secure presence here to make me feel safer. Being however many thousands of feet above Hyrule does _not_ help me feel safer either, before you wonder about it.

_"Chloe."_ I look up at Hylia's voice although she won't appear. _"Look behind you."_

Memories of having words like that spoken to me flash past my eyes as I tense and slowly turn on my seat. The person who I find isn't dangerous or creepy or make me tense in the slightest. This person is the symbol of safety.

"Link." I rush up to him and except his hug without a doubt. "You're meant to be asleep like usual."

He laughs, something that I have dearly missed. "I told you that I wouldn't sleep. I still don't know how I fell asleep, though."

"You fell asleep on my shoulder, silly. You made my heart stop." I release myself a little so I can see him.

He bites his lip. "Heh, whoops." He kisses me. "Does that make up for you being used as a pillow? I know how being used as a pillow feels."

I grin. "No, I think another dunk in the lake should do it. And I will always bring that up to embarrass you."

He leans in for another "apology kiss" when a voice speaks up. "Speaking of embarrassing him, would you care to say how I used him as a pillow?" Link looks away though can't hide his smile.

How did I forget that there is about ten people here watching us? And Groose just had to do that, didn't he? "Groose, you don't know how bad you've made that sound."

He winks at me. "That's how is was _supposed_ to sound." Everyone in the room bursts out laughing at Groose's words, even Link adds his laughter into the chorus of giggles too.

All of the students comes up to us and we all have a group hug. It's only my whisper that unexpectedly comes out that stops the laughter. "Link, when you had to revive me, was there a catch?"

Everyone back away to give us some space. He closes his eyes and breathes. "Yeah, yeah there was." He pauses. "I had to give up my life to save yours. Hylia told me to provoke her into getting you back, and I accepted knowing the consequences of it."

I _would_ say, "Why didn't you tell me?" but he had no time to – and I don't blame him for keeping it quiet.

"I'm sorry I bought it—" I begin.

He quickly cuts in. "Hey, I thought we weren't saying sorry other than the fact that I fell asleep on your shoulder. Let's just forget about it." I smile and nod, signalling the hug to continue.

I can tell that he is still thinking about it because he grip on me is tighter than usual.

Zelda's father and the Instructors retire to their rooms after telling us how glad they are for us to be back. I say that I will go back to the kitchen after I have changed and Link agrees.

I close my eyes as I take of my clothes and bathe after Link has finished. I cannot bear to see what state that it's in again after what happened before. I quickly change into something light and head back down to the kitchen without shoes, finding Link and Zelda chatting among the rest of the students.

He looks so different now. He looks cleaner for a start but I'm not really noticing anything else because I hastily see that he has changed into a white shirt that shows his arms off and . . . okay, maybe I'm staring a little – but I'm allowed to now-um, not that I stared before because I—

Ugh, stop putting me in uncomfortable positions brain. . .

I take a seat next to them, feeling slightly awkward around Zelda even if she tells me that it's okay. Though it isn't long before people start asking about the fight with Eldin when I was returning Hylia's power to her and I explain the fight to them. They all gather around the circular table as I recount that day.

It takes a while, especially remembering who changed Eldin in the first place, but they're all so fascinated by it so they don't mind. When I speak of the Song of Storms, they ask me to sing it – and it does rain outside as soon as I sing the last line so Hylia stops it with her powers because of the flyers around the island.

I finish my battle story and begin to head back to my room to sleep when Link stops me just outside his room. "Can I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone tonight."

I smile and take him hand. "I thought you'd never ask." He smiles and leads me up to my room. He tries sitting on my chair and resting on the desk but I force him to sleep next to me on my bed. It's comfier and will help us more through the nightmares, even if it's only a little.

He falls asleep instantly, showing how tired he has been all night, while I have been cursed (not literally) not to feel tired at all. I watch him sleep for a while, happy at where we are and who we're with – and how they are going to help us through this and won't just leave us in the dirt.

_I just want to go to sleep knowing that he will be okay. I would wake if he stopped hugging me in the night, I guess, but I will just stay up tonight as a guard. No matter how safe we may—_

"Chloe, go to sleep already. You aren't staying up all night to protect me." I'm taken back. "Yes, you thought I was asleep but I'm not." Why can he hear what I'm thinking. "Hylia's telling me. This is great fun, you know."

I poke him. "Shut up. I can't sleep anyway so I'm doing it. You can't stop me because you'll just fall asleep on me again." I remember something. "And you still need to have my Hear Potion."

He sighs, his eyes still shut. "If I was awake enough to say no then I would but I'm too tired to."

"I told you so."

He pokes me back. "Go to sleep, or you're the one getting dunked." I kiss him. "Nice try but that won't help."

I snuggle closer and find myself losing conscious quickly (most likely because of Hylia), though I manage to hear one last whisper tickling my ear before I fall asleep. "Oh, and I heard your thoughts from earlier. I didn't know you were one to stare." I know _exactly_ what he means . . . dammit.

"You. . ." His laughter is the last thing that I hear as sleep takes me.

* * *

The strangest thing happens throughout the night and late into the morning. It's never happened for such a long but I have to say, I am incredibly happy that it has happened.

I had _no nightmares_.

_Thank-you, Hylia_, I praise, knowing that it was her who did that.

_"No problem. You deserve a good night of sleep for once."_ She answers with.

Lazily opening my eyes, I find Link waking up also. He smiles at me and moves some hair out of my face. "Morning sleepy starer." He mumbles, still half-asleep himself.

"Morning sleepy snorer." I toss back, failing to stifle a yawn.

He raises his eyebrow. "Hey, I do not snore. You're the one who was staring at me from the kitchen. And even if I did snore, your staring is _far_ worse."

"I know, I know. You don't snore. I just couldn't come up with a good come-back." He laughs and tightens hug hug around me. "So, what do you plan on doing today?"

"Other than dunking you in the lake?" He wonders.

I laugh and shake my head. "Yes, other than dunking me in the lake which I am still getting you back for from last night."

He sighs. "It might sound bad but I want to go back to the Sealed Temple and Hyrule Field. If I'm going to protect you then I need to go back and—"

"Hey, shush, if you want to go back then I'm going with you. I need to go back if I'm going to protect you too." I soothe, hoping that this won't end badly.

He nods in agreement. "Good, I didn't think that you would want to go back after everything that happened in that courtyard."

"Yeah, but if I can just about explain what happened there then I'm sure that I'll be okay. That seal is strong enough and all the evil is gone thanks to the Goddesses plan." I clarify, taking his offered hand to get up.

"You should tell me what that is when we get down there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, so after dunking each other in the lake, we explained that we wanted to go down onto the Surface and now everyone is coming with us. We aren't staying but it will be nice to show them what we have been going on about.

We head down a while after noon, filled up on Henya's good food. We fly down to the Statue of the Goddess, landing behind the great statue. They're all amazed by it except Link, Groose, Zelda and I.

We move around the statue together, though Link's hold on my hand tightens when we find something rather horrifying under our feet. It's so bad for him that he grabs his stomach in pain.

We're standing in the centre of the round design in the courtyard, blood plastered all over the floor while a golden crown decorated with crimson jewels shines in the mass of red while a very familiar hat also coated in red is draped over it.

_Yami's crown and Link's hat__. . ._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I did _not_ expect to have all of this in a single chapter! Or even this much at all! Still, this story is drawing to a close so be prepared for a _happier_ next few chapters!

I only own my OC's and please rate and review!

~RandomButLoved~


	22. Epilogue - Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _Let me just say sorry for not responding to "ghirahim-mylove"'s review for Chapter 19. I don't know why I forgot!_ **ghirahim-mylove:** That is the best response ever!

Onto the actual reviews! _And please review because it motivates me to write more!_

_**Reviews:**_ **krikanalo:** Thank-you and I'll try!

**sailor-starlight101:** I honestly loved writing that part the most :D I'm glad that they're answered and here's the update! :)

_Song Choice for this Chapter: Super Mario Galaxy: Family =)_

Captured By Darkness

Epilogue – Part 1: Unity

_I remember a lot of what happened that day, to be quite honest with you. None of us could ignore that sight. Many asked who the crown belonged to. People asked what was draped over the crown. I sang the Song of Storms and showed them. I swiftly bought everyone around the courtyard and into the Sealed Temple. I showed them around Faron Woods, met the Kikwis though never went near Skyview Temple._

_Other than that . . . eventful morning, I got everyone down to Lake Floria to relax. Link apparently knew a shortcut to Faron's Shrine so he took us there, introducing them to her._

_Wait, I haven't even told you why I'm talking in past tense about that day. And it isn't because it was today, either. Today has been ten years exactly since we took down Ghirahim, my shadow (I think Shadine was her name) and Yami once and for all._

_Don't worry, I'll tell you the big things that have happened in my life since that day but I'm going to have to be quick with—_

"Chloe, we've got to go! Hope, can you let me go for a minute please?" There's a pause. "Thank-you." I giggle as Link enters. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod. "Yep, you do know the way, right?"

He wraps his arms around me, kissing me on the cheek. "Of course."

"That's code for "Not a clue", then?" He bites his lip. "Good thing I know the way then, isn't it? Anyway, you take Hope outside and I'll be out in a minute. I've just got a few things left to get and I'll meet you outside with Luna and Epona, okay?"

Hope bounces into the room. "Are we going yet? Are we? Are we?"

Link smiles and places Hope on his shoulders. "Just a few more minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" He takes her outside and I'm finally alone again. _Who was Hope? Well, I'll let you take a peek in my journal and Hylia can tell you the rest. Anyway, I need to go. We should set off early before Link gets us lost somehow!_

_Oh, and Hylia told me that people were watching me on my adventure and that they wanted to know how I was doing. I hope you haven't being saying bad stuff. I bet you there will be a few people who said that they wanted to punch Link in the face after he fell under the influence _**(it's true!)**_._

* * *

Week 156 - 3 Years Today: **(Link is 20 and Chloe is 19)**

_So you would think that I would be happy now that three years have passed with no sightings or dreams or anything crazy like that but I'm nervous. Everyone knows about what happened in both adventures and we have returned to Hyrule a lot since that day which we finished this._

_It's not the facts that everyone knows that makes me nervous, although. It's the fact that Link has been spending more and more time on the Surface recently without me. I wasn't worried at first, being that it was only a daily thing – I only started getting worried when he started spending time overnight down there and up to a week without coming back to Skyloft._

_Even then he would go straight to bed, even if it was in the middle of the day, and he would always be looking like he has moved hundred of the trees in Faron Woods (which are_ huge_, as you will know__). He won't tell me a thing before he leaves. He even leaves _early_. That's right, _before noon_!_

_I don't know. I guess I'm just worried I'll try and see him down there (which he doesn't want me to do, by the way) and find him unconscious or dead in the courtyard again. I can't bear to go through that ever again._

_Still, I'm going from worried to suspicious Zelda and Karane always giggle when I ask what they know and Groose just laughs. "It's nothing to worry about. You'll find out soon." Is all they say._

_It's driving me crazy!_

* * *

That same day. . .

"Why in Nayru's name would Link want to meet me on the Surface at midnight?!" I ask aloud. He slipped me a note before leaving this morning saying: _Meet me at the Statue of the Goddess at midnight tonight. Tell Zelda and Karane, they'll know what I mean._

Confused, I take myself over to Zelda's room; finding her awake and . . . giddy for some reason. "Um, Zel . . . are you okay?"

She looks up, startled. "Oh, hey Chloe. I'm fine, I've just decided to go back to Lake Floria in Hyrule today and I'm really excited." This isn't because Hylia likes it too, is it?

I step inside, closing the door gently behind me. "Can I come with you? I'm in love with that place too."

She panics slightly. "Um, well Link doesn't want you down there and I don't want to bump into him with you along." I tilt my head, passing her a look. "Fine, I have to get something there for this thing that he's doing but he told me not to let anyone else but Karane and I go. I'm sorry but it will all work out."

She rushes past me and leaves me in her silent room, confused and suspicious about what he's up to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I spend most of the day lazily gliding around Skyloft – looking down at the Surface now that the cloud barrier is gone and wondering what Link is up to, why no one will tell me and what he is trying to achieve through worrying me to sleep every night.

I haven't seen Groose either all day and he's been keeping stuff from me. Maybe he's down in Hyrule as well. Ugh, I want to know!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's late at night when Groose, Karane and Zelda return to Skyloft. I wait for them at the diving platform in the Plaza though Zelda and Karane quickly drag me away, saying that they have to get me ready for something.

And I remember the note.

This is really starting to worry and annoy me with this huge secret which everyone knows _but_ me. Anyway, so they dress me in a dark green dress that falls to my knees, tying a brown belt around my waist, making me put on brown flats too. It's a little familiar, huh?

They do my hair next like Zelda did when she was the Goddess on the day of the Wing Ceremony (ironic, huh?). They bring all of my hair back instead of leaving two pieces at the front and plait the bottom instead of wrapping blue/green-y and pink ribbons around it.

They slip my mom's bracelet around my wrist and cart me back to the diving platform where Groose is waiting for me. Both of our Loftwings are already waiting there which is strange – though good because our birds can finally fly at night now our studies are completed.

He helps me onto mine and we both fly down towards Hyrule, Karane and Zelda following. What is going on? I feel like I should know yet I do not one bit. . .

We land in Faron Woods, though an extremely wooded area a way off from Lake Floria. "Follow that path and you'll know when you get there." He tells me when we land in a clearing.

I nod, unnerved for a some reason, and walk through the forest, finding a the long grassy earth to be blanketed in fireflies. They buzz past my face on numerous occasions, even landing on my hand in groups when I stop.

The forest soon takes me away from my friends and find myself in front of two large oak doors, the Hylian Crest (as I now know) carved over them. I know who has done it straight away.

The doors creak as I put slight force onto them, stepping through into a place as beautiful as the firefly-covered forest. The place looks a lot like Skyview Spring at first, almost like a replica, though there is no stepping stones leading up to a smaller Statue of the Goddess this time – there is just a large platform at the top of the stairs – and the pillars aren't broken nor are there any trees here either.

All I can hear is the soft sound of waterfalls against the small thudding of my feet against the stone floor as I walk slowly up the steps, finding a mass of fireflies at the top - almost covering the person I am supposed to be meeting here.

"Hey." I say, my voice booming around the area without meaning to.

Link turns, a smile on his face. "Hey."

"Is this what you have been doing for the past month?" I wonder, watching the fireflies between us.

He shakes his head. "Much longer. This has taken about three months, probably more if Faron hadn't shown me this area when I first came here and asked where I should go to do this. Catching fireflies is a pain."

I giggle and take his hand. "So, this is all incredibly beautiful and all but what's the occasion other than it being three years today."

"The occasion will be if you accept this." He whispers.

"Huh? What do you mean?" My question is soon answered when he pulls out a smooth, crystal-like, bottle filled to the brim with more fireflies. "You're right. This must have been a pain to do all of this. Thank-you."

He places it into my hands. "Open it. Mind your face, though. It's not pretty to swallow one as I have experienced many times."

I smile as I pull off the cork lid, releasing dozens of lights into the skies above, finding one small item shining in those lights at the bottom. I tip the bottle downwards, a small sliver of silver tumbling out and into my palm. I bring it up to my face, realising that the silver of silver is actually a ring with four jewels decorated at the top: emerald, sapphire, ruby and crystal for the goddesses.

A Unity Ring.

"Do you accept it?" He asks quietly. "And everything that it represents?"

A single tear of happiness falls from my right eye and down my cheek being warmed by the dazzling lights around me. "I've been waiting three years to say yes." I jump onto him, thankfully he doesn't fall, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Of course I will."

"Good, because all of those bugs I swallowed would have been for nothing." We both laugh as he pulls me away to put the ring on. My whole body buzzes with happiness as it slips into place. "If I could freeze a moment and stay in it forever then it would be now hands down."

I smile. "Me too, until I swallow a firefly that is." He laughs and we fall into another hug, kissing like we're going to die if we don't.

How we haven't swallowed any fireflies tonight is beyond me. . .

"I bet you I know what the answer was." I hear Karane say from the entrance.

"You don't say." Zelda responds.

Groose shushes them. "Shut up, you two. You're ruining the moment."

"Sorry." They both apologise in unison.

Silence falls into the area once more and the only sound is the wing's of the fireflies as they fly past. I have been waiting three years to say that one-syllable word, maybe even longer.

Most likely even longer.

* * *

Weeks Later. . .

"Are you sure that you don't want anything else other than the ring and your mom's bracelet?" Karane asks as I stand in the broken mirror I found in the Sealed Temple a while ago. I know who stood in it before though I'm not going all the way to Skyloft to get another. It will only get my hair messy so it will have to do.

"Yeah, I only want to wear what mom did at hers." I reply.

Karane takes her head out of the chest Link had made for all of our things from our adventures to go in. "Are you positive? What about this crown? It looks awesome."

_Crown. . ._ I turn slowly, finding Karane holding up the same golden crown decorated with red jewels that Yami wore.

My breath picks up, although I force it to calm and return to normal swiftly. "Karane, that's the crown that Yami wore. It's a mistake because I hid it and you didn't know but please just put it back."

She apologises anyway. "I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine. I just don't want to look at it, that's all. It won't burn and I have this feeling that she'll want me to keep it so she can find me easier if she ever returns." She places it under all of our items and hugs me.

"She isn't coming back, okay? Keep it to show that she didn't get the best of you. Now, are you ready." I smile and nod, dragging my hands along the dress. The white garb falls to my feet, sticking outwards at my waist slightly and the sleeves reaching just past my elbows, the last twenty centimetres falling into three layers overlapping themselves from the bottom.

Zelda made the dress, which I thank her for, while Karane has done my hair into a tight bun, two tiny and short pieces falling around my face – slightly curled.

"Karane, what do you do to stop the nerves?" I ask her, my heart-beat quickening.

She places her hand on my shoulder. "Relax and remember a time when you were calmest. Think that you're back in the area Link found and asked you that question which got you here. Just pretend that no one is around."

I smile. "Thank-you."

She hugs me tightly. "Now let's go and get you two together. The Goddess of Love is pretty proud of herself." I laugh and return the gesture, taking a deep breath. "You'll be fine. Don't get yourself worked up, okay?"

"I'll try." I move over to the Master Sword, still in it's pedestal, and place my hands on it; closing my eyes. "Thank-you for everything, Fi. I never got to say it to you in person. I know that you would know how many times I have said "thank-you" up to this date and say something to calm my nerves."

I release the hilt and turn around, beginning to move down the steps, when a familiar voice chimes in. "To this date, you have said the three-syllable word is 248,347, Companion."

I gasp and turn, seeing the sacred sword glowing purple as Fi appears. "Fi . . . I didn't know you could still appear."

"Hylia allowed me to leave the sword even after parting with you though not for long and for special moments such as this. Knowing that this will calm your nerves by 98%, allow me to thank you for protecting this land and allowing me to see what it is like to love dearly for another as I have not known it before." She's right, it _does_ calm my nerves. "Good-luck for the future, Companion."

I smile and she returns to the Master Sword, the blade turning dormant once more. Taking another deep breath, I move with Karane to the doors of the Sealed Temple, walking in silence through the shortcut leading to the place we have named the "Heroes Hideaway".

The moon is high above the spring when we stand before the oak doors. "You ready?" She whispers, looking over her shoulder. I nod and she looks back, pushing open the doors and stepping through.

She takes her place at the back of the spring with everyone else like she said she would as I walk through by myself, watching the fireflies fly past (though there isn't nearly as many this time). I meet Link at the top of the steps, still in the clothes that he got for winning the Wing Ceremony that he loves so much. I love it myself, to be honest, even if mine is blue – my favorite colour.

The Headmaster is the one who conducts the ceremony, going through the prayers that we all speak, mine and Link's hands not leaving each other as the ceremony goes on.

_"You look so beautiful."_ He says during the ceremony.

_"Not as good as you. I'm staring like I usually do."_

He smiles on the outside. _"Oh please, everyone went silent when you appeared. Just as pretty as your mom."_

A tear falls. _"And you look as amazing as your dad."_

The ceremony end with our own prayers that either of us come up with. "Before we came down here three years ago, I said that I would always protect you and that will forever stand." Link says. "I won't ever stop loving you. Karane's meddling just made me realise it."

Everyone laughs and look at a blushing Karane. "You know that I will love you to the ends of Hyrule and beyond forever. You're the best thing that I have and I never want to lose you again like I have done too many times."

The ceremony is sealed with a kiss, one that I have been waiting for all along. Everyone cheers and moves back towards the Statue of the Goddess, Link and I following after we force ourselves apart.

The three dragons are waiting in the courtyard to congratulate us before we return to the sky to spend the rest of the night in the Lumpy Pumpkin. We laugh, dance, sing, and everybody is happy. Almost as much as I am.

Nothing can get better than this. Or can it?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, what did you think? There is going to be another two parts to this epilogue though nothing bad is going to spoil it now. Please keep reviewing and rating!

I only own my OC's, not the rights to The legend of Zelda as much as I want to :)

~RandomButLoved~


	23. Epilogue - Part 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so I'm back for the second part of the epilogue of Captured By Darkness. There is only one more of these now! I'm sorry that this one is shorter than the other but this one doesn't need too much explaining.

_PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE TOO! IT'S FOR FUTURE STORIES :D_

_**Reviews:**_ **ghirahim-mylove:** I thought you meant what happened in the story was the story of your life at first! XD I know right now. I always fangirl at new chapters too and HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR YESTERDAY! *sings song and passes cake to you through computer* Here you go, and your present is this chapter! :)

**krikanalo:** Thank-you, I hope that means interesting in a good way :D

**sailor-starlight101:** I know! I'm upset too! :'( I'm glad that it was and I know! I can't believe it either and you have another part of the epilogue before the actual end :)

Captured By Darkness

Epilogue – Part 2: Hope

"Are we still lost?" Hope wonders as the sun begins to set. "I think we are."

I laugh and whisper in her ear: "Yeah, I decided to take a back seat on this one to see where he would get us."

"Hey, I heard that!" Link shouts from ahead. "Can you help me, please? I know you like to see me completely lost but I would like your help. Even if it's only a little."

I sigh. "Fine, if we go for another half a mile south then we'll reach a forest-y kind of bit. We go through there for another then minutes or so and we're there."

"Thank-you." He mumbles.

Hope giggles as we pick up our pace. "Why don't you sleep for a bit, honey? It may take a while to get there."

"I heard that one too."

She laughs sweetly. "As long as you play that song for me on the piano when we get there." I nod and she drifts off quickly. The piano is a strange thing, but an incredible instrument.

_Oh, are you guys back again. I swear, your almost as bad as two other stalkers I met a long time ago. Well, you know all about that, don't you? Anyway, so you know about the Unity Ring but you still don't know who Hope is - not properly anyway. I hope Hylia will tell this one well. Enjoy this because we're going to be in Hyrule Field for a while with Link's lack of directions. Even if I know the way. . ._

* * *

Week 208 – 4 Years Today: **(Link is 21 and Chloe is 20)**

_Well, what a year this has been! Ever since we were United in the ceremony, Link and I have sent almost every day on the Surface. We decided that because the people of Skyloft were going to move down into Hyrule at some point during this time, we should create somewhere for everyone to live in._

_Ever since then, we have been in Hyrule Field building houses – getting help from Jakamar, whose ancestors passed down the art of building, many of the adults in Skyloft and the students of the Academy. Together, we have built a whole village in the centre of the Field for everyone to live in._

_When we finished, most left Skyloft straight away – like my friends – while a lot of adults stayed in Skyloft, saying that they would move when they were ready. Which is obvious for people who have lived there for many decades._

_Still, I haven't been coping well recently. I have been coping with living down here, it's just weird things that I have forgotten about. Fatigue, sickness, cravings and dislikes to other things – things like that. I don't mind, though. It's not anything bad, I don't think._

* * *

A Few Days Later. . .

(Link's POV)

"To baby Kafei!" The group cheers. We're all celebrating the birth of Karane's baby, Kafei, in the Lumpy Pumpkin being that we don't have a place like this in Hyrule.

"You guys all carry on. I'm gonna get some air." Chloe suddenly says, rising and leaving the room. She hasn't been herself lately. It's going on for a few months: all of these mood swings, stomach pains, this sudden craving for strawberries (a fruit we found in the forest which Hylia said was edible and regrow-able) – even if they are nice and sweet, getting up really late and going to bed really early, feeling sick, going off Pumpkin Soup (which is her favorite) . . . it's all really weird.

I follow her outside, seeing her face twist up at the smell of them – which isn't that strong, and walk towards her. "Are you okay? You seem different." I call over to her. She doesn't respond, she just stops in the centre of the pumpkin patch. "Hey, are you o—?"

She bursts out crying without warning so I rush up to her, taking her into my arms. It takes a while for her to calm down though when she does, she starts apologising for some unknown reason. "I'm really sorry. I haven't been so good lately. I've gotten annoyed at you and then changed to be really happy with you. I don't know what's going. . ."

"Hey, it's okay. I don't take offense to it." I whisper, stepping into her apology.

I release her, only for Karane's voice to suddenly speak up. "What's going on? Is everything okay out here?"

We slowly move over to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of it."

"Tell me." She says, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Um, I've been moody then not, I feel more tired and sick. Has anyone got some strawberries on them because I really want some? Oh, and I hate Pumpkin Soup." She strangely explains.

Karane looks her over without moving. "You _hate_ Pumpkin Soup." She nods. "But that's your favorite thing! You don't go off it so—oh. . ."

"Oh what?" Karane suddenly whispers something in Chloe's ear, something I can't hear yet has made an impact on her. "Ur . . . awkward subject."

Karane rolls her eyes. "Come on, just tell me. Have you?"

Chloe awkwardly looks at me. "Um, I'm not sure. I honestly have no idea. We may have once but . . . okay, this is too awkward!"

"Fine, so once is enough." Karane concludes.

Um . . . what? "Can you kind of tell me what's going on? I don't have a single clue what you're on about."

Karane places a hand on Chloe's stomach. "That's why you look like you've put on weight. . ." She whispers.

"Karane, can you kind of tell me soon." I have a feeling that I know where this is going.

Karane soon goes from serious to super happy and excited. She hugs Chloe tightly then me for some reason. I mouth, "She's crazy." over to Chloe which she laughs and shrugs at.

She soon releases me, thank Hylia, and finally tells us what on the Surface is going on. "Chloe's having a baby."

"Wow." Is all that I can say. Um, I was thinking that but I pushed it away. I guess I was right – which is strange because I'm not normally.

It isn't long before we go back inside and Karane tells everyone in the Lumpy Pumpkin. Everyone is silent, though soon begin cheering and congratulating us.

Well, I guess this night isn't going to be as calm as I first thought it would be. Let's pray that we don't lose it. . .

* * *

6 To 7 Months On. . .

"Chloe, you shouldn't be overworking yourself." I say as she tries to move some boxes around our room. Okay, I wouldn't panic if they were light-weight but it's the chest of all of our stuff from our adventures and takes about three people to carry it.

"It's fine, I only have a bit of back-ache. It's annoying me so I have to move it before it drives me insane." She tries to assure, dragging the chest along the wooden ground without ease.

I quickly take it from her. "No, it's too heavy for a single person to lift. Just let me do it, please." She doesn't respond. "Um, Chloe? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just keep getting these pains. They're nothing." I rest my hands on her back and bump. "Really, Link, it's fine. Let's move that chest th-ow!" She grips her stomach.

"It isn't nothing."

"Go get Karane." It isn't an invitation, it's a command – one I have to take. I quickly help her sit on the bed before rushing off to Karane's home. She's thankfully inside though I just drag back to our house without an explanation. Maybe a bit of payback is in here because of how many times she has dragged me around too. . .

I get her into our bedroom, seeing a weird liquid on the floor leading up to Chloe who is on the bed. "The waters have broken and the other signs lead to it, it's happening." She turns to me. "Link, go back to our house. I know you want to stay but it will be easier with us in here, okay? Can you get Zel on the way too?"

I nod and kiss Chloe on the forehead before leaving, giving her a thumbs up before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dude, stop pacing already. You're going to wear out the floor!" Pipit orders after hours and hours of pacing back and forth in the same place. He stands up and stops me. "Seriously, everything's fine. Stop worrying yourself."

I sigh. "It's been two hours now. I don't know what's going on and it's driving me crazy!"

He looks towards a cupboard and moves towards it, pulling out a bottle of a bubbling substance. "Karane made this a while ago. Taste it." He pours it into a glass and hands it to me. I eye it awkwardly. I bet you it's a potion. "Go on, it's like fizzy water. Cool, right?"

I roll my eyes and drink the "water". And it is familiar – it's the same potion given to me I won't sleep or something like that. A Sleeping Potion. I drop the glass and fall backwards, thankfully caught by a soft chair.

"I'm sorry. Karane will kill me if the floor's worn out when she gets back." He says with a laugh as darkness takes me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He's not going to wake easily. We've known that for twenty-one years now." A voice wonders.

"Just chuck a book at 'im. That'll wake him up." Another responds.

I try to open my eyes yet they won't. The next thing I know, someone has forcefully thrown a book at me, snapping my eyes open straight away. "I-I was awake already, thank-you." I mutter, finding Pipit and Groose in front of me.

"Blame him." Pipit remarks, pointing to Groose accusingly. I smile and sit up. "You've been out for almost eight hours now. Good timing too."

I slowly remember what happened before I passed out. "Um, is everything okay? Nothing has happened has it? She's okay, right? Dammit, why did you knock me out anyway?"

They both laugh. "The way you've just spoken has kind of told you why he did." Groose replies. "Anyway, come with us and you'll know."

We step out into the cold night and make our way back to our home. It isn't long before I am standing out of the door that I left almost ten hours ago now. _Please say she's okay. Please._

They quietly knock on the door, causing Zelda to come up to the door and allow me in – only signalling for me to be quiet. I cautiously step inside, my heart beating at a thousand beats a second.

And this is what I find.

Karane is seated by the desk as Zelda moves over to her side although stands, grinning as I look over to the bed. She's there, rocking a small bundle in her arms. I creep over, catching her attention.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Hey." I reply even quieter.

She moves across so I can sit next to her. "That's your daddy, sweetie." She tells the bundle, moving some of the blanket away so I can see a sleeping child looking as peaceful as ever.

"How do you feel?" I ask, placing one hand around her back and the other under her arms holding the child.

She breathes out a small laugh. "Honestly, like I've just ran around Hyrule Field ten times without stopping."

I laugh back, though causing the baby to stir. "I've been thinking of girl's names but I wanted to know what you thought."

"Why don't we say our favorite at the same time?" I suggest, being quieter now.

She nods and we both count down before saying the same name unintentionally. "Hope." We both look up and smile, then down at the girl to see her bright-blue orbs staring right into our own. "Hello, Hope." She soothes.

Hope looks over to me slightly. "Hey. Welcome to the world." Her tiny hand reaches out and I do the same, her fingers wrapping themselves around one of mine.

_Now I have two beautiful girls in the world._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I know that the particular recount at the end won't be exactly how it should be (like Link wouldn't have had to leave in this day and age) but I have no experience of it and this is just based purely off research from places like the National Health Service (UK) and stuff like that. Still, I hope that you liked it and the last part of the Epilogue will be here soon!

I only own my OC's that I create, not any other characters from The Legend of Zelda.

~RandomButLoved~


	24. Epilogue - Part 3

A/N will be at the end as usual :)

_PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE BECAUSE IT INVOLVES MY NEXT STORY ~ THANK-YOU! :D_

Captured By Darkness

Epilogue – Part 3: A Fairy-Tale Ending

When _I_ finally get everyone to our temporary home, the stars are just beginning to show through the darkening sky. I try to send Link and Hope to bed yet they both insist that I play that song that Hope likes and did ask for me to play for her before she fell asleep tonight.

They both drag me into the bedroom like small children, except that Link isn't a child any longer, and settle into bed as I sit at the piano. Hope, my beautiful six year-old, lies happily in Link's arms as I begin.

_(Plays "Super Mario Galaxy: Family")_

My fingers dance along the keys like Fi used to in Skyview and the Earth Spring, the melody ringing out softly. I love this song as much as they do, as it reminds me of the family that I have and don't ever want to lose. I guess that is why I called it "Family", I suppose.

I must keep going for ten minutes or so, lost in the music, because by the time that the last note fades into the night, Link and Hope are fast asleep. They must be so tired, and that song must have helped because I'm really tired after playing the song too.

Still, I don't want to wake them so I pull out a blanket from the nearby cupboard and settle down on the sofa, watching my family sleep soundly as my eyes drift shut.

_I hope Hylia has told you what Hope is to us. Still, if you want to know where I am, we found this "beach" a while before Hope was born and it reminds me of the one Little Link and I was on every time that we come back here. Hope loves it so much too – so we thought that we should spend our 7-Year Anniversary here. We found this house all by itself, completely empty._

_Still, if you're hanging around then you'll want to wait until morning because I am _shattered_. So . . . goodnight whoever you are._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hylia? What are you doing here?" I stand in that same field that Link was revived in and I stand in a lot in my dreams ever since we saved the Surface. "What do you need me for?"

She looks away, a sad look on her face. _"I have come to bid you farewell for now."_

"B-But why?"

She looks up, tears staining her image. _"It is my time to return to the Sacred Realm with my sisters for much longer. It is not permanent yet I will not be able to visit for much longer than a day at a time. It is the matter of the promise I made to them when I came to help you through your destiny."_

I smile sadly. "If you can still see me now and again then that's okay. I'll miss you, though."

She smiles back and hugs me tightly. _"I'll miss you too. I've left something for you in your home near the spot that Link and I used to spend our summers in."_

"The house we found is yours?" She nods. "It's beautiful. I can't wait to spend my summers here with my Link like you did. Will you be able to see your Link now?"

Her smiles grows. _"Thank-you, we made it all together. And yes, I will finally be able to see him again on the beaches of the Spirit World. I will finally be at peace."_

We hug once more. "I hope that the rest of your days are happy. I hope to meet your Link when I pass on too. It'll be strange having two Links in the same place. I'll call his name and they'll both look up!"

She laughs, drawing herself away and wiping her tears. _"We share the same thoughts. And I hope that you meet him. For now, sleep well and spend the rest of your days happy."_

"I will."

_"And happy anniversary."_

We hug tightly once more. "Thank-you."

She fades away and out of my grasp, my vision going white.

* * *

I find myself back on the sofa when I wake up, Link and Hope still fast asleep on the bed. Swiftly remembering Hylia's gifts, I rise from the seat and move around the bedroom – soon finding a set of four books which weren't there before.

Taking the four books into either crook of my arm, I leave the bedroom and sit on the steps outside of Hylia's home - bringing them out one by one.

The first book I bring out is a light-blue hard-back book with the Hylian Crest up from the centre of the front coloured gold, the words "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword" written in very fancy golden letters.

I open the first page. _This is where it all begins._

The next page reveals a story. I read a small extract from it:

_Chapter 1: Everyday Life_

_"And the legend goes like this. . ." _Oh here we go again_, I think. Every week we have a recap of the Legend of Skyloft from the ancient texts. Or in this case, after hearing it so many times, I decide that it is the time for me to half daydream while half listen to the story._

_Well it is history class so I'm not really surprised but it is the exact same story at the exact same time every lesson. But it seems that everyone else in the room is feeling the same as me – bored._

I know when this day was. It was the day that I went out flying with Link and I got my first vision-thing. It's "where it all began", I guess. I flip through more of the pages, recounting our whole adventure from that moment right up to the moment where Dark Link took over Link. It isn't just my point of view, although; Link and Hylia also have their words in it too.

It's our story.

I place that book down and bring up the next one. It's another hard-back book with the Hylian Crest on, however the book is a dark brown like the Twilight and the words are "Captured By Darkness" instead of "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword".

I open the book in curiosity, reading the words: _It's not over just yet._

I turn the next page to read another extract from this story:

_Chapter 1: I Love You Not_

_Numb. That's the only way to describe how I feel about this right now. I can't believe that I just let him go like that. I should have been out in Hyrule Field looking for that damn arrow that would save him! He wouldn't have to suffer like this if I was in Hyrule Field right now!_

_I can tell what he would be saying to my thoughts. "It's not your fault," or "Don't blame this on yourself," or even "It's more my fault than yours. I should have seen it coming."_

_But it _is_ my fault. It's my fault and I have to save him from the darkness taking over him before it's too late or he suffers too much from this. . ._

I _definitely_ know which moment that is. I read through the chapters like before, remembering what I went through for Link and what he went through for me in his perspective.

Still, there's something strange about the epilogue. The words are appearing as I go through my thoughts, the thoughts themselves appearing on the page as they appear in my mind. This is strange. . .

Shaking my head, I place that book down and pick up the next one. The book is hardback though looks very handmade. The words: "My (and mine!) Journal" are on the first page.

The rest of the pages are filled with text, drawings, poems and Pictographs from Pictoboxes. The images are of two people, Hylia and her Link. They go all over Hyrule and spend all of their spare time on this beach. There are Pictographs of them building their home here, pushing each other into the sea, collecting "shells", fishing and so much more.

They had an incredible life full of love until the Great War came. The last few pages are from both Link and Hylia. Link speaks of his life in imprisonment and how he knows that he is going to die soon while Hylia speaks of how much she wants to find him, and ends with one last thing.

_"May we meet again in another life, Link."_ Just like Fi said. Hylia meant our destiny. There are three pictures underneath of Link and Hylia kissing in the daylight, sunset and moonlight.

Tears fill my eyes as I place that book down and pick up the final book. This one also looks handmade and is filled with small items and writing – but for my adventure, not Hylia's.

It's filled with things like Link's note to me from history class, samples from each province, the note from Link to me from the day after I met my shadow and died, artwork from Hylia of everyone that I met (and died) and went to and even the bark from the tree branch incident.

Though the last page is the best. There's a Pictograph just up from the centre of Link and I holding Hope after I gave birth to her along with fancy writing, most likely Hylia's, underneath it.

_"Chin up, sleepyhead. Everything worked out, didn't it?"_

Those tears that filled up at Link and Hylia's Journal now fall at those final words. Everything did work out, didn't it? I rest my head against one of the posts keeping the porch roof up, tears falling as I watch the waves crash into the shore.

I imagine Link and Hylia dancing along the shores, happy as can be, falling into the sand and kissing the night away. I thought that I had the worst luck ever but their life was torn apart by the war, and it scares me to think that my Link and I would have had their life too if we were in love at that age before something huge like the war separated us without choice. . .

"Mommy, why are you crying?" I freeze and turn, finding a very worried Hope standing at the top of the stairs.

I smile and open my arms, Hope rushing into them. "I'm fine, honey. I've had to say good-bye to someone that I cared for a lot and I was just remembering." She smiles. "Where's Daddy?"

"Still asleep." I laugh. "What are those?"

She points towards the books. "Oh, they're some things that my friend gave to me." I remember something. "It speaks of this great adventure that Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Zelda went on. That adventure was how Daddy and I fell in love."

A huge smile cracks on her face. "Really?! Can I hear the story?"

"I don't want you to hear it until your older. There are many things in that story that I don't want you knowing about until you're old enough to understand without being scared by it." I explain to her, hugging her tightly.

She sighs. "Is that why you have bad dreams?"

I release her, brushing a lock of dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes – a wonderful mix of mine and Link's hair colour. "Yes, it is. And I don't want you having the same if you hear about what Mommy and Daddy went through to get to this point—"

"I didn't know you woke up. I guess I really am a deep sleeper." I hear him mutter something after. "Must have been the help of that seal. . ."

Hope looks up with happiness. "Daddy!" She dashes up and hugs his waist.

He strokes her hair. "Morning to you too." She giggles. "So, who's ready for a beach day?"

She backs away to raise her hand heavenwards. "I am! I am!" He laughs and takes her into his arms.

"Come on then." He looks to me. "Is Mommy coming to?"

I shake my head. "I'll be down in a minute. I've just got to get something from inside."

He nods and places Hope back down, racing down towards the sea like small children – again, even when one isn't a child any longer. I sigh and pick up my books, moving back towards the piano. I have a song that I have been working on although I haven't had much time to practice.

Placing my gifts at the top of the piano, I hold my hands above the keys and take a deep breath. This song was what Hylia taught me a while back. A lullaby that helped her fall sleep. She told me that it was her Link who composed it. My hands begin pressing the keys and I am lost into the song as if I have practiced it for years.

_(Plays "Heaven's Lullaby" **~ YouTube it, it's an amazing piano piece**)_

I'm there for five minutes, my fingers gliding along the keys as the beautiful song is played out of the piano. I watch my fingers press numerous keys at once on each hand, images of Hylia and her Link on the beach appear before my eyes once more.

The notes become less and less until the last notes ring out before fading into silence. I bow my head, remembering everything that we were a part of throughout our destiny and after until this very point today.

"Have you played that song before? It seems familiar in some way." I jump slightly a turn, finding an out-of-breath Link in the doorway, making his way over to me and plopping on the piano seat.

"Your ancestor was the one who composed it. It's "Hylia's Lullaby" for the Goddess who is gone." I say quietly, slowly playing the simple notes of the tune.

He takes my chin and force me to look up, my hands leaving the keys. "She's gone? Forever?"

I nod. "She can visit us but for no more than a day. She made a promise to her sisters that she would return after a point in time. She can finally be with her Hero, though, just like I can with mine." I rest my head on his shoulder as he releases his hand. "She wishes us a happy anniversary."

I hand him the books, which he takes and flips through. He freezes at the parts in "Captured By Darkness" and reads. "What is it?" I lean closer, reading an extract from Yami's perspective:

_"It was only after we returned to the Demon Realm that I rose to power and your friend was appointed by Hylia in her dreams to travel to the Demon Realm to kill me so I would be sealed away along with my husband, Demise."_

_I release the grasp on his arm. He almost falls off to the side at the sudden release. "She found a portal deep with the waters of Lake Floria and traveled to what was my realm at the time, ordering a one-on-one fight at that very moment in time to the death."_

_I look over to him, a small smile on his face. "And she won with a stupid weapon called the "Silver Arrows" and the Goddesses sealed me away." I mutter the last bit. "Even that damn Hylia came to help in spirit."_

I never knew that I had ancestors who helped in the Great War. . .

He shakes his head and carries on, reading the last part from Hylia's Link's perspective when he speaks of his last few days, stopping on the last page of our journal with the Pictograph of us.

He puts the books down and begins to play the simple notes of Hylia's Lullaby with ease. I add the backing to it and it soon becomes the song I played minutes ago. Neither of us speak as the melody is bought back to life. Link's eyes are closed, and I know he is getting memories of his past life. He knows that he won't love Hylia like he does me, and I know that without a doubt – he's not Hylia's Link, he's mine.

The ending of the melody soon belongs to him, and he takes it gratefully. I join him with the last few notes, supporting him after in case he falls from the memories.

He takes his arm around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder yet doesn't say a word. "That was nice." We both turn in unison to find Hope near us, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I shouldn't have left you outside for so long. I wanted to see if Mommy was okay and. . ." Link begins.

Hope steps in. "It's fine, Daddy. I came back up here because you don't want to leave me on my own. I liked that song anyway but you looked sad playing it. Is it from Mommy's friend or from your adventure?" He doesn't respond. "D-Daddy?"

He thankfully shakes himself out of it, something I wish he could have done on our adventure instead of passing out. "I'm sorry, Hope. I was just thinking." He recollects himself. "Yes, it is a lullaby for Mommy's friend. I knew her for a very long time."

I gulp and hug him tightly. "Come on, let's get outside. It'll get our minds off of things." I whisper to him. He releases himself and nods.

"Race you to the shore." He says in his usual way, leaping off the chair and running outside, scooping Hope up on the way out.

I laugh and chase after him. "You are _so_ on!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **(Play "Heaven's Lullaby" here)**

The rest of the day is spent on the beach. I find a Pictobox in Hylia's home and get as many Pictographs as I can. We race each other along the beach in as many different ways as possible, many of those ending up with us falling face-first into the sand.

Hope and I play in the sand for a bit, soon finding that Link has fallen asleep on the sand and both get the same idea. Hope fetches a bucket from the house and I fill it with sea water when she returns (which is cold, let me say now). She has to cover her mouth so she doesn't laugh as I creep up to his and dunk the water in his face, waking him straight away.

We fall into hysterics in this golden sands when Link grabs me by the waist and throws me into the sea. He quickly brings me back out and kisses me. "Don't wake someone up when there's a giant ocean right in front of them." Is all he says with a laugh.

After that dunking, we relax at the water's edge; Hope begging us to sing to her. I do, slightly nervous, although Link does in the first time for ten years. It's nice to have his singing voice back again, and Hope seems to be in love with it as much as me as well.

It feels like minutes later that the sun is setting beneath the waves. We all decide to have dinner on the beach, which is great, and bring out lanterns to walk along the beach when the moon rises into the starry night, which is even better.

"This has been the best day _ever_!" Hope declares, kicking the sea water upwards with her foot.

I smile and squeeze Link's hand. "Yeah, it has."

"It's not over yet." He responds with a smile himself.

"Huh?" Hope giggles as she pulls out the Pictobox and Link takes us over to a small area where two larger and one smaller thin lanterns **(Chinese Lanterns)** sit.

He hands the smaller lantern to Hope after giving the Pictobox to me. I snap a Pictograph as she lets hers off into the skies though takes it back when Link hands one larger lantern to me. Our hands lock as we let ours go, the lanterns joining with Hope's. We all smile as we watch them fly off and head back into Hylia's home.

I get dried off and get Hope ready for bed, surprisingly finding Link still awake. He slips a coral bracelet of pinks, blues and greens around my right wrist, next to my mom's bracelet. "I know it's not much. . ."

"It's beautiful. . ." I move over to the piano and take out Hylia's Journal. "I know she gave it to me but she would want you to have it. It's technically yours, after all."

"Thank-you." He whispers.

Hope rushes up to me and pulls me onto the bed, bringing out a brush and brushing my hair like she does now and again. "You better not sleep on the sofa again." She remarks as she combs my hair.

Link moves over to us. "You did what?"

Hope laughs. "Daddy is really good at sleeping!" We smile sadly, remembering. "Mommy slept on the sofa so she wouldn't wake us."

"Like you would have woken us up." We all laugh as Hope puts the brush in the chest of drawers. We settle down, all finally in the same bed, and hug each other tightly as we drift off into the wonderful land of sleep.

_I don't know when we'll say good-bye, though it may be soon being that Hylia has left almost permanently. Still, I hope this story gets passed down to other generations as I don't know when darkness will strike next – as I am sure that it will do. I hope that my descendants will be like us if you ever meet them; which I am sure that you will._

_Please protect them if you can. Please._

* * *

"Draw back." The Master told his servant. "It is not your time to turn their worlds upside down as much as I would love you to. Return to me and we shall plan our our next assault for when the timing shall be perfect."

His servant stood tall over the three sleeping humans, eager to attack while he could. They had taken his life away from him and he wanted revenge as he had wanted from the start. Still, his Master wanted him to return; so he had to.

He leaned in close to the ear of the Heroine of Hyrule. "In another age, sky child, I shall get my revenge. You must not forget that I am immortal." The girl shuddered unconsciously.

And with that, the figure left the three to sleep peacefully again. He would get his revenge, but that story is for another time.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So . . . what did you think? I hope that you liked the series as a whole. It seems that you all have. Like I said to Pharmagirl, I thought that my story would be lost within the many millions out there for this franchise alone yet it wasn't and it makes me SO HAPPY that you have always stayed with me until the end of this one. I hope that you keep supporting me!

_**Reviews:**_ **sailor-starlight101:** I'm glad that you're happy! The overload sounds a little TMI but I don't care! Thank-you and I hope you like this one too! Please keep supporting me as you have done, it make me really happy that you have stayed until the end :D

**Pharmagirl:** You know me, I love long reviews! I'm glad you liked the butt-kicking and the Fierce Deity 'cause I loved writing it! Aw, you messed up the ice-cream with tears . . . sad. I'm glad you needed the tissues *passes spare over just in case*. I loved writing the part with all of them in :D It must be very hard to have half of your life ripped apart from you so suddenly T.T I'm glad you saw the reference! And like the Unity Ring :) I'm sure that you very fangirling like crazy at the wedding :D I thought it was fitting too :) I'm not happy about it being over either but thank-you for that AMAZING compliment! I hope that it meets up to your expectations and keep supporting me because I love having you around! :D

_**Current Standings:**_ 95 reviews, 8 favorites, 5 follows & 1,500+ views ~ THANK-YOU SO MUCH! :D

I really hope that you enjoy this and _PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE BECAUSE IT INVOLVES MY NEXT STORY ~ THANK-YOU! :D_as it would mean a lot to me to see what you would think ~ please PM me also if you have any other ideas :D

For the last time in this story, keep random! :D

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
